


Teacher's Pet

by Jamcneill680



Category: Fandom RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Teacher Tom Hiddleston, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcneill680/pseuds/Jamcneill680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniella Marino is an eighteen year old girl, starting her last year of high school. What happens when she meets her new english teacher and something sparks? What happens when they begin a secret relationship? More important, what happens when they break up and he becomes obsessive of her?</p>
<p>I'm not that good at summaries but please give this work a chance! It would mean the world to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp ring sounded throughout the quiet room. A groan came from the bed as an arm reached over, trying to find the incessant ringing. Finding the source, they pushed the power button, turning it off before plopping back down on the bed.

“Daniella, are you up?”

Daniella sighed when she heard her mother's voice.

“Yea.” She called back tiredly. Turning over onto her back, she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the sun shining in her room. She reached a hand up and rubbed her blue orbs, wiping the fogginess away that came with just waking up.

Dropping the hand, she sighed softly. Today was her first day of her last year of high school. She should be excited and ready but she wasn't. She knew what senior year brought. Loads of work, lots of worrying and making sure she passed everything so she graduated. She was a fairly good student but it didn't stop her from worrying.

Her phone ringing brought her back from her worries. Turning her head slightly, she reached over and grabbed her I-Phone six. Seeing the caller I.D, she smiled. Sliding her finger across the answer button, she put the phone to her ear.

“Hey Abby.”

Abby and Daniella had been friends since they were in kindergarten.

“Hey Dani. What are you wearing today?” 

Dani laughed.

“I don't know. I haven't even gotten out of bed yet.”

“Just wake up?”

“Yup and I already want to go back to bed.”

She sat up and swung her feet over, planting them gently on the ground. Pushing herself up, she made her way over to her closet to find and outfit for the day.

“Oh come on Dani. Its our senior year! Its our time. We're gonna run this school and who knows, maybe we'll have some hot teachers.” Dani giggled, lifting her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear as she used both hands to look through her clothes.

“I seriously doubt it. I don't think I have ever seen a cute teacher even set foot in that school.”

“Doesn't mean it won't happen this year. I'm gonna make a coffee run. Want anything?”

“Tea please. I'll meet you at school.”

“Okay, bye Dani.”

“Bye.” She pulled the phone away and pushed the end button. Continuing to look, she decided on black skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strap, chiffon tank top. Grabbing the clothes and a fresh pair of underwear and matching bra, she made her way out of the closet and to her bathroom.

Setting her clothes on the sink counter, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. You could say Daniella was a pretty girl. She had nicely tanned skin thanks to her summer spent in Italy seeing where her father's family was from, bright blue eyes, long brown hair, and a body that had curves in all the right places.

She picked up her hair brush and ran it through her hair before setting it back down and turning around to her shower. She turned the handles, setting it to the right temperature before stripping out of her clothes and stepping inside. She let out a content sigh as the hot water ran over her. Not wanting to waste to much time because she knew her mother would drag her out, she made quick work of washing her hair and body with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

Once she was done, she stepped out and wrapped a white towel around her body before using a smaller one to wrap her long hair in. Wiping the fog from her mirror, she started her morning routine. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Making sure her body was dry, she dropped her towel and changed into her clothes. Taking her hair out, she used her blow dryer to dry her hair. Thanks to her dad, she never had to do much to her hair since it seemed to always be straight as a pin. 

She applied simple make up before deciding she was done. Throwing her towels in the hamper, she made her way out of her bathroom and back to her closet to pick out some shoes. 

“Dani, breakfast is done!”

“Okay, mom. I'll be down in a minute.” She called back. After a few minutes, she decided on a pair of black ankle boots. Pulling them on, she grabbed her bag and phone before heading downstairs.

“Morning.” She said when she walked into the kitchen. Her mom was standing behind the island plating the eggs she just made while her father sat at the table, reading his newspaper. 

“Morning sweetie. Ready for today?” Dani smiled and nodded as she grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

“Yea I guess so.”

“You sound like me,” her dad, Lorenzo started. “I wasn't very enthused for senior year either.” Dani laughed, grabbing the plates from her mom and walking over to the table.

“Is there anything I didn't get from you?” Lorenzo laughed as did her mother, Carrie

“You've got your mother's eyes.” Lorenzo and Carrie shared a smile, making Dani smile.

“Well lucky me. Am I on my own for dinner tonight?” Both of her parents were very successful lawyers and it sometimes meant they had to spend late nights at the office. Combine that with being an only child, meant some nights she was alone.

“Not tonight sweetheart. We're gonna take you out to dinner to celebrate your senior year. You don't have work do you?” Dani shook her head as she finished her bite.

“No but tomorrow I do.” Daniella worked at her local coffee shop.

“I gotta go, Abby's waiting for me.” She stood up and placed her dishes in the sink, grabbing her bag from the floor, she kissed both her parent's cheeks.

“Bye guys.”

“Bye sweetie.” She made her way out of their house and over to the driveway. She grabbed her keys from her bag and unlocked her black 2015 Jeep Grand Cherokee. It had been a present from her parents for her eighteenth birthday. Since her parents were both very successful in their field, their family had money but Dani never let it go to her head.

A fifteen minute ride later, Dani pulled into the school parking lot. She saw Abby standing next to her car and pulled into the empty spot next to her. Cutting the engine, she pulled the keys out and grabbed her bag before stepping out. She smiled at her best friend as she shut her door and locked her car.

“Hey girly.” Abby laughed and handed Dani her cup of tea.

“Hey. You look nice for someone who didn't want to come today.” Dani laughed as they started their walk into school.

“When I got moving, I felt better. You look nice too. Short enough skirt?” Abby smirked and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“You sound like my dad.” Dani laughed. They walked through the familiar halls, making their way to the gym to get their schedules and locker assignments. Once they got them, they headed to their lockers.

“Oh thank god we're actually near each other.” Dani laughed as she twisted her lock to the right numbers before pulling it open. 

“Let me see your schedule.” Dani handed it over as she put all her books in her locker.

“So we have gym, psych, and math together. There is a new english teacher.”

“Really?” Abby nodded.

“Yea it says the last name is Hiddleston. What kind of last name is that?” Dani shrugged, closing the locker.

“I don't know. What do you have first?”

“We both have psych. Lets go and get our seats.” The girls looped arms before heading off to their classes for the day. Surprisingly, their classes went by fairly quick. Dani knew it was only because each teacher just gave them their syllabus and then just let them do whatever they wanted.

“You're gonna have to tell me if this new english teacher is hot.” Dani laughed as they sat down in the cafeteria. 

“You don't have him?” Abby sighed and shook her head.

“Nope. I have Mr. Williams.” She pulled a face, making her laugh.

“How lucky you must feel.”

“Oh yea, its great.” Dani giggled and took a bite of her salad.

“Are you done after that?” Abby nodded, fixing her blonde hair. Since they were seniors, they were able to make their schedules a little different. They were given the opportunity to have the morning off and come in during the afternoon or do the opposite. Both girls had decided to go in the morning and get done in the afternoon.

“You done after english?”

“Yup. You're welcome to come over if you want.” Abby sighed.

“I wish I could but my mom and dad hired a tutor for me.”

“A tutor?” Abby nodded as Dani took a sip of her drink.

“Its the first day of school.”

“I know but I failed Chemistry last year so they want to make sure I pass this year. That means a whole lot of tutoring and this isn't even a cute tutor! Its an old lady.” Dani giggled and shook her head.

“Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe then you'll pass.” Abby rolled her eyes. After they finished their lunch, they both headed their separate ways. Abby headed to her english class while Dani walked to hers. When she made it inside the classroom, she saw a few other students but no teacher.

Taking her usual seat in the back and near the window, she set her bag down and pulled out her notebook and a pen.

“Well, well, if it isn't Daniella Marino.”

Dani groaned at the voice as a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes came into her view.

“Hi Ryan.” 

Ryan smirked and sat down next to her. Her and Josh had known each other since ninth grade and had a love/ hate relationship. Ryan liked to tease her and Dani wanted to hit a lot of the time.

“How was your summer babe?” Dani rolled her eyes and pushed his feet he had placed on her desk off. They hit the ground with a thud.

“First, I'm not your babe and second it was good. Italy was beautiful. What about yours?” 

“It was good. Worked out a lot. Did ya notice?” Dani rolled her eyes again.

“Nope. You look the same to me.” Ryan's smirk dropped, making Dani smirk.

“Cruel babe, cruel.” Dani laughed and shrugged. The final bell went off, signaling everyone should be in class.

“Do you know who the teacher is?” Dani shook her head, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“No but I know he is new.”

“Good. I don't want Mrs. Taylor.” Dani laughed and looked to the door when it opened. Dani's mouth almost fell open at the beautiful man that stepped in. He looked to be around six-two, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful. She could hear all the girls starting to whisper and saw Josh roll his eyes.

“What's the matter Ryan? Jealous?” Ryan huffed and looked at the teacher.

“I'm better than him.” Dani giggled softly as the man started talking.

“Good afternoon everyone.” Dani nearly groaned at his British accent. Could he be any hotter?

“I am Mr. Hiddleston and I am your new english teacher.” Some girl raised her hand.

“Yes?”

“What happened to Mrs. Taylor?” Everyone groaned at the mention of her name. Mr. Hiddleston laughed.

“I'm afraid Mrs. Taylor retired.” Everyone cheered, making him laugh again. 

“Maybe I'll pass this year.” Ryan said, making everyone chuckle around him. 

“Maybe. Now, let me take roll and we will get on our way.” 

He grabbed a list from his bag and started going through all the names. Dani felt her heart race a little when he got hers.

“Daniella Marino?”

Dani shyly raised her hand. Mr. Hiddleston looked up, his breath catching in his throat. She was beautiful. Shaking the thought from his head, he smiled.

“Thank you, Daniella.” Dani nodded, a shiver running down her spine. Mr. Hiddleston continued through roll before he was done. He picked up the stack of papers from his desk and sent them down the rows.

“This is your syllabus. It is outlining what we will do for the year, what material we will be reading.” He watched as Dani took the papers before passing them to the person in front of her. There was something about her that seemed to call to him.

He cleared his throat and smiled at the class.

“Your parents will need to sign it and you will need to bring it back.”

“We have to read six books?” Dani laughed as Ryan looked horrified.

“Who are you gonna have read them to you?” Ryan mock glared at her as she giggled.

“Ms. Marino?” Daniella looked to the front of the class where Mr. Hiddleston and the rest of the class was looking at her.

“Care to share what was so funny?” He asked with a slight smile. Dani felt her cheeks flush and shook her head. He chuckled softly.

“Right then. Yes Mr. Malloy, we will be reading six books which means we will get right into it starting tomorrow. We will start off with something easy. We will be reading Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. We will read in class and you will also be responsible for reading outside of class and there will be a paper due at the end of each book as well as a test on it.”

Everyone groaned making him scowl.

“Hey now, as I understand it, Mrs. Taylor used to give a quiz a chapter. Be lucky I'm doing this.” Everyone just gave a collected sigh.

The rest of the class, Mr. Hiddleston went through the rest of the curriculum. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel to Daniella ever so often. He caught her eye once and gave a small smile as he continued speaking. 

All to soon, the bell rang and all the students stood up.

“Have a good afternoon everyone.” He watched as the students filed out, his eyes once more going to Daniella, his eyes traveling up and down her body. He shook his head stopping himself, sitting in his chair as the classroom door closed.

“Come on Dani, he was looking right at you.”

Daniella rolled her eyes as she put her books in her locker, Ryan leaning against the locker next to hers. The thought of Mr. Hiddleston looking at her made her heart flutter but she knew that it was nothing. After all, he was older than her. What would an older, attractive man like that want anything to do with a girl in high school?

“No he wasn't Ryan and even if he was, then he was probably trying to memorize faces.” It was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes.

“Okay Dani, keep telling yourself that. Just don't turn into one of those girls that date their teachers.” Dani laughed as she shut her locker door before they started walking towards the front of the building.

“Trust me Ryan, that won't happen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

It's been two weeks since school started and Daniella was happy to see she hadn't felt what she did the first day of school. She had gotten into the rhythm of things and was actually looking forward to the rest of the year. Her favorite class so far proved to be english and it wasn't just because the teacher was hot. At least that's what she told herself.

It didn't help that she had Ryan constantly telling her Mr. Hiddleston was looking at her. She would just roll her eyes but she had to admit, she had caught him looking at her a couple times but she just shrugged it off.

“Guess what I did.” She heard next to her. Dani laughed and turned to see her best friend walking to sit down next to her in the library.

“Drove your tutor to drink?” 

Abby rolled her eyes as she sat down across from Dani.

“No. I'll have you know me and Mrs. Thomas have been getting along great.” Dani squinted her eyes at Abby.

“She has a hot grandson, doesn't she.” Abby smirked and twirled a piece of her blonde hair.

“Maybe.” Daniella laughed and shook her head.

“So what is the news you have?” Abby smiled and reached in her bag, pulling a piece of paper out and handing it over to her best friend. Dani took it and saw it was a schedule.

“It's your schedule. So?” Abby rolled her eyes.

“Check my last class.” Dani looked down the list and saw instead of Mr. Williams as her english teacher, it said Hiddelston.

“You got switched into my class?” Abby smiled and nodded, taking her schedule back.

“Yup.” She said, popping the “p.”

Dani gave a teasing smirk.

“Is it because you heard he was hot?” Abby rolled her eyes.

“No. Two weeks with Mr. Williams and we already had two tests, which I failed. My parents asked for me to be switched out.” Dani smiled.

“Good, now I'm not alone with Ryan.”

Abby giggled.

“Oh come on Dani, Ryan's cute. You should give him a chance sometime.” Dani rolled her eyes.

“We'll see.” Abby smiled. 

The girls stayed in the library for a little longer before heading to english.

“Wait.” Abby said before they walked in. Dani rolled her eyes as her she checked her appearance in her phone. 

“Abby, he is a teacher.” Abby laughed and simply shrugged, putting her mirror back in her bag.

“We can all dream, Dani. Besides, not all of us can pull of the casual, no make up look.” Dani laughed, looking down at her outfit choice for the day. She had decided to go casual which consisted of black, capris leggings, a plain white tee shirt, and a pair of white Vans.

“Blame my father and besides, you're pretty without make up.” Abby smiled as they walked into the classroom.

“I wasn't talking about me.” Dani laughed and shook her head as they took their seats in the back.

“So quick, give me all the details about him.” Dani rolled her eyes again. Abby was the most boy crazy girl she knew.

“Oh don't give me that look, Daniella. I know you check him out. Come on, spill.” Dani smiled a blush covering her cheeks.

“He's six-two, has short, brown, curly, hair. He's British and loves William Shakespeare.” Abby smiled.

“British? I'm already in love.” Dani laughed and shook her head, tucking a piece of her stray hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

“Just don't embarrass us.” Abby smirked.

“Oh come on Dani, have some fun once in a while.” Dani just shook her head as the rest of the students came into the classroom.

“You're in my seat.” Ryan said as he walked in. Abby smirked and sat up straighter.

“Well it's my seat now.”

“Dani,” he groaned, “make her move.”

Dani rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air in surrender.

“Nope, this isn't my business.”

Ryan rolled his eyes.

“You're not even in this class.” Abby laughed.

“I am now.” Ryan just scowled and sat in the seat in front of Abby.

“Thanks for sticking up for me, babe.” Daniella laughed.

“You'll get over it Ryan. It's not like you moved to the other side of the class room. Even though that would be better.” Ryan just rolled his eyes as the door opened and Mr. Hiddleston walked in.

Abby's eyes widened as she turned to Dani.

“He's so hot.” She mouthed, making Dani laugh.

“I'm not gonna help you if you fail.” Abby giggled quietly before they both turned to the front of the classroom.

“Good afternoon everyone. I see we have a new student. Abigail Greene?” Abby smiled and raised her hand.

“Here and you can call me Abby.” Mr. Hiddleston smiled.

“It's nice to meet you, Abby. Please, meet me after class so we can get you caught up.” Abby smirked and nodded, making Dani roll her eyes. As Mr. Hiddleston started up the lesson for the day, Abby turned to Dani.

“He is a grade A, hottie.” Dani laughed.

“Don't forget, you need this class to pass.” Abby smirked.

“Oh I plan on passing. Even if I have to see him everyday for extra help.” Dani started laughing again when an amused voice spoke.

“Ms. Marino? Laughing again are we?” Dani looked to the front of the classroom where Mr. Hiddleston was looking at her with an amused look.

“S-sorry, Mr. Hiddleston.” She spoke, embarrassed. 

“That was my doing, Mr. H.” Abby said. Tom looked at Abby before back to Dani. He just nodded slightly.

“Behave girls, or I will separate you.” Both girls just laughed as he went back to teaching about symbolism.

“For instance, the color red. Can someone tell me what that can symbolize?” No one raised their hands.

“Come now, someone must now. It was in your homework.” He looked around the classroom but the students avoided his stare. He chuckled and looked at Dani.

“Daniella, do you know?” He watched as her face scrunched up for a minute. He couldn't help but admit it was adorable. These past two weeks, he had felt himself becoming more and more intrigued by the girl. He knew it wasn't right but he also could not deny he was attracted to her. Even now in her casual look, she was still beautiful.

“It um, it can mean a lot of things. Some popular ones are romance, passion, and desire. Some believe that is why you gives roses to the ones you care about.” 

Tom smiled at her.

“Very good, Daniella.” The two shared a smile before he moved on. 

“I think someone likes you.” Abby sung in a whisper. Dani shook her head as Ryan turned his head slightly.

“I will fight for your honor.” Abby laughed as Dani raised an eyebrow.

“That would mean we're together and we're not.” Ryan smirked.

“Not yet babe. Give it time.”

“Mr. Malloy?” All three turned to see their teacher with a blank look on his face.

“The moving rule applies to you as well. Leave Daniella alone.” The class snickered as Ryan just nodded. When class was over, Abby confidently stood up and looked at Dani.

“Wait for me?” Dani nodded as she gathered her things and stood, Ryan blocking her path.

“Yes Ryan?”

“You, me, movies tonight.” Dani scoffed as he smirked.

“I have to work.” 

“So then tomorrow.”

“No.” Ryan groaned.

“Come on babe. Just one date.”

“Ryan we have been over this. Our friendship means to much to me all though I reconsidering our friendship if you don't leave me alone.” Ryan clutched his heart like she hurt him.

“I'm hurt.” Dani laughed and pushed past him, walking up to the front desk where Abby and Mr. Hiddleston were.

“Maybe Ms. Marino can help?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Help with what?” Mr. Hiddleston gave her a smile as he stood to his full height. A smile that made her knees weak.

“Be willing to help Ms. Greene get caught up with the homework and reading.”

“I could always stay after school.” Abby offered. Mr. Hiddleston laughed and shook his head.

“I'm afraid you can't, Abby. I also teach part time at the local university. Daniella, would you be willing to help her?” He asked, staring right at her. Dani felt her breath catch unable to talk. She nodded and he smiled brightly.

“Perfect.” He gave Abby the material's she would need before they were on their way.

“Oh my god, Dani! He so likes you.” Dani groaned as they stopped at their lockers.

“Not you too.” Abby gave her a weird look as she opened her locker.

“Who else said something?”

“Ryan and I will tell you the same thing I told him, he is just being friendly. All teachers do that.”

“But not all teachers look their students up and down as they come towards him.” Dani rolled her eyes and shut her locker.

“Abby, its nothing. Can we go? I need to get ready for work.” Abby sighed and nodded, closing her own locker before they girls left the school and headed out to Dani's car.

 

“Ugh, I'm bored.” Dani laughed as she wiped down the counter in front of her. It was a couple hours after school and she was now at work with a bored Abby in front of her.

“You're supposed to be reading.” She reminded her. Abby sighed and put her chin in the palm of her hand.

“I was, I got bored. Can't you just tell me what happens? You are supposed to help me.” Dani gave her a look as she put the dirty rag away. 

“No, you need to read it for yourself. And no looking it up.” She said as Abby lifted her phone. Abby just huffed and set it back down. 

“You're no fun.” 

“It's all fun and games until nobody learns.” Both their eyes widened when they saw Mr. Hiddleston walking towards them.

“Oh um, hi Mr. Hiddleston. What are you doing here?” Tom smiled at Abby.

“I'm here because my apartment doesn't have wifi yet. I hope I wasn't interrupting you two.” Both girls shook their heads.

“No, Abby was just trying to get me to spill everything instead of reading the book for herself.” Abby playfully glared at Dani as Tom laughed.

“Well Abigail, you should thank Daniella.” A shiver ran down Dani's spine as he said her name.

“How so?”

“Well, Dani could interpret the book one way while you could interpret it a completely different way.” Dani nodded in agreement as Abby groaned.

“Fine, I will read the book.” Tom smiled and looked at Daniella.

“Can I get you anything, Mr. Hiddleston?” Tom smiled.

“Dani we aren't in class, you can call me Tom.” Abby smirked at her best friend as Dani blushed slightly.

“Is there anything I can get you?” She asked again.

“I would love a cup of tea.” Dani nodded and bent down to grab a saucer and tea cup. 

“Any specific kind?” Tom shook his head, his eyes watching her every move. She moved so gracefully as her ponytail swayed side to side as she moved.

“So how long have you lived here?” Abby asked, making him break his stare. He looked at the young girl to his right who had a lustful look in her eye. He was used to it but there seemed to be only one girl he wished would look at him like that and it was the girl behind the counter.

“Ten years. I moved from London to here after I graduated University.”

“Why would you want to move to rainy, old, Byley, Pennyslyvania?” 

“My family wanted a change of scenery. Of course, my parents moved back to London a couple years ago but I chose to stay. I've come to love this small town.” Abby smiled as Daniella came back.

“Here you go Mr. Hiddleston. That'll be four-fifty.” Tom nodded and reached in his pocket, pulling his wallet out.

“Here you go, that should do it.” He handed her a ten dollar bill before grabbing his tea. He gave the girls a smile before grabbing his bag and tea and heading to a table.

As soon as he was out of ears hot, Abby squealed at her best friend.

“He so likes you.” Dani rolled her eyes as she put the money in the drawer and the six dollar tip he left her in the jar.

“I'm tired of having this talk.” Abby laughed.

“I'm just teasing, Dani. Besides, he probably is already seeing someone. There is no way someone who looks like that is single.” The girls giggle and Dani shook her head. She turned her head slightly, nearly jumping when she met Tom's eye. She quickly looked away, a blush covering her cheeks as Tom quietly laughed to himself.

The rest of Dani's shift seemed to go by slowly. It didn't help that Mr. Hiddleston had stayed the whole time. They would occasionally catch each others eye but Dani always looked away embarrassed. 

She was just getting ready to leave for the day when the man she had been trying to avoid approached the counter.

“Oh, Mr Hiddleston. Do you need something?” Tom smiled and shook his head, sitting at the counter.

“No. I have given up on grading some papers and decided I needed a break.” Dani smiled and she felt her heart flutter. He decided to take a break by talking to her?

“I hope it wasn't anything of mine that made you give up.” She joked. Tom smiled and shook his head. She saw him look around before he looked back at her, their blue eyes locking.

“Abigail leave?” She laughed and nodded.

“Yea. She tried getting me to spill on the book again but I wouldn't give in.” Tom chuckled.

“You're a good friend, Daniella.”

“I don't think she agrees right now.” Tom laughed again as she smiled. They fell into a silence as Dani wiped down the counter as something to do.

“May I ask a question?” Dani looked at him and nodded, her heart racing a little. She never did like when someone said that.

“Where did you get your name from?” 

Dani stopped wiping the counter and smiled.

“My Nonna. Her name was Daniella. She passed away before I was born so my parent's decided to name me after her.”

“Nonna. You're Italian?” Dani nodded.

“Yup. My dad's family is all from Naples.” 

Tom nodded as he discretely looked her over. 

“There is much history there.” He said as he snapped back to reality. He knew it was wrong. Very wrong. But he couldn't deny the attraction to her. There was something that called him to her.

Dani nodded.

“Yea. I actually learned all about it this summer.” Tom nodded.

“Did I hear you tell Abby you were from London?” Tom smiled.

“You did.”

“I've always wanted to visit.” Dani smiled, thinking back to the times when she would beg her parents to go there on vacation.

“Well you should, it is a beautiful place.”

They shared a smile, both their eyes remaining locked on each other until a couple of people walked in the door that broke up their moment. Tom mentally cursed them but remained silent otherwise.

After Dani was done, she looked at the clock and sighed.

“Well, I am done for the day.” Tom nodded as she took her apron off.

“Allow me to walk you out.” 

“Oh Mr-.”

“Tom, Daniella. Call me Tom.” He said in a slight demanding voice that made desire shoot through her.

“T-Tom. You don't have to.”

Tom smiled and stood up.

“I insist.” Dani knew there was probably no arguing with him, not that she really wanted to.

“Okay.” Tom nodded and watched as she grabbed her purse from under the counter and clocked out. He smiled at her as they left the coffee shop and started walking down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

“So Dani, tell me more about yourself.” Dani looked up at him before focusing back on where she was walking.

“I um, I'm a only child. I'm eighteen. My parents are both lawyers and I love Netflix.” Tom laughed though he felt relief when he found out she was eighteen. It made his thoughts less bad.

“Yes Netflix is good.” Dani nodded as they walked into the parking lot and towards her car.

“And yourself?” Tom smiled as they came to a stop by her car.

“I am thirty five. I am a big Shakespeare fan and I to love Netflix.” Dani giggled.

“Shakespeare? My Nonno used to read him to me when I was little.” Tom smiled.

“So is this you?” Dani looked at her car and nodded. She reached in her bag to grab her keys but thanks to her amazing clumsiness, her bag fell off her shoulder and all over the ground.

Dani groaned as both her and Tom bent down to grab the contents.

“Oh no you don't have to help.” Tom just smiled as he handed her some of her things back.

“What kind of man would I be if I didn't help a lady in need.” Dani rolled her eyes as she grabbed her wallet and make up, stuffing them back in the bag.

“I happen to know how to take care of myself.” Tom chuckled as they finished everything. She went to grab her keys, just as Tom did, causing their hands to touch. Both took in a sharp breath and the shocks that shot through them. They both looked at each other, Dani not being able to look away. Before she knew it, she felt soft lips on her own. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

She just kissed her teacher! 

“I uh, I have to go.” She stuttered, getting in her car as quick as possible.

Tom sighed and stood up, watching as she hurriedly pulled out and drove off. 

“Damn it.” He said, walking to his own car. That's not the response he was hoping for but at the same time, he knew it probably caught her off guard. He sat in his car, his head resting against the back of his seat. He raised his hand and touched his lips to his fingertips.

Now that he did that, there was no going back. He had unlocked a box full of emotions he had been keeping under lock and key since the first day of school but now it was open.

Dani all but ran in her house and up to her room when she got home. This was the one day she was glad her parents weren't home. Shutting her bedroom door, she sank down and sat against in. She placed her head in her hands and shook her head.

She couldn't believe that just happened. This was something that happened in movies but not real life but here she was, sitting on her bedroom floor almost having a heart attack because her and her teacher just kissed.

She knew it was wrong but the shocks she felt were something she never felt before.

'But he is my teacher.' She thought. Just because she liked it doesn't make it right. Right?

Dani sighed and closed her eyes.

'Maybe I can act like it never happened.' She thought as she stood up and walked over to her bed.

“Yea, I'll just act like it didn't happen.” She confirmed, curling up on her bed. Little did she know, she wasn't going to be able to forget about it and this would send her through one of the craziest years of school she had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has given his story a chance. It really means the world to me! If you guys have any questions or anything, just leave them in the comments and I will answer!

The next morning, Tom laid in his bed, staring at the white ceiling above him. He turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. The bright red numbers telling him it was quarter after seven which meant he had to get up and get ready for work. He would be lying if he said he was ready for the day. He barely got any sleep last night, the memory of what happened playing over and over in his head every time he closed his eyes. Even now as he stared at nothing, it played in his mind. How Daniella would laugh, the look in her eyes when they were talking about her heritage and more important, the feel of her lips.

His eyes fluttered closed as he once again remembered their kiss. Well his kiss. She didn't reciprocate. Just stood up and left but it didn't bother Tom the way he thought it would. He knew he had probably just scared her but he knew deep in his heart she felt the sparks he did. He was sure of it.

Opening his blue eyes, he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed and planting them on the ground, pushing himself up to a standing position. He had made the silent decision he would talk to Daniella today and hopefully, it would go the way he wanted.

After his shower and a quick breakfast, he grabbed his bag and headed down to his car. 

/*/

Dani let out a tired sigh as she pulled into her parking spot. She hadn't slept last night, her idea of just forgetting what happened proving to be harder then she thought. She was tempted to just skip english class but knew she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and stepped out. Grabbing her bag, she shut the door and locked her car heading inside.

Stopping by her locker, she grabbed her books and headed to her first class. 

“There you are. I thought you were ditching.” Dani smiled as she sat down next to Abby.

“No I slept in.”

“Long night?” Dani nodded. She wanted to tell Abby what happened but she refrained and she didn't know why.

“Yea, kind of.” Abby smiled.

“Anything to do with Mr. Hiddleston?” 

Dani shook her head as she fixed her scarf. Since it was getting a little cooler outside, she had decided on a pair of black leggings, a blue denim button up shirt, tan riding boots, and a maroon scarf.

“No.” She answered all though the word yes was on the tip of her tongue.

“God I wish I could have stayed longer to look at him.” Dani just laughed.

“Can you blame me? The man looks like a god. And those lips. Can you imagine what it would be like to kiss him?”

Dani felt her heart stop.

“I um, no I can't.” She said, moving in her seat. Abby fortunately didn't notice and just went on talking.

“I can god I bet he has soft lips. What I would give to play seven minutes in heaven with him.”

She laughed and Dani just smiled as their teacher walked in, stopping their conversation much to the relief of Daniella. Despite her wishes for a slow day that morning, her day went by fast. All to soon it seemed like it was time for the one class she wished she could avoid.

She walked slowly to class, something Abby noticed.

“Dani, you okay?” She asked, looking at her best friend. Dani looked at her and nodded.

“Yea why?”

“You're walking slow which is unlike you and you have this weird look on your face.” 

“Yea I'm fine. Just tired.” Abby nodded.

“Well after Mr. Hottie's class, you can go home and nap.” Abby giggled while Dani laughed softly.

“Trust me, I will.” Abby laughed and opened the door to walk into the classroom. Dani took a deep breath and followed. She saw his tall figure out of the corner of her eyes but kept her gaze on the ground. When she sat down, she could feel his gaze on her but refused to meet his eyes, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Tom watched as Dani walked right past him, keeping her gaze on the ground. He scowled when he saw she wouldn't even look at him. 

'I'll fix this.' He thought to himself. He watched as the rest of the students filed into the classroom. His eyes once more flicked to Dani who still didn't meet his gaze.

“Alright class,” he started, looking at the rest of the students. “Take out your books and we will continue to read.”

Dani reached down to grab her book out of her bag.

“Mr. Hottie keeps looking at you.” Abby winked.

Dani rolled her eyes and sat up, opening her book to the page. The minutes seemed to tick on and on. Dani would every so often feel his gaze on her, making her squirm slightly. It seemed like forever before the bell rang. Dani stood up with her bag but was held back

“Um Ms. Marino, can you stay back for a few minutes please.” Dani swore her heart stopped when she heard Mr. Hiddleston. She just nodded and stood by her seat as Abby got up to pass her.

“Good luck.” She smirked, making a kissy face before leaving. Dani rolled her eyes and felt her nerves rise when she saw the last of the student's file out and the door shut.

It was an awkward silence between the two as Tom sat on the edge of his desk. Dani looked around the room.

“Daniella, please look at me.” Dani hesitantly turned her gaze to his.

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston?” Tom pushed off his desk so he was standing.

“I believe we need to talk.” Dani raised an eyebrow.

“About what?”

That's it Dani, just say that and hopefully he'll think you forgot and you can go.

“About um, about last night.” He walked towards her. He stopped when he stood in front of her, his six two frame towering over her five seven.

“I do have to apologize, Daniella. What happened was a spur of the moment thing and it should not have happened.”

Dani nodded slowly.

“But that does not mean I did not like it.” 

Dani's eyes widened.

“Mr. Hiddleston, we can't.”

“I know and that is what I keep telling myself but there is something Daniella,” he reached a hand forward and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. “That keeps drawing me to you.”

Dani's head was spinning. Was this really happening? Was her teacher really admitting her liked their kiss.

She backed up, breaking the contact with him. Tom scowled and dropped his hand to his side.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I am your student. T-this isn't appropriate.” 

“So you're telling me you felt nothing yesterday. Not the sparks that went through when we touched. The feel of our lips together.” Dani looked at him and wanted to say no but she couldn't.

Tom seeing this, took a hesitant step forwards.

“Please, Daniella. I would like to see where this goes. How about a trial date. You can come over to my apartment and we can have dinner and see what happens. If there is nothing, then we will drop this.”

Dani saw the pleading look in his eye. She had to admit, she kind of liked the idea of a secret relationship but what would happen if they got caught? But she couldn't deny she was attracted to him. Very attracted to him.

She took a deep breath and looked at him

“I-I don't know.” Tom nodded, walking back to his desk. Dani watched as he ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook and wrote something on it before turning back to her.

“This is my phone number. Whenever you decide, let me know.” Dani nodded and hesitantly took the paper from him, folding it up and placing it in her bag.

“Is that all?” Tom nodded and she moved around him to head out the door. Tom closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. The waiting was going to kill him.

/*/

Dani walked through her front door, letting out a long breath. Closing the door behind her, she set her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. Following the sound, she was surprised to see her dad standing there.

“Dad?”

Lorenzo looked up and smiled.

“Daniella. How was school honey?” Dani sighed and sat in a chair by the island.

“It was okay.” Lorenzo raised an eyebrow at his daughter as he put the knife he was using to make himself a sandwich with down.

“It doesn't sound okay. What's the matter Bella?” Dani smiled slightly at the nickname her father called her. He had called her that since the day she was born, it meaning beautiful in Italian. She knew she couldn't tell her dad the real problem because one, he'd probably freak, and two, well there really isn't a number two but she knew she couldn't tell him. So she decided on the next best thing.

“Can I ask a question dad.”

“Of course sweetie. What's up?” Dani twisted her hands in her lap.

“There is this girl in my english class. Well we were talking today and she was telling me about how she was thinking about going on a date with an older man.” Lorenzo nodded.

“How old?”

“I think she said like thirty five. But she said she has feelings for him she has never felt and feels like maybe this could be a good relationship but she is just scared. She is scared if people find out, they would judge her and the man may be fired from his job. I wanna try and help her but I don't know how.”

She had to be careful not to say “I.”

Lorenzo nodded.

“Is she eighteen?” Dani nodded and Lorenzo sighed and placed his hands on the counter.

“Well, she is legal and I do see her concerns. But if she feels this way, then maybe she should try with this man. So what if there is an age difference. There are many people who have big age differences between them. This girl needs to do what she thinks is right and follow her heart. If people don't understand then oh well. It's not their relationship to understand.”

Dani nodded.

“Did I do good?” Dani cracked a smile and nodded. Lorenzo smiled back and picked his sandwich up.

“Good I can tell your mother she isn't number one around here anymore.” Dani laughed and watched as he cleaned up and grabbed his bag.

“Thanks for your help, dad.” 

“It's no problem sweetie. Your mom and I will be late tonight, want me to leave money for food?” 

Dani thought about it for a minute and shook her head.

“No, I'll be okay.” Lorenzo nodded and kissed her head.

“Bye sweetie.”

“Bye dad.” She waved as he walked out the door. Turning back in her seat, she eyed her bag, her dad's words running through her head. Reaching over she opened the front pocket and pulled the folded piece of paper out. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it before dialing the number.

Taking another deep breath as to calm her racing heart, she put the phone to her ear as it rang. After a few minutes, she was going to give up hope until it picked up and a smooth voice answered.

“Hello?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she began to talk.

“Mr. Hiddleston, it's Daniella.”

It was quiet for a few seconds.

“Daniella, I didn't expect to here from you so soon. Are you okay?”

Dani bit her lower lip and nodded.

“Yea I um, I was calling because I'd like to take you up on your offer for dinner.”

Tom smiled on the other end of the phone, placing his pen down on the desk. He had never felt more relief in his life.

“That's wonderful. Is tonight at seven okay?”

“Yea tonight is fine.”

Tom smiled.

“Okay, I will see you then, love.”

Dani nearly swooned at him calling her love. She had never heard anything better.

“Okay, bye.”

“See you soon, Daniella.”

Dani pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She took a deep breath.

“This is really happening.” She said to herself. Looking down at her phone, she saw it was only two o'clock.

“If I'm going, I need a nap.” She decided. Standing up, she grabbed her bag and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

/*/

Dani bit her lip anxiously as she stepped into the elevator in Mr. Hiddleston's building. Apparently he had told the doorman ahead of time so when she showed up, she was immediately let in and showed the elevator. When she stepped in she looked at the illuminated numbers and pushed the one for the third seventh floor.

She couldn't help but feel nervous as she fixed her jacket for the millionth time since she left the house. She had decided on a pair of jet black skinny jeans, a gray tank top, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. She had left her hair curled and did neutral make up. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for the elevator to reach the floor.

Once it did, she took a shaky step out and walked down the hall. As Tom's apartment number came into view, she stopped a few feet away and took a few deep breaths.

“Relax Dani, it's just dinner. Dinner with your teacher. Your teacher who could potentially become your boyfriend.” She took a deep breath and walked the last remaining feet before she was right in front of the door. Taking one last reassuring breath, she straightened her poster and raised her fist, knocking on the door. While she waited, she looked around. Her head turned back to the door when she heard it open. When it opened, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Mr. Hiddleston standing there. Her eyes moved over him. She almost drooled seeing him in a white button up shirt, black vest, and black dress pants.

She was brought out of her own world when Mr. Hiddleston cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. He saw her checking him out and it made him feel better since he too was looking her over. He definitely approved of her outfit. The way the jeans and tank top basically molded to her body.

“Daniella, it's nice to see you.” Dani gave a small smile.

“It's nice to see you too. Thank you for inviting me over.”

Dani wanted to kick herself. Lucky for her, Tom smiled.

“It was my pleasure. Please, come in.” He moved to the side as she slowly walked in. When she stepped through the door, she looked around.

“This is beautiful.” She said as he closed the door. Tom smiled and turned back to her.

“Thank you. Can I offer you something to drink?” 

“Um water, please.” Tom nodded and walked over to the kitchen as Dani continued to look around. She walked over to the big glass windows in the living room, looking down at the city below them. This was really happening. She was really having a date with her teacher.

“Daniella?” Her head whipped up when she heard Tom. She saw him standing next to her, a concerned look in his face.

“Are you alright love?” He held out a glass of water for her. She nodded shakily and took the glass, downing half of it.

“Are you sure?” Dani saw the concern in his eyes. She lowered the glass and sighed.

“It's just weird you know. Here I am, in my english teacher's apartment having a dinner date with him. This kind of stuff only happens in movies.” Tom nodded and took a step closer to her.

“If you would like to leave, I understand.” Dani studied his face and slowly shook her head.

“No, no I'll be okay.” Tom let out a silent sigh of relief and nodded.

“Perfect. If you'd like to take a seat, dinner is done. I hope spaghetti and meatballs is okay.” Daniella smiled.

“You didn't make that in hopes to impress the Italian girl with your Italian cooking did you?”

Tom let out a “ehehe” laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You've caught me. I do hope I did your ancestors proud.” Dani laughed, the mood now feeling lighter now that the awkwardness had disappeared.

“Shall we see then?” Tom smiled and led her over to the kitchen table. Dani smiled when he pulled her chair out for her before pushing her in and going to get their plates. Once he came back, he set hers in front of her and sat across from her.

Dani spun some of the noodles on her fork and stuck them in her mouth.

“Well?” Dani smiled and swallowed.

“It tastes great.” Tom smiled.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Tom spoke again.

“What do you plan to do after high school?” Dani swallowed her bite before answering.

“I'm going to go to the local university. I wanna major in child development and behavior science. I wanna become a therapist for children that have autism.” Tom smiled.

“That's incredible. What made you want to do that?”

“I have a cousin on my mom's side that is autistic. We've always been close and it was just something I knew I wanted to do.” Tom smiled.

“What about you? Why teaching?”

“I come from a long line of teachers. Every since I was a young boy, I always told my parents I would become one and I did.” Dani smiled softly.

“I suppose we were both set in our ways as children.” Tom chuckled and nodded.

“It seems so.”

For the rest of dinner, they talked about different things in their lives. Dani had to admit, she had fun. She felt comfortable and Tom was able to make her laugh which was something important she looked for in a man. Add on he was gorgeous, she was over the moon but there was that nagging thought in the back of her head. What if they did date and it ended badly? What if someone found out?

“Can I offer you a cup of tea?” Tom asked once they had cleaned dinner up. Dani looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

“I wish but I have to get going. My parents should be home soon.” Tom nodded.

“Before you go, I think we should talk.” Dani nodded as they sat on his couch. Tom turned to her, their knees bumping each other.

“Did you have fun, Daniella?” Dani nodded.

“Did you?” Tom stared her in the eyes and nodded.

“I did.” Dani nodded.

“So, what does this mean?” Tom sighed.

“I would like to continue this, Daniella. I will admit tonight I have felt things I have not felt in a long time. I think we would have a good thing.”

“But what if someone finds out? You'll lose your job.”

“No one will find out.” He said softly, grabbing her hand.

“I like you Daniella and I would love if we gave this a chance.” Dani looked into his eyes. Thoughts were racing through her head but deep down, she knew she wanted this. 

She slowly nodded.

“Okay.” She whispered. Tom nodded, dropping her hands in favor of cupping her cheeks. Dani's eyes shut when she felt soft lips on her own. Unlike last time, she kissed back. The kiss was soft and gentle.

'Way better than before.' Tom thought. Her lips were soft against his. It was a kiss that made his whole body ignite in want. He slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

“It's our little secret.”


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks. It had been three whole weeks since Daniella made one of the biggest decision's of her life. To begin a relationship with her teacher. She was scared at first, only ever going to see him when her parents were out. She was afraid of being caught but Tom was patient with her. Holding her when they were at his apartment, telling her everything was okay and to not worry. After two weeks, she felt all worry slip away. She knew they were both being careful and she had to admit, she felt a little thrill from the thought of someone catching them but at the same time, fear. What would happen? Tom would surely lose his job. But his words played in her head every time she thought about that.

“Daniella, I would gladly lose my job if it meant being able to be with you wherever we wanted.”

She nearly swooned at his words that night. It was those words that made her worry lessen and just enjoy the time they were spending together. She hadn't realized just how much they have in common. They both loved old movies. They liked to read, there being a time when Daniella just laid on his couch as Tom sat on the floor in front of her and read Shakespeare. All in all, it had been a good relationship so far.

“What would you like to watch, my love?” Dani looked away from the scenery outside to look at her boyfriend who was sitting next to her on his couch. She shrugged.

“I'm okay with anything.” He nodded and clicked on a random title. Dani moved so she was nestled up against his side. Tom smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's. 

“You know next week it's been a month since we've been together.” Tom smiled and looked down at her.

“I do know that. I was hoping I could take you to dinner next week.” Dani looked up at him and smiled.

“I'd like that but it can't be Tuesday or Thursday.”

“Why?”

“I have to help Ryan study for our english test, remember? I've been helping him for a week because our teacher says its gonna be kind of hard.” Tom smirked.

“This teacher sounds mean.” Dani laughed and shrugged.

“He can be but he is very cute so it makes up for it.” Tom smiled and bent down, brushing his lips against hers. Dani smiled and kissed back, sitting up on her knees so Tom didn't have to bend so much. Kissing was as far as they had gotten. Tom wasn't going to push Dani into anything she didn't want to do although he would be lying if he said he wasn't ready because he was.

That didn't stop him however from picking her up and setting her down so she was straddling his lap. They continued to kiss, the movie playing in the background forgotten. Dani laced her hands in his hair as his settled on her hips. Tom licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Before Dani could open her mouth, there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice that made Tom groan.

“Tom are you in there? It's me, Taylor!” Dani raised an eyebrow as she pulled away.

“Who?” Tom sighed.

“Taylor, she lives next door to me. Ignore her, she'll go away.” Dani nodded as he pulled her back in. Dani wasn't even able to kiss back before the knock sounded again, this time a little more insistant.

Tom sighed and pulled away again.

“I will be right back.” Dani nodded and stood up watching as he stood and walked over to the door. 

Taking a deep breath, Tom opened the door coming face to face with with the blonde girl.

“Yes, Taylor?” Taylor smiled and held up a bottle of wine.

“I just bought this at the store and was hoping you'd like to share with me.” Tom sighed. No matter how many times he turned her down, she just kept coming back. 

“I um, I can't. I have a guest.” Dani stepped a little closer, listening.

“Oh,” Taylor said, her smile dropping off her face. “Well um, I can wait. I can come back even. What time?” Tom sighed.

“Taylor, my girlfriend is over.” Taylor's smiled dropped.

“Girlfriend? You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.”

“That's because it isn't any of your business. Now please, I must be getting back.” Before she could say another word, Tom closed the door.

“Well she seems lovely.” Dani said, laughing. Tom sighed and walked over to her.

“I see you find my pain funny.” Dani laughed.

“Pain? Tom she just likes you.”

“Well I have my eyes on someone else.” Dani smiled and pecked his cheek.

“Well your someone else has to get going.” He watched as she grabbed her jacket and her bag.

“I'll call you tomorrow after I'm done with Ryan if you wanna go get some food.” Tom nodded as he walked her to the door.

“Do make sure he keeps his hands to himself.” Tom wasn't an idiot. He saw Ryan took ever opportunity he had to hit on Daniella and it made his blood boil. She was not his to hit on. She was taken and Tom wished he could tell him that.

Dani rolled her eyes.

“I will. Bye.” She leaned up and pecked his lips. Tom kissed back before she pulled away.

“Bye sweetheart.” She smiled as she opened his apartment door and walked out. As she walked down to her car, she thought about Tom's words. She could have sworn she saw something flash in his eyes when he said it but as soon as it appeared, it went away. If she had to take a guess, the look in his eyes almost resembled possession.

Dani laughed and shook her head. No there was no way. Why would he have that look? Surely he wasn't possessive over her. They had learned about possessiveness in psych class and Tom had no signs of it. She shook her head and got in her car.

“You're crazy, Dani.” 

/*/

“George is the one who died.”

Dani had to refrain from hitting herself in the head as hard as she could with her book. She had been with Ryan for two hours, trying to go over Of Mice and Men. It was proving harder than she thought.

“No,” she gritted her teeth. They had been going over the characters for an hour and Dani was beginning to think Ryan didn't even read the book. “Lennie is the one who died. George was his friend.”

Ryan nodded.

“Right and Lennie is the one who killed the girl in the barn.” Dani threw her hands up in joy.

“It's about time.” Ryan rolled his eyes and wrote it down. As he was writing, Dani's phone started to ring in her bag. Reaching down, she pulled it out to see Tom was calling her. Since she didn't want to explain to Ryan who she was talking to, she hit the ignore button. Hopefully her and Ryan would be done soon and she could call him back.

“Who was that?” Ryan asked as she back up. Dani shook her head, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Just my mom. I'll call her back.” Ryan nodded.

“So,” Dani started, “how do you think symbolism works...” Dani didn't get to finish her sentence when her phone started ringing again.

Sighing, she reached down, seeing it was Tom again. Shaking her head, she hit ignore and out her phone back.

“You know, it's never a good thing when mom calls twice and you ignore her twice.” Ryan joked. Dani laughed as she fixed her shirt. She had chosen a over sized white sweater, black leggings, black over the knee flat heeled boots, and a black infinity scarf.

“She'll be fine. So symbolism...” She was once again cut off by her phone ringing. She felt herself getting slightly annoyed. Reaching down, she was it was Tom. Again. Sighing, she looked at Ryan.

“Do you mind if I take this?” Ryan shook his head and stood up.

“I'm gonna grab a snack, want anything?”

“Doritos.” Ryan nodded and walked out of the dining room and to his kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she swiped her thumb across the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Daniella, I've called you three times. Are you okay?”

Dani rolled her eyes.

“I'm fine. I'm studying with Ryan.”

Tom's hand slightly tightened on his phone.

“Still?”

Dani heard the sound of annoyance in his voice.

“Yes still, we had a lot to cover.”

“Well if he paid attention in class instead of you, maybe he'd know something.”

“Tom, we have been over this. He's just a friend and it's all in good fun. Did you need something?” She asked, trying to get the conversation off of Ryan. For some reason, he seemed to make Tom on edge and she didn't know why.

She heard him sigh.

“I was hoping you could come over so we can have dinner. I can order take out.”

“I don't know when we'll be done. We still have a lot to cover.”

“But you meet again Thursday.”

“I know that but the test is Friday so if we get a lot done now, then Thursday is just a quick review.”

She heard him sigh again. Tom's hand tightened on his phone once again. He felt his anger rising but beat it down.

“Please Daniella. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together yesterday.”

Dani sighed as Ryan came back. She could hear the desperation in Tom's voice.

“Okay, fine. I'll come over in an hour.”

Tom smiled on the other end.

“I'll see you then, love.”

Dani just nodded and hung up the phone putting it back in her bag.

“You okay?” Ryan asked. Dani looked at him and nodded.

“Yea just my mom nagging me about where I am.” Ryan chuckled.

“So you have to leave in an hour?”

“Yup so lets get this done so you have a chance of passing.” Ryan sighed.

“Like that'll happen. I swear Mr. Hiddleston hates me.” Dani raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you think that?” Ryan shrugged as he sipped his soda.

“I just do. Hey, you should slip in a word for me.” Dani felt her heart drop.

“What makes you think that would work?”

Ryan smirked.

“He clearly likes you, Dani. You're like a teachers pet. Oh um, hi Mr. Hiddleston the answer is...” Dani laughed as he imitated her voice.

“I do not talk like that or say that.” Ryan laughed.

“But still, he'd probably listen to you if you said to give me an 'A.'” Dani shook her head.

“I don't think that's how it works and for the record, I am not a teachers pet.” Ryan smirked.

“Sure you're not.” Dani threw her pen at him, making him laugh. After an hour, Dani left. She had called her mom to tell her she was going to hang out with Abby before making her way to Tom's apartment. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and headed towards the door. Since she had become a regular there, the door man greeted her with a smile and let her in. When she got in the elevator, she pushed the number for Tom's floor. Just as the doors were about to close, a skinny arm stopped them. Dani looked up as a tall, blonde girl walked in. The girl was pretty but there was an air of arrogance surrounding her. She resembled the types of girl in school that Dani hated.

As the girl stepped in, she looked at the numbers ready to push the one for her floor only to notice it was already lit up. She looked at the small brunette next to her as the doors closed.

“Do you live here?”

Dani looked to her left as the woman talked. She slowly shook her head.

“No I um, I'm just visiting someone.” The woman nodded as they stood in an awkward silence. Dani could feel the the girl looking over her almost scrutinizing her. 

“I'm Taylor.” The blonde spoke. Dani had to stop her eyes from widening. So this was Taylor? The girl practically in love with Tom. Clearing her throat, she turned and smile politely.

“I'm Daniella.” Taylor nodded.

“Who do you know here, if you don't mind my asking.” 

“My boyfriend lives here.” Taylor nodded again as the pieces fell into place.

“Tom's girlfriend?” Her voice went a little tense. Dani swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

Taylor gave a big, fake, smile.

“It's nice to meet you.” Dani gave a small smile.

“You too.”

“Yea I've heard Tom talk about you. He told me about you yesterday when I stopped by.” Dani just nodded, not really knowing what to say. 

“Did you know I stopped by?” Dani nodded.

“Yea I was in the living room.” Taylor nodded.

“I hope you didn't mind I stopped by. I guess I'm just used to me and Tom meeting up sometimes.” The way she said it made it sound like she was trying to make Dani jealous. Dani just looked at her as she continued.

“But I guess since he has you know, we won't really meet up anymore. But don't think it was anything sexual. Just as friends.” Dani just nodded again, refraining from rolling her eyes. It seemed like forever before the elevator stopped and both girls got off. Taylor looked at Dani and gave another fake smile.

“I hope to see you around, Daniella.” Dani gave a small smile.

“Thanks you too.” She responded before walking off down the hallway to Tom's apartment. She felt Taylor's eyes on her the entire way. As she made it to Tom's door, she knocked, looking down the hallway to see Taylor still looking at her. Once she was caught, she smiled and waved before heading off down the hall. Dani shook her head as the apartment door opened and Tom stepped out with a smile.

“Hello sweetheart.” He bent down and kissed her as she walked in.

“Hey.” She walked in and sat down at the island.

“I ordered chinese, I hope that was okay.” Dani nodded as he handed her the container holding her food. She waited until Tom sat down next to her to talk.

“So guess who I met.” Tom looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. He swallowed his bite and smiled.

“Hold on let me guess. That man on the internet you watch all the time.” Dani rolled her eyes as he laughed.

“His name is Shane Dawson and no. Taylor.” Tom stopped laughing.

“Really?” Dani nodded, taking a bite of her chicken.

“Where?”

“In the elevator. She's uh, something.” Tom sighed and set his fork down and turned to face her.

“What did she say?”

“Just that you guys used to meet up sometimes. I think she was trying to make me jealous.” Tom sighed and grabbed both of Dani's hands, holding them in how own.

“Don't listen to her, Dani. We have never hung up or meet out. She tried but I ignore it every time.” 

“I didn't believe her. I think she was just trying to make me jealous.” Tom nodded and kissed her knuckles before letting her hands go.

“So how was studying?” 

“It was good. I think Ryan finally got it. We would have gotten more done is someone didn't keep calling.” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Well you usually answer. I got worried.”

“I told you I'd be at Ryan's.” Tom just shrugged.

“Don't take this the wrong way, love, but I don't think me calling is what is going to end up making Ryan fail.” Dani raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Well because he isn't the smartest and I know he hasn't been reading or paying much attention in class. Maybe if I move him away from you.” Dani rolled her eyes and dropped her fork.

“Tom, we've been over this. I even told you earlier, he is just joking around.” Tom gave her a look as she stood up to stand in front of him.

“I have known Ryan since ninth grade and he has always been this way. It is harmless flirting, I promise.” Tom sighed but nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I believe you I just don't like him.” Dani smiled.

“Yea he knows that. Just lay off of him, okay. He's harmless I promise.” Tom just nodded as she hugged him. He sighed softly and rested his chin on her shoulder. He rubbed her back but his thoughts weren't there. They were on Ryan. He hoped she was right or else they would have a problem. Not him and Dani.

Him and Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I realized in the last chapter, I made a mistake. When Dani said the test was Friday, I mean't next Friday the day of Tom and Dani's one month anniversary. I was so excited to write the chapter, I completely forgot to make that clear so I decided to put it here! Please remember to read and review to let me know what you guys think and if you guys are enjoying this story because I know I am enjoying writing it! That being said, this chapter is the beginning of some crazy times for Dani so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I do make clothes set on Polyvore for each chapter of the story so if you ever want to check them out, my name on there is Jamcneill!

Daniella groaned as she woke up. An incessant ringing was sounding throughout her room, waking her from her deep sleep. 

“Shut up.” She groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. 

“That's not how phones work, Bella!” She rolled her eyes when she heard her father outside her door.

“Thanks dad.” She called back. She heard him laugh, making her shake her head. Dropping her arm, she turned her head and picked up her phone from the nightstand. She sighed when she saw it was Tom.

“Already?” She looked at the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was only seven in the morning. Seven in the morning. On a Monday.

Groaning, she was tempted to send him to voicemail but she knew he would just call again. Sliding her thumb across the answer button, she held the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” She mumbled tiredly, reaching a hand up to rub her tired eyes.

“Good morning, love. I'm sorry if I woke you.” Dani sighed.

“No, no it's okay. I was going to have to get up and get ready for school anyway. What's up?” She asked, sitting up and stretching out.

“Well since today is school and we won't be able to talk much, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight.” Dani raised an eyebrow as she walked into her bathroom.

“Tom, we just hung out yesterday.”

Tom rolled his eyes as he laid in bed.

“I know that but does that mean we can't hang out tonight?” Dani sighed softly, leaning against the sink counter.

“What would we do?” Tom smirked.

“Whatever you'd like to, my love.” Dani gave a small smile.

“Okay. I'll see you tonight.” Tom smiled.

“Amazing. See you later, sweetheart.”

“Bye.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end button. Sighing, she set it on the counter as thoughts were running through her head. This was the second time within a week that he had practically begged her to come over. She was sure that he would get sick of her if they kept spending a lot of time together. But then again, this was her first grown up relationship. Was that how it worked?

Shaking her head, she closed the bathroom door and turned her shower on. Thirty minutes later, she reemerged, wrapped in a fluffy white towel as she walked over to her walk in closet. Looking through her clothes, she decided on a flowy white sweater dress that flowed out above her knees and had long sleeves. She paired it with a nice infinity scarf, knee high maroon socks, and knee high dark brown riding boots. Walking back to her bathroom, she dried and curled her hair before applying simple make up. Once she was satisfied, she turned everything off and grabbed her phone and school bag before heading downstairs.

She smiled seeing her mother sitting at the island while her father was behind the stove cooking.

“Buongiorno mia figlia” Daniella smiled at her father as she sat down next to her mother.

“Buongiorno, papà.”

“Hey you two, you know how I feel about you two speaking Italian.” Lorenzo and Dani laughed.

“Not my fault, my love. I've tried to teach you many times.” Dani laughed as Carrie rolled her eyes.

“Well you did teach Dani young. Your first word was bella.” Dani smiled. 

“Blame dad, that's all he called me.” 

“That's because I wanted to name you Bella but I came around to Daniella.” Lorenzeo said as he set the girls food in front of them.

“But dad, Daniella was your mom's name. Why did you want to name me Bella?” Carrie smirked and raised an eyebrow at her husband as Lorenzo looked down at the stove.

“I just liked the name.” Dani rolled her eyes and looked at her mother.

“Mom?” Carrie looked at her daughter and smiled.

“Your dad had a dog named Bella when we got married. She died a month before you were born.” Dani's eyes widened as she looked at her father.

“You wanted to name me after a dog?” Lorenzo shook his head.

“I had her since I was twenty five. I loved her.”

“Enough to name me after her?” Lorenzo laughed.

“It was only a thought for a week. Then when you were born, your mom brought up Daniella and when I looked at you, I saw your grandmother. I knew it was to be your name.”

“Well at least you didn't look at me and see your dog.”

Carrie and Lorenzo laughed.

“True.” Carrie smiled and looked at her daughter. 

“So how has school been honey? I feel like we haven't really talked lately.” Dani smiled as she cut her pancake.

“It's good. I'm passing. I like all my teachers.”

Especially one.

Carrie smiled.

“Good, sweetheart. I'm glad.” Dani nodded.

“Listen Bella...” Dani held her hand up, cutting him off.

“Nope, find a new nickname. I'm not your dog.” Carrie laughed as Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, your mother and I are off tonight so what do you say we have a family night. Family dinner, family games.”

“No monopoly. Last time we played, you and Dani didn't talk for a day.” Dani and her father rolled their eyes at the same time. 

“What do you say, honey?” Dani thought about it for a minute, thinking back to the phone call that woke her up. She knew she told Tom she'd come over but she hadn't really hung out with her parents in a while. She was sure he would understand.

She smiled and nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” All three shared a smile. After finishing her food, she took care of her dishes, kissed both her parents cheeks and headed out to school.

/*/

Abby and Dani laughed as they walked through the hallway. 

“I can't believe she quit.” Abby sighed and nodded as Dani opened her locker. Abby had just gotten down telling Dani how her tutor quit on her after Abby's non stop questions about her grandson.

“I was just curious. She called me a harlot, told me I would probably never graduate college and I need to go to church.” Dani laughed again and shook her head as she switched out her books.

“Only you, I swear.” Abby shrugged, leaning against the other locker. 

“Well jokes on her anyway. I found him on Facebook. I plan on messaging him tonight.” Dani laughed.

“She probably already warned him about you.” Abby rolled her eyes.

“The old bat would.” Dani just shook her head. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Abby stand straighter and fix her hair.

“Mr. Hottie at two o'clock.” Dani rolled her eyes and shut her locker, turning around as Tom came to stop next to them. He smiled warmly at the two.

“Good morning girls.” Abby smiled and stepped up a little.

“Morning Mr. Hiddleston. So, enjoying the crappy weather?” Dani rolled her eyes at Abby's attempt at flirting. Tom just smiled.

“I do actually. My favorite weather is cold and rainy.” Abby laughed.

“You sound like Dani.” Tom smiled and looked at his girlfriend.

“Speaking of, do you mind if I steal Daniella for a moment?” Abby smiled and shook her head.

“Nope. I'll wait out here for you Dani.” Dani nodded and Tom led her to his classroom that was two doors down from her locker. Walking in, she heard the door shut behind them. Turning around, she saw Tom leaning against it, smiling.

“Yes Mr Hiddleston?” Tom's smile widened as he pushed off the door. Setting his bags on his desk, he walked over to Dani. Instead of saying anything, he moved her away from the tiny window on the door to a place no one could see them before pressing his lips against hers. Dani let a soft sigh, placing her hands on his arms while he rested his larger ones on her hips. Breaking their kiss, Tom moved her hair away from her ear.

“You look beautiful today, my love.” Dani smiled as he trailed kisses down to her neck. Dani wanted so badly to keep going but they were in school, in a classroom where anyone could walk in. Tom frowned when she slightly pushed him away.

“We're in school and the last thing I want is to walk out of here with a hickey.” Tom chuckled.

“Good point. So for dinner tonight I was thinking we could cook together. Maybe you can show me how to make that homemade pasta you're always going on about.” Dani gave a small smile as he sat on the edge of his desk.

“About that.” Tom's smile dropped.

“What is it?” Dani sighed and stepped forward so she was standing between his long legs.

“My mom and dad want to have a family night tonight.” Tom nodded slowly.

“And you can't tell them you already have plans?” Dani raised an eyebrow.

“No because they want to have this since we haven't spent a lot of time together lately.” She felt herself getting a little angry. She knew they already made plans but spending time with her parents who she hadn't gotten to see a lot of in the past couple weeks was a little more important than having dinner with her boyfriend who she saw everyday at school and spent at least four nights with him just hanging out at his apartment.

Tom saw she was getting angry and sighed. He definitely didn't want to be the one who put her in a bad mood. Besides, she was right. He did get to see her a lot more these past weeks than her parents then again, that wasn't his fault. Maybe if her parents weren't busy with work all the time, they'd see her.

Shaking the thought from his head, he looked at her.

“You are right, love. I am sorry. You deserve time with your parents.” Dani nodded.

“Thank you.” Tom nodded.

“But I would like to spend some time together today. Lunch break is in ten minutes. Why don't you come over to the apartment then.” Dani shook her head.

“I can't. I already promised Abby I'd go to lunch with her at the coffee shop.” 

Tom sighed angrily.

“So we won't get to spend time with each other at all today? Maybe I can join you and your parents for dinner?” Dani's eyes widened, looking for any sign that he was joking but found none.

“Yea, like that would go over so well. Mom, dad, meet my english teacher and oh yea, my boyfriend.” She shook her head.

“Well I'd like to meet them.”

“Then meet them on parent/teacher night. Tom, you know we can't tell anyone.” Tom sighed, seeming to snap out of what ever trance he was in.

“I know, I just want to spend time together.” 

“Tom it's one day. Besides, we spent yesterday together, Friday, Thursday, and Tuesday. And, this Friday we'll be together since it's been a month. We see each other all the time. You're gonna get sick of me at one point.” She had the joke to make the mood lighter but Tom just kept a straight face.

“I wouldn't.” Dani rolled her eyes and moved closer, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Yes you would and I wouldn't want that. It's just one day. I think you'll live.” She pecked his lips before moving out of his hold. He turned and watched as she picked up her book bag. Turning back around, she kissed him once more.

“I'll call you later, okay?” Tom just nodded, kissing her once more this time with a little more power. 

“Bye sweetheart.” He rasped as they broke apart. She gave a small smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Bye. I'll see you in class.” Tom nodded and just watched as she walked out the door. His hands clenched the wood underneath him, his knuckles turning white. A plan formulated in his head. They would be seeing each other tonight and, he would meet her family.

/*/

“Mom, have you seen my diary?” Dani asked, walking downstairs. She had owned the diary since she was ten, it being a gift from her grandfather. She carried it with her everywhere, writing in it throughout the day but when she got home from school, she couldn't find it. She could have sworn she took it with her to school but when she didn't see it in her bag, she thought maybe she was wrong.

That thought went out the door when she practically tore her room apart looking for it. It wasn't that she was afraid anyone would read it because she didn't write anything detrimental in there it was just something that meant a lot to her and and she would never forgive herself if she lost it.

Carrie looked up at her daughter and shook her head.

“No sweetie, I haven't. Where did you have it last?” Dani sighed as she sat down in a chair at the island.

“I could have sworn I put it in my bag this morning but when I went to get it when I got home, it wasn't there.” Carrie nodded as she checked on the lasagna.

“Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure it will show up. Maybe you left it in your locker.” Dani nodded but she didn't think so.

“Yea maybe.” She heard footsteps coming down the stairs as her father walked into the kitchen.

“What will show up?” Dani sighed again.

“The diary Nonno gave me. I can't find it.” Lorenzo nodded.

“Don't worry honey, you'll find it.” Dani nodded.

“You sound like mom.”

“Well your mom is always right.” Lorenzo flashed a smile at Carrie, who just rolled her eyes. Dani laughed and shook her head. As the family sat in the kitchen, they heard the doorbell go off. Everyone furrowed their eyebrows.

“Who could that be?” Dani shrugged as she followed her father to the door, curiosity getting the best of her. She stood behind her dad as her mom came to stand behind her. Dani expected a solicitor or a neighbor. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with a smiling Tom who was holding what looked like a small book. Dani's eyes widened as she got a closer look. She recognized the pattern on the front. It was her diary!

Her mouth almost dropped open as her father spoke.

“Hello.” Tom smiled.

“Hello, are you Mr. Marino?” Lorenzo nodded.

“I am. Who are you?” Tom let out a little laugh.

“I am Tom Hiddleston, I am your daughter Daniella's english teacher. I came because she dropped this in class earlier and I thought I'd return it.” He handed the book over to Lorenzo. He smiled and turned to Daniella.

“Look Bella, your book.” Daniella just gave a small smile, taking the book from her father and clutching it to her chest. Tom smiled at her as Carrie stepped forward.

“Thank you so much. That book means a lot to her.” Tom smiled and bowed his head slightly.

“You are very welcome. Good night, see you in school tomorrow Daniella.” He turned to walk away but was stopped.

“Wait!” He smirked but quickly dropped it as he turned back around. He raised his eyebrows innocently.

“Yes?”

“We were just about to sit down and have dinner. Would you like to come in and join us? As a thank you?” Dani's eyes widened even more. Tom smiled.

“I wouldn't want to impose.” Lorenzo and Carrie just waved him off.

“You wouldn't, honest. Please, come in.” Tom smiled as they moved to the side and stepped in. His stood right next to Dani, who was using all herself control not to hit him with her book. She wasn't stupid. She would have remembered the book falling out in class. Tom stole it and used it for an excuse to show up to her house and it made her angry. So angry. She specifically told him no, but yet here he is, standing next to her. In her house.

“Dinner should be done in a few minutes. Please, make yourself at home. Dani, would you show him around?” Dani wanted to say no but just nodded her head as her parents headed back into the kitchen.

“Mr. Hiddleston, follow me.” Tom smirked and followed her upstairs. He expected her to be happy but instead, he was greeted by an angry glare as soon as they were out of ear shot of her parents.

“What are you doing here?” Tom scowled.

“Well love, I was returning your diary.” Dani rolled her eyes.

“Cut the crap, Tom. I know I didn't just drop this in your class. Did you take it?” Tom smirked.

“Now why would I do that?” Dani sighed.

“This isn't funny, Tom. I told you no earlier. Are you trying to make it known we're together?”

“I told you I just wanted to spend time together and now we are.” Dani shook her head. 

“No Tom, we're not. You need to leave.” Tom scowled.

“Why?” Dani wanted to throw her hands in the air.

“Because Tom, this is supposed to be time with my family. Something I told you about earlier today and how much it means to me but yet here you are.”

“I wanted to see you.” Dani wanted to rip her hair out.

“I understand that but it still isn't right. We can't be together all the time, we both need time to do things on our own.” Tom scowled. This was not what he expected at all.

“Where is this all coming from?” Dani sighed.

“It's coming from the girl who feels like she has neglected everyone else since we started to see each other and I can't do that just because I have a boyfriend now. I need to spend time with them too, without you intruding or calling me to come over, okay? Do you see where I am coming from now?” Tom just nodded and sighed.

“I am sorry love. You're right, you shouldn't neglect your friends and family now that we're together. I know how much they mean to you.”

'Then why did you show up tonight?' She thought to herself.

“Thank you. I promise to see you before Friday but please, just give me this time with my family.” Tom nodded.

“As you wish.” Dani nodded as they heard her mother.

“Tom, Daniella, dinner is ready!” Dani walked around Tom and went back down the stairs, the older man following her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't angry because he was. Was it so bad to want to spend time with his girlfriend? A girlfriend he was pretty sure he already loved? What was so bad about that but he would do as asked and leave. 

After coming up with some random excuse, he left the Marino's and headed to his car. Once inside, his hands clenched his steering wheel. There was one thing no one knew about Tom. That was he didn't like when people didn't listen to him and Daniella was no exception. He had try to keep that flaw about him at bay but that fight in her house, brought it forward. 

Starting his car, he started the drive back to his house coming up with a new plan. A plan to make sure Daniella knew who wore was in charge and who made the rules and it certainly wasn't her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was so excited to write this chapter, like really excited to write it, so here it is! There is smut in this chapter so if you don't like it, just skip over it. I will try and mark where it starts and ends so you can skip it! Don't forget to leave me a review so I know what you guys think!

It had been a couple days since the fight at Dani's house. Tom had apologized more the next day and though Dani accepted it, she still didn't understand why he would do that? Why he seemed so hell bent on being together all the time?

“What's got you thinking so much?” Dani looked up from her notebook to Ryan who was sitting across from her. It was Friday afternoon and the two were in the library studying for the english test that was coming up next period.

She shook her head, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes. 

“Nothing, just thinking. So have you got everything down yet?” Ryan nodded.

“Yea, I think I got it down pat. I can't thank you enough for helping me, Dani. I know I'm not always most focused guy but it means a lot.” Dani smiled as she closed her books.

“It's no problem, Ry. We're friends and that's what friends do.” Ryan nodded.

“Well I appreciate it and don't think we'll just be friends for long. I'm going to woo you sooner or later.” Dani laughed.

“I don't doubt you'll try but right now, it won't happen.”

“Why is there someone else?” Ryan smirked. Dani's cheeks blushed as Ryan laughed.

“There is. Spill, who is it?” Dani rolled her eyes.

“None of your business.”

“Oh come on Dani, you can tell me. Do I know him?”

Yes.

“No you don't and I'd like to keep it that way and Ryan, please don't tell anyone. I'd like to keep it on the down low for now.” Ryan saw the serious look she had on her face and nodded.

“Okay, fine. I won't say anything.” Dani nodded.

“Thank you.” Ryan nodded.

“You're welcome but if it doesn't work out, you know where to find me.” Dani rolled her eyes and threw her pencil at him, making him laugh and throw it back.

Tom walked into the library. He had seen Daniella walk in a while ago and intended to follow her had it not been for the stupid meeting he had to attend. When he walked in, he smiled seeing her sitting at a table. He looked her up and down his eyes trailing over the loose white top she was wearing, her black leggings, and her over the knee, flat heeled, black boots. She looked beautiful. Then again, she looked beautiful in even a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

He snapped out of his stare when he heard her laugh. A laugh that made his heartbeat speed up but when he saw who she was with, that stopped and a firm scowl planted itself on his face. Ryan. He watched as they threw a pencil back and forth at each other. He wanted so badly to go over there, take Dani's arm and lead her away from him but that would draw suspicion. He was delighted however when she excused herself to go find a book. He watched her and followed.

Dani stood looking at the books, trying to find the one she needed for her history class.

“Zane, Zane.” She whispered to herself, trying to find the author's name.

“I believe you're looking for this one.” She heard an all to familiar accented voice sound behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with a smiling Tom. She smiled at him, looking down to see he was holding the book she needed.

“Thank you.” Tom smiled as she took the book.

“You're welcome, love. What are you doing in here?”

“Oh I'm helping Ryan make sure he's prepared for next period.” Tom nodded.

“The test isn't that hard.” Dani smirked.

“Says the man who made it.” Tom chuckled and looked down both ends of the shelf, making sure no one saw them before bending down to kiss her. Dani pushed him back slightly, making him furrow his eyebrows.

“We're in to open of a spot. You get to kiss me as much as you'd like tonight though.” Tom smiled. He planned on doing more than kissing tonight.

“And I most certainly will. I will pick you up at six for dinner, does that sound good?” Dani smiled and nodded.

“It sounds great. Where are we going?” Tom smirked.

“That, my love, is a surprise. All I will tell you is to dress nice.” Dani sighed but nodded.

“Okay. I should probably get back to Ryan before he comes looking for me.” Tom refrained from rolling his eyes instead just nodded. Dani stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his cheek.

“I'll see you later.” Tom nodded and watched as she walked away. Tonight was going to be special for them, he was sure of it.

/*/

Dani looked at herself in the mirror again. Within an hour, she had changed into five different outfits, not liking how any of them looked. She wanted to look great for tonight what it being her one month. Despite her being considered one of the pretty girls, she never had many serious boyfriends. She would date a boy for maybe three weeks before they proved they just wanted one thing then as soon as she denied them, they were gone. 

Shaking her head, she looked in her mirror at her sixth outfit. It was a black, lace panel, bodycon dress Liking what she was seeing, she nodded to herself. She left her hair straight and did her make up before going out to her room. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, seeing it was almost six o'clock and Tom would be here any minute. 

“Shit.” She cursed. She ran to her closet and quickly grabbed her black strap heels. Sliding them on, she secured the strap around her ankle before grabbing her clutch. She placed some money and her phone inside just as the doorbell went off.

Taking a deep breath, she turned off her bedroom lights and carefully walked down the stairs and to the door. Opening it up, she smiled when she saw Tom standing there holding flowers for her. He smiled when he saw her.

“Hi.” She said shyly when she saw him look her up and down. He raised his blue eyes to meet hers and smiled.

“Hello love. You look beautiful.” Dani blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you. You look handsome.” Tom had picked out a navy suit with a white button up shirt.

“Thank you. Here these are for you.” Dani smiled and gratefully took the flowers.

“Thank you. Come in while I put these in water.” Tom nodded and stepped inside as Dani walked to the kitchen. Tom watched the sway of her hips as she went, suppressing a groan. He was glad they were going to a small restaurant that not many people went to. He definitely didn't want to have to deal with other people staring at her the way he was. He was allowed to. No one else was.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her heels coming towards him. Dani smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Okay, all done. Are you ready?” Tom nodded and offered her his arm.

“My love.” Dani smiled and placed her hand on his arm as he led her out the door. She made sure the door was locked before following him to the driveway. Her eyes widened when she saw his car.

“You own a Jag?” Tom smirked and nodded.

“You didn't know that?” Dani shook her head.

“No we never go anywhere.” Tom laughed as he opened her door for her.

“Well then surprise.” She giggled and slid into the car, smiling when he shut the door behind her. She was happy that they were on better terms now after their fight. She smiled at him as he got in and started the car.

“Ready?” Dani nodded and placed her left arm on the middle console. Tom started his car and pulled out of her driveway, beginning their drive. 

“So can I know where we're going now?” 

“Just somewhere quiet and don't worry, it's somewhere on the edge of town that not many people know about.” Dani nodded, crossing her legs.

“You finished your test early.” He said, breaking the silence between them. Dani laughed and nodded.

“Yea it wasn't that hard.” Tom smirked.

“I told you so.” Dani rolled her eyes, making him laugh.

“Yea, yea. All though I do wonder how Ryan did. Any thing you'd like to tell me?” Tom shook his head.

“Now what kind of teacher would I be if I told you other student's grades and why are you so worried about him?” He was trying to keep his anger in check, not wanting the mention of the stupid boy to ruin his good mood.

Dani sighed.

“Because Ryan's dad pushes him hard. He is the quarter back of the football team and his dad wants him to get into a division one school and he needs good grades.”

“So you're helping him?” Dani nodded.

“Yea I just wanna do what I can.” Tom sighed and held her hand as he continued to keep his gaze on the road.

“Well that's very nice of you, Daniella. You are a good friend.” Dani smiled.

“Thank you.” Tom nodded and raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. Dani smiled and looked out the window as they continued driving. It was about forty five minutes later when they pulled up in front of small, beautiful looking restaurant.

“Wow.” Tom smiled at her reaction.

“Wait till you're inside.” He got out and handed his keys to the valet before going to help Dani out. She smiled and accepted his hand. He placed in the crook of his elbow before heading inside. Dani's eyes widened even more when they walked in. The place was truly beautiful for being so small.

“Reservations for Hiddleston.” The man at the desk nodded and grabbed two menus.

“Follow me.” 

“Come on love.” Tom whispered, leading Daniella away from her sight seeing. She focused back on the man in front of them and saw they were led to a table in the back. Tom pulled her chair out for her, making her smile yet again before he sat down across from her.

“May I start you two off with something to drink?”

“A bottle of you're finest wine please.” The man nodded and walked away. Dani raised an eyebrow as she looked at her boyfriend.

“Wine? Mr. Hiddleston surely you aren't supplying a minor with alcohol.” Tom smirked.

“I am besides, the minor looks like she is twenty one. Especially in that beautiful dress she is wearing.” Dani blushed.

“Well thank you.” Tom nodded and sat back in his chair.

“And besides, I know the owner.” Dani raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

“We've been friends for years. Maybe you'll get to meet him today.” He saw Dani giving him a weird look.

“What's with the look?” Dani smirked.

“I just didn't know you had any friends besides crazy Taylor.” Tom scowled as she laughed.

“Oh come on, that was funny.” Tom just scowled.

“I see you find my pain funny.” Dani laughed.

“Tom, if you don't like her then tell her to leave you alone.” 

“I've tried, she won't take no as an answer.” 

“Well then maybe I can tell her.” Tom smirked and lent forward.

“Now that is something I'd like to see.” Dani just hummed as he lent over and kissed her on the lips. Dani kissed back but before anything could heat it, the waiter came back with an ice bucket and a bottle of wine. Both sighed but sat back in their seats. For the rest of dinner, the two would joke back and forth, talk about things going on in school, and steal kisses here and there. Dani was definitely happy the fight was behind them.

“That was so good.” Tom smiled as Dani sat back in her seat.

“I'm glad you liked it, love. Would you like to come back to mine, maybe have a cup of tea?” Dani smiled and was ready to answer when another British accent cut her off.

“Well look who we have here.” Dani looked up and saw a man with dark curly hair coming towards them. She heard Tom laugh as he stood up to greet the man.

“You know this is my favorite place.” The man laughed as they shook hands.

“It's good to see you again, Tom.” Dani watched on.

“It's good to see you too, Ben.” Ben smiled and looked at Dani.

“And who might this be?” Tom looked down at Dani and smiled.

“Ben, this is my girlfriend Daniella. Daniella, this is the friend I told you about, Benedict Cumberbatch.” Dani smiled and stood, shaking his hand.

“It's nice to meet you.”

“It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you.” Dani smiled.

“All good I hope.” Benedict laughed and looked at Tom.

“So how was everything? Did my staff treat you well?” Tom nodded as he wrapped an arm around Dani's waist.

“They did.”

“Everything was delicious.” Daniella added. Benedict smiled.

“Well thank you. Can we offer you guys dessert?” Dani opened her mouth but Tom cut her off.

“Actually I think we were getting ready to leave, right love?” Dani looked up at him and nodded.

“Yea if you want.” 

“Maybe next time then.” They both nodded at Benedict. They said their goodbyes and paid their bill before heading to Tom's apartment.

“Should I be on the look out for crazy?” Tom laughed as he held her by her waist in the elevator.

“I think we'll be okay.” Dani smile and snuggled closer to him. Tom trailed his fingers up and down her clothed back, making a shiver run down her spine. Tom smirked when he saw her shiver. Once the elevator reached his floor, they walked to his apartment where he let them in. Tom made them two cups of tea before they sat on the couch.

“Thank you for tonight, Tom. I had a lot of fun.”

“As did I, sweetheart. To many more months.” Dani smiled and clanked her mug against his. Tom watched as she took a sip. When she did, he took her mug from here.

“What?” Tom set them both down on the table in front of them and moved closer to her.

“I didn't get to kiss you as much as I would have liked today.” Dani smiled and traced her fingers on his chest.

“Should we fix that?” She bit her lip, making him groan and nod. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek before lowering his mouth on hers. The kiss started off soft and sweet until Tom nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance which Dani happily granted him. Dani let out a little squeak when she felt herself being pulled across his lap so she was straddling him. 

Their kiss never broke and Dani placed her hands in his hair as his traveled up and down her back. The patterns he was tracing on her back and the passionate kiss they were sharing were making Dani feel a feeling she had never felt before but she knew what it was. She was getting wet. Having to break apart to breath, Tom took a big breath of hair before going to her neck. Dani kept her hands in his hair as he licked and sucked. She let out a low moan when he hit her sweet spot. 

“Tom.” She called softly as, her hips dropping to brush against Tom's. She gasped when felt something poking her thigh, a blush covering her cheeks.

“I want you.” He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss underneath it. Dani's heart was racing at this point. 

“I um, I...” Tom heard the nerves in her voice. Sitting back, he looked at her.

“What's wrong, Dani?” Dani's eyes lowered.

“I um, I've never done this before.” Tom's eyes widened. 

“Really?” Dani nodded. Tom almost let out a smirk but he didn't, instead gripping her chin so she would look at him.

“Do you want to?” He was hoping the answer was yes because he certainly wanted to if the strain in his pants were any telling.

“I-I do but what if I'm terrible. I mean you've probably been with many women, look at you. What if it's not good.” She mumbled embarrassingly, her cheeks on fire. Tom shook his head.

“I doubt that my love and I will teach you.” He let go of her chin and sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Will you let me teach you, Dani.” Dani felt like her skin was on fire and her heart was going to jump out of her chest as he kissed her neck again. All though she was scared, she did want this. She knew she could trust Tom and he was nothing like any of the boys she had ever met.

“Yes.” She whispered. Tom smirked into her neck and pulled back. Dani yelped when he suddenly stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Tom walked them down the hall and to his bedroom. Kicking the door behind him, he walked over and gently sat Dani down. Kneeling on the ground in front of her, Dani watched as he took her shoes off, kissing up her legs. Dani moaned softly. She was definitely wet.

(BEGINNING OF SMUT)

“Lets get you out of that dress sweetheart.” He shed his suit jacket, throwing it on the floor before pulling Dani up and turning her around. She felt him unzip her dress before it was pushed down her body to pool around her ankles. She felt self conscious just standing there in black strapless bra and lace panties. Like he knew what she was thinking, he turned her around and cupped her cheeks.

“You are beautiful, Daniella. Are you sure you want this?” Dani looked up at him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

“I do.” Tom nodded and he gave her a fiery kiss. Walking forwards, he made her walk back until her knees hit the soft mattress. With one shove, she was laying on her back. She sat up on her elbows, watching as he took of his pants and button up shirt. She bit her lip when she saw his muscles. He really did look like a God. Crawling on top of her like a predator would his pray, he cause her to lay flat on her back as he straddled her waist. He reached around her back and undid her bra, throwing it on the ground. Dani was tempted to cover herself but Tom stopped her.

“Let me see them.” Looking down, he softly kissed each breath. Dani felt her heart racing as he buried his face in her neck as his hand traveled down her stomach, stopping at the edge of her panties.

Dani swore her heart stopped when he dipped his hand inside. Her back arched off the bed when she felt a finger brush against her sensitive bundle of nerves and his lips wrapped around her sensitive nipple.

“Fuck!” Tom smirked and let go of her nipple, looking up at her.

“You're wet for me.” He rasped in her ear. Dani moaned as he continued to run his finger up and down her wet folds.

“Tom.” She moaned, making him smirk. Removing his hand, he crawled off of her and back down to the floor. Pulling her so her knees were hanging off the bed, he slowly pulled her panties off, throwing them somewhere in the room. Dani waited on baited breath when she felt his breath near her heat. She knew what he was about to do and it made her even wetter. Tom slowly kissed her thighs, licking and sucking leaving little love bites.

“Shit.” She whispered. Her eyes were almost closed but they popped open when she felt his tongue against her wet heat. A loud moan tore from her throat as he held her legs apart. He licked her up and down before taking her clit into his mouth.

“Oh my god. Don't stop.” Tom smirked and kept at his work. Dani's eyes closed and her head thrashed against the bed as a bunch of new sensations ran through her. Tom could tell she was close by how wet she was. Dani felt an unfamiliar tightening in her belly. She wasn't sure what it was until Tom sucked on her clit again, making her yell loudly as her hips moved against his face and stars burst behind her eyes from her first orgasm. Tom kept sucking until her body fell to the bed. He let go, wiping his mouth with her chin before standing up. He smiled seeing her laying there, completely naked with her chest heaving up and down. Dani cracked her eyes open to see Tom standing above her.

“That was incredible.” Tom smiled.

“I'm glad. Are you ready for more?” Dani nodded. She sat up and moved to the end of the bed. She placed her hands on his hips, kissing his abs as she pushed his boxers down. She had to stop her eyes from widening. He was huge! She'd be lying if she said it didn't scare her a little but she just let it go. She knew Tom would be gentle with her. Tom watched as she pushed his boxers down and kissed father down his abs. As much as he would love her lips wrapped around his cock, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows when she felt hands on her shoulder, pushing her away slightly. She looked up at Tom who pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Not tonight baby. Tonight is about you. Get up on the pillows.” Dani nodded and scooted back until her back hit the fluffy pillows. She watched as Tom grabbed a condom from his nightstand and rolled it on. She took a deep breath as he crawled back on bed. This was really happening. Her first time was happening now. She was a mix of scared and excited.

“Are you ready, love?” She looked at him and nodded.

“Just, be gentle.” Tom smiled.

“I will. You trust me, right?” Dani nodded without a second thought. Of course she trusted him. He lent down and kissed her sweetly.

“Put your arms around my neck.” She did as told before kissing him again. As they kissed, Tom lifted her leg to wrap around his waist as he lined up with her entrance. Dani felt his tip poking her. She closed her eyes, gasping when he pushed into her. Her eyes immediately widened as he broke through her barrier. 

“Just breathe love. We're almost there.” Dani took a deep breath as he continued to push into her until he was all the way in. Tom groaned at how tight she was. She clenched around him, making it hard t control himself but he wouldn't let his control slip. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt her.

He stopped when he was all the way in as she continued to breathe.

“There you go. In and out okay. I'm going to start moving. If it hurts, tell me.” Dani nodded, keeping a good grip around his neck. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in at the same pace. Dani kept her eyes closed and bit her lip. She was scared she wouldn't get used to it and ruin there night. That however proved to be a silly thought because within minutes, most of the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure.

“Tom!” She moaned, her hips moving to meet his thrust for thrust. Tom growled slightly.

“That's it love. Does it feel good now?” Dani nodded, opening her eyes to look into his.

“Faster, please.” Tom smirked and started thrusting faster. Dani moaned loudly and buried her face into his neck. Tom couldn't help but watch her breasts as they bounced up and down. He was close and by the noises Daniella was making, so was she.

“God Daniella.”

“Tom don't stop.” Tom shook his head. Dani felt the tightening in her belly starting again.

“Fuck I think I'm gonna cum.” Their bodies moved together like they were one. Tom groaned when she felt him clench tightly around him.

“Tom!” She yelled loudly, her hips moving rapidly against his as she came. Tom growled and thrust faster before he came into the condom. Dani felt his hot seed and it made he moan again. Their hips moved together as they came down from their highs. When they finished both looked at each other, breathing harshly.

(END OF SMUT)

“Are you okay?” Dani nodded.

“That was amazing.” Tom smiled and kissed her softly. Pulling out of her, he took the condom off and threw it in the trash by the bed before laying down and pulling her into his arms.

“Will you stay?” He asked, running his fingers up and down her back. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning and she was tired now which led her to nod.

“Yea. Let me nap then I'll tell my parents I'm at Abby's.” Tom chuckled and nodded. He held her as she drifted off to sleep. As he watched her, he let his thoughts wonder. They had taken an important step. She had given an important part of herself over to him and that meant something to him. It meant she was his. She trusted him and gave herself to him and now, now he was sure. 

She belonged to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Pain was the first thing that she felt the next morning. A whimper escaped her throat as she blindly reached a hand down to rub at her thighs, trying to alleviate the pain. Opening her blue eyes, she came face to face with an unfamiliar ceiling as last night came back to her. A smile graced her lips as she looked to her left, expecting to see Tom still asleep but all she saw was the sheets. Furrowing her eyebrows, she started to wonder where he was when she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

Smiling, she sat up, hissing in pain again. She knew losing her virginity would hurt but she didn't expect it to hurt this much. Rubbing her eyes a little more, she slowly stood up, holding onto the bed for support as her knees buckled. She saw a red stain on the bed where she was laying and blushed profusely. Taking the pillows off, she stripped the sheet off. Carefully bending down, she grabbed Tom's discarded white button up shirt and slipped it on over her naked body before buttoning it up. She brushed her hair out with her fingers before throwing it up in a ponytail and tying it off with the hair tie that was on her wrist. Taking another deep breath, she grabbed the dirty sheets and slowly made her way out to the kitchen.

With each step, her lower parts throbbed painfully. It took her longer than it should have to get to the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw a shirtless Tom standing behind the stove, whistling.

“Good morning.” She announced, slowly walking over to the island. Tom spun around at her voice and smiled. She watched as he stirred whatever was on the stove before turning it off and walking over to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

“Good morning, love. I trust you slept well?” Dani nodded.

“Yea but you uh, you have to wash the sheets.” She held up her hand as another blush covered her cheeks in embarrassment. Tom smiled and took the sheets from her, placing them in an empty chair.

“Do not be embarrassed, Daniella. I'm honored you gave me such a special gift.” Dani smiled.

“I'm glad it was with you.” Tom smiled and bent down to kiss her. Dani kept her hands on his arms as their lips got reacquainted.

“What were you making?” She asked, pulling away. 

“I was making some breakfast, if you're hungry?” Dani smiled and nodded.

“Starving. Can I help?” 

“Of course. Would you like to make the english muffins and coffee?” Dani nodded and kissed his cheek before slowly making her way to the fridge. Tom smirked as he watched her before following her path. The two worked around each other and eventually were sitting at the island, having breakfast.

“When do you plan on leaving, love?” Dani shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

“I don't know why? Trying to get rid of me?” Tom laughed and shook his head.

“Never sweetheart. Lazy day?” Dani smiled and nodded.

“I'd like that. Besides, I think I'm to sore to do anything.” Tom laughed and rubbed her thigh.

“My apologies sweetheart. Maybe later I can kiss it better.” Dani rolled her eyes as he snickered.

“Nice try.” 

True to his word, they did have a lazy day. Lounged around on the couch, watched movies and ate takeout. It was around four in the afternoon when Dani's phone started to go off.

“Ignore it.” Tom muttered as he kissed her neck. Dani sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he licked and sucked. Her phone started going off again, making him growl.

“Let me see who that is.” She kissed his cheek before sitting up, grabbing her phone off the table.

“It's Ryan. Wonder what he wants?” Tom scowled as she answered the phone. Something triggered inside of him. Now that they had take that important step, he didn't want her talking or around him. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Dani.”

“Hey Ryan, what's up?”

“Well, me and some of the guys are going to a pool hall and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Abby's coming with Jason so you wouldn't be alone.”

Dani rolled her eyes. She should have known Abby would move on from the tutor's grandson.

“What time were you thinking?” Tom raised an eyebrow. Where was she going?”

“Maybe around seven. I can pick you up.” Dani nodded. She knew she said she wanted a lazy day but she also was going to stick to her guns and not let her being in a relationship stop her from hanging out with her friends.

“Okay, I'm in. I'll see you then.”

She pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed end.

“What did he want?” Dani turned and looked at Tom who had a cold expression on his face.

“He wanted to know if I want to go to the pool hall with him, Abby, and some of the guys.”

“Guys? As in more than one.” Dani rolled her eyes.

“Since it's plural, yes. What's with the look?” 

Tom looked at her.

“Well, you did say you wanted a lazy day and here you are, going to go off to hang out with other guys.” Dani scowled.

“We did have a lazy day. We haven't moved within the past six hours and these guys happen to be friends, some of them I've had since middle school. Why are you mad?” 

She really hoped he wasn't going to be the way he was at her house. Wanting her to spend every minute with him because she thought they were past that.

“Well we haven't spent much time together this week, Daniella and after such a special occasion, I thought you'd stay.” 

“I have stayed. All day. I even stayed last night and we talked about this Tom. I can't just not hang out with my friends because I am in a relationship now. Why are you being like this?”

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

“I will not allow you to be around other men, Daniella.”

Dani's eyes widened.

“Excuse me? Newsflash, you're not my parent so you don't get to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with.” Tom scowled.

“But I am your boyfriend and if I don't want you around someone then you shouldn't be.”

“And who would that be? Ryan?” His silence and cold stare answered her question. She shook her head.

“Jesus Tom, we've been over this. He's just a friend.”

“A friend that is constantly trying to get you into bed and I won't stand by and let him and now here you are, going out with him.” Dani shook her head.

She should have known things were going to well. Something had been off since their fight at her house but she just thought it was because it was their first fight.

“A date? I'm just hanging out with my friends and I've told Ryan I am seeing someone and he understood.

“Daniella, I do not want to argue. I don't want you around them. We're together and you should respect that.” She huffed.

“Then you should respect that they are my friends and I mean it when I say they are nothing more.” She stood up and walked to his bedroom. Tom scowled and followed her. He walked in, seeing her pulling on her dress from last night.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going home. You know, to get ready for my date.” She spat. She wanted to cry. After such an amazing night, they were now fighting for the second time in a week over something stupid.

Tom scowled and walked towards her.

“Daniella-.” She held up her hand to stop him.

“I'm done talking about it Tom. When you get over it, let me know.” She grabbed her clutch and heels before walking out of his room and out of his apartment.

Tom stood in his room, panting as he looked at the new hole in his wall. He looked down at his hand to see some plaster as a little blood. Shaking it off, he walked over to his bathroom. Rinsing his hand off, he covered it with a bandage and looked at himself in the mirror.

“You just drove her away.” His mind yelled at him.

“She doesn't understand.” He muttered to himself. He continued staring in the mirror as a plan formed in his head. 

/*/

Dani laid in her room, face down in her pillow. It was Sunday afternoon and a day after her big fight. Last night, she couldn't even enjoy herself when she went out. She was still to upset and angry about the whole thing. Who was Tom to tell her who she can and can't hang out with? She hadn't talked to him since yesterday, every time he called, she sent it straight to voicemail.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, making her turn only her head as she watched it open and her mom poke her head in.

“Hi honey, you okay?” Dani nodded as Carrie walked fully into her room. She had lied to her parents this morning and why she looked so down. All she had to do was say she had cramps which was enough for her father.

“Yea I'm fine. You guys heading out?” Her mom and dad had yet another party to go to.

“Yea we won't be long. We should be back by seven and then I'll make dinner. Are you sure you don't want to go?” Dani shook her head.

“I'm okay.” Carrie nodded and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

“There is midol downstairs and your dad found every heating pad in the house.” Dani laughed and shook her head.

“He's weird.”

“I know but that's why I love him.” Dani smiled.

“Mom, can I ask a question?” 

“Of course, sweetie. What's up?”

“Well did dad tell you about the talk he and I had about my friend in english class?” Carrie nodded.

“Yea he said he was number one around here now and I should get used to it.” Dani laughed.

“Well, we were talking again the other day and she was telling me how they got into this fight because her boyfriend didn't want her hanging out with any of her guy friends because he didn't trust them even though she has reassured him many times, they're just friends.” Carrie nodded.

“That's not his decision. They're her friends.”

“That's what I told her but she's still kind of upset.” Carrie nodded.

“Well she needs to talk it out with him. Something silly like this shouldn't ruin a relationship.” Dani just nodded as Carrie bent her forehead.

“Bye sweetie. I'll call you when we're on our way home.” Dani just nodded as she got up and left. She knew her mom was right, they should talk it out. As much as the whole thing angered her, she knew she didn't want that to end her relationship. She cared for Tom but this wasn't something they could just sweep under the rug. It was seeming to be a big problem right now, one she wanted to fix so they could move on. And if she wanted to fix it, that meant she had to talk to him.

On cue, her phone went off for the tenth time that day and it was only two in the afternoon. Sighing, she reached over already knowing who it was.

Taking a deep breath, she raised the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

She heard him sigh. Almost like he was relieved she had answered.

“Daniella, love. I've been trying to call you since yesterday.”

“I know I ignored them all. I was angry.” Tom nodded as he looked out his window.

“I know. I am calling to apologize.” Dani raised an eyebrow as she sat up in bed. She didn't expect that. 

“You are right,” he bit his tongue. “I have no right telling you who you can and cannot hang out with.”

Was he sorry? No, he wasn't. But it was part of his plan. His plan to make her fall just in love with him as he had her so she was in deep and hopefully, be easier to control. But he knew Daniella, she had fire so he had to be patient and driving her away wouldn't work so he would bite his tongue. For now.

Dani nodded.

“No, no you didn't.”

“I know and I apologize. Deeply. It's just that there is a big age gap between us. I fear you may find someone your own age who you share much in common with. Someone you have more in common with than me.” 

Dani sighed, her anger disappearing.

“Tom, you shouldn't feel that way. I care about you, a lot. We have more in common than anyone boy in my grade. I mean, what eighteen year old boy likes to just hang out at home, watch old movies and read. I could never leave you.”

Tom smirked. That's what he wanted to hear. 

“But that doesn't make what you did okay. They're my friends Tom, you're going to have to learn to deal with it. Would you want to stop being friends with Ben just because I didn't like him?”

She heard him sigh.

“No I wouldn't. I apologize, Daniella. Deeply. I promise it won't happen again.” 

'For right now.' He added in his head. Dani just nodded.

“Thank you.” Tom nodded

“You're welcome. If I told you I was outside your house right now to apologize in person, would you let me in.”

Dani's eyes widened and she got off her bed, looking out her window to see Tom sitting in his car. He gave a small smile and waved. Dani gave one back.

“How did you know my parents weren't home?” Tom smirked.

“Are they ever home? Can I come in, love?” In truth, he had been watching their house since Daniella got home last night but that was only for him to know. What? He just wanted to make sure she got home safely. At least that's what he told himself.

“Uh yea. You can.” Tom smiled and hung up before getting out of his car and walking across the street and up the little path to the front door. He rung the door bell and waited a few moments before it opened. He smiled at his girl. He stepped in and immediately pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back through the material of her sweatshirt. Dani sighed and hugged him back.

“I'm sorry Daniella. Please forgive me.” He kissed her head before placing his nose in her hair.

“You're forgiven.” Tom smiled as they just stood there. His plan was officially in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothes set for chapter seven: http://www.polyvore.com/teachers_pet_chapter_seven/set?id=205632900


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight Clothes Set: http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/205803635/id/JKPO4IVh5hGI1OtdzX_htA/size/l.jpg

Calculating blue eyes watched her from across the cafeteria. She was sitting all alone, her brown hair spilling over one shoulder, ending just below her breasts. He watched as her eyes swept over the book she was reading. It had been a week since their big fight and he was happy to say, his plan was right on track. He had been on his best behavior, keeping his true thoughts locked up while they were together. It was all part of his plan. His plan to make sure she was his and stayed his.

He watched as one of the biggest pains in his life walked over and joined her. His hands clenched at his side when he watched the young boy place his hand on her shoulder. He watched as Dani looked up and smiled at him before he sat down next to her. That smile would normally make his knees weak but seeing her give it to Ryan, made his blood boil but he had to keep himself in check. One more fight involving the boy he was sure would make her end things and he wasn't going to allow that.

Taking a deep breath, he watched them for a few more minutes before walking out of the cafeteria and back to his classroom just as Daniella was starting to look around. 

Dani sat alone at a lunch table, waiting for Abby and Ryan to show up so they could eat. While she was sitting there reading To Kill A Mockingbird, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She had goosebumps on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood up straight. She just shook off the feeling. She was in a cafeteria full of people after all. She was just about to look up and look around when a hand landed on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly but was relieved when she saw it was only Ryan. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

“Hey Ryan. About time.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Blame coach, he kept me back.” Dani nodded.

“Have you seen Abby?” 

“Yea she was with Jason. Said she'd be here in a few.” Dani rolled her eyes.

“So they're making out in the janitors closet.” Ryan nodded.

“Better then against the pool table last week.” Dani laughed as she closed her book and put it in her bag. The feeling of being watched was still there and she couldn't take it anymore. Looking around the cafeteria, she saw no one was looking at her. 

“You okay?” Dani looked at Ryan and nodded.

“Yea fine.” She said as Abby came up to them, smoothing down her blonde hair.

“Hey guys.” Both Ryan and Dani smirked.

“Hey Ab, have fun with Jason?” Abby blushed as she sat down.

“Look at her hair, Ry. I'm sure she had a lot of run.” Ryan and Daniella both laughed, making Abby roll her eyes.

“You two are just sad you don't have anyone to have fun with.”

“I don't but Dani does.” Ryan said, the words slipping from his mouth before he could think. Dani's eyes widened as did Ryan's when he realized what he said.

“What? Dani you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?” Dani looked and saw a small amount of her hurt on her best friend's face. She sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair.

“It wasn't because I didn't want to Abby. I just want to keep it on the down low for right now.”

“But you told Ryan?”

“Actually, I guessed.” Ryan said, trying to make the situation better. Abby scowled and looked at her best friend.

“I'm sorry Ab's. I really am.” Abby sighed and dropped the scowl when she saw the sincere look on her face.

“It's okay.” She smirked leaning forward. “Who is he?”

Dani laughed.

“I can't say. Not right now anyway.” 

“What is in like the F.B.I or something?” Dani laughed and shook her head.

“No but it's still a new relationship and I just wanna keep it private. I'll tell you eventually.”

'Like after we graduate.' She said in her mind.

Abby sighed and sat back in her chair.

“Fine, be that way. Ryan, how do you feel now that Dani has a boyfriend and you have no shot.” Ryan smirked.

“I'm fine. I can wait. Dani will realize we should be together sooner or later.” He draped an arm over her shoulder's. Dani rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

“I'll pick later.” Abby laughed as Ryan scowled. The group of friends hung out and are before heading to their class.

Tom sat at his desk, watching as the students filed in. He saw Dani and her two friends walk in. They shared a private smile as she sat down at her desk. He knew that Dani cared about him and that should be enough to make him realize she wouldn't leave but it wasn't. He wanted to make extra sure that she knew she was in this for the long haul.

As soon as all the students were in their seats, he stood up and smiled at them.

“Good afternoon class. Now I have graded your tests and will be handing them back as well as handing out the new reading material. How many of you are familiar with William Shakespeare?” 

Only a few kids, including Daniella raised their hands. He nodded.

“Well many more of you will because we will be reading Julius Caesar.” Many of the kids groaned as Ryan looked at Dani.

“Open for more tutoring sessions?” Daniella laughed and nodded. Ryan smiled gratefully before turning back to the front. As Tom handed out the tests, his hand brushed Daniella's.

“Great job, Daniella.” She refrained from rolling her eyes and just smiled as he continued handing them out. Turning her test over, she smiled seeing she got a hundred.

“Teacher's Pet.” She heard a teasing voice next to her. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Abby.

“And what did you get.” Abby smirked.

“An eighty. Good enough for me.” Dani laughed and looked at Ryan.

“What about you, Ryan?” Ryan turned and looked at her. 

“Seventy.” Dani furrowed her eyebrows. Since she and Ryan studied together, she expected them to get the same scores. Especially since she knew Ryan had everything down pat. 

“Can I see?” Ryan nodded and handed his paper over. Dani looked at hers and Ryan's seeing they both had the same answers. Now, she didn't want to accuse Tom of messing with Ryan's test for a couple reasons. One, they had just gotten over one fight and two, maybe it was a mistake. At least, that's what she was hoping.

“You okay with it?” Ryan shrugged as he took his paper back.

“I guess. Beats the fifties I get on every other test.” Dani smiled as he turned back around. Since Ryan was happy then maybe she didn't have to say anything but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She didn't think Tom would do something like this and hopefully she was right. She was tired of Ryan being an issue in their relationship. It seemed like no matter how many times she reassured Tom it was nothing, it didn't work.

Sighing, she looked back to the front and focused back on the lesson.

/*/

Daniella took a deep breath as she stood outside Tom's door. She had just gotten off of work and headed home to change before going to see him. She was nervous to ask the question that had been on her mind all day since she didn't want to start another fight. 

Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath and knocked. Waiting a few seconds, she smiled when the door opened and Tom stepped up.

“Hello my love.” He bent down and kissed her as she walked through the door.

“Hi.” She said, setting her purse down on the counter.

“How was work?” Dani sighed as she sat at the island while Tom grabbed her a glass of water.

“It was good. Long. Sorry I was late, I had to change.” Tom shook his head as he sat next to her, putting her water in front of her which got him a grateful smile.

“It's okay. So, you said you wanted to ask me something.” Dani nodded, taking a sip of her water.

“It's about our tests.” Tom smirked.

“Daniella, you got the highest grade in the class.”

“No I know. I wasn't talking about my test.” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“I was talking about Ryan's.” Tom kept his eyebrow raised. He had expected this to come up.

“Oh.”

“Yea I um, I noticed that we had the same answers but he got a lower grade.” Tom nodded.

“So what? You think I did it on purpose?” Dani shook her head.

“No, no. I just thought I'd ask.” Tom nodded. Time to put his acting skills to work.

“Daniella, look at me.” Daniella looked at him through her lashes.

“Do you think I did it on purpose?” Dani sighed.

“Part of me no. The other part remembers the fight last week.” 

“So me telling you I was sorry and would let it go, you didn't believe me?” Dani saw the hurt on his face.

“No that's not-.”

“It's exactly what it sounds like. You come here and accuse me of making his grade lower even after I told you I was over the whole thing. Unbelievable.” He huffed and stood up, walking over to lean over his sink.

“I thought we agreed to get past it, Daniella. I assure you, I did nothing on purpose. If I marked it wrong, it's because I was up until two in the morning grading them and was tired.” Dani just dropped her head and nodded. Sliding off her stood, she walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You're right. I know what we said and I do, I do believe you.” Tom smirked.

“I just thought with the fight and everything...” She trailed off and kissed his back through his shirt.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of anything.”

She felt so stupid for accusing him. She knew he hated fighting with her so she had no reason not to believe him when he said the whole Ryan thing was behind them but here she was, accusing him of lowering Ryan's grade just because he didn't like him. She felt stupid.

She heard Tom sigh as he turned around in her hold and looked down at her.

“I understand sweetheart but please, do not think you can't trust me because you can. I mean everything I say, well except last week but you get the point.” Dani nodded.

“I'm sorry. I know you'd never do that.” Tom just nodded and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He wanted so badly to laugh but kept his composure. Had he known this plan was going to go so smooth, he would have started it sooner. 

“Thank you.” Dani nodded and they hugged one last time before heading over to the couch to watch a movie.

As Daniella was looking through his movie collection, he took the chance to look her over. She was wearing a loose gray shirt that hung off her shoulder showing her bra strap, a pair of black leggings, and black UGG boots.

He took notice of how see through her leggings were, being able to see the outline of her thong. If he could see it, then anyone could see it which made him slightly angry. 

“Love?” Dani peeked her head up at Tom's voice.

“Yea?”

“Are you aware I can see your underwear through your pants?” Dani blushed and pulled her shirt down.

“Sorry. I try to wear long shirts when I wear these.” Tom nodded and locked eyes with her.

“Maybe those should be pants you just wear around me.” Dani laughed, obviously missing that he was serious.

“As much as I'm sure you'd like that, these are my favorite pair of pants and I have many more of them. I do promise to wear a long shirt though.” She watched as Tom stood up, a look of lust and something else she couldn't put her finger on in his eyes. She gasped slightly when he lightly pushed her up against the wall, his hands on her hips.

“Do make sure of that sweetheart. If I can see is, so can everyone else.” Dani leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

“At least you know that it's for you and no one else.” Tom smirked. It only slightly bothered him she didn't realize he was serious but for right now, he'd let it go. 

“Well now I like the sound of that.” Dani giggled and pushed her lips on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom groaned and picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist before walking her out of the living room and to his bedroom.

An hour later, Tom laid on the bed, a sound asleep Daniella laying next to him, having fallen asleep just minutes before. Slowly getting up, he carefully got out of bed and placed a sheet over her naked body. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, he grabbed his phone. Kissing Daniella on the forehead, he walked out of the room and to the front door. Opening it, he made his way out to and down the hallway.

As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to. It was part of the plan. He had to make sure Ryan was no longer a threat to him and he had the perfect solution. He just hoped it went as planned.

Walking down the hall, he found the apartment he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked. He heard footsteps and the turning off the door knob. To say the person behind the door was shocked to see him would be an understatement.

“Tom?” 

Tom plastered his famous, charming smile on his face.

“Good evening, Taylor. May I come in, I have something I'd like to talk to you about.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine Clothes Set: http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/205970333/id/_OitxTdj5hGU31XuO4xqOQ/size/l.jpg

“He's just so cute and don't even get me started on his magical tongue.” Dani scrunched her face up as she looked through the racks of clothes. It was a Saturday afternoon and her and Abby were hanging out before meeting Abby's boyfriend Jason and Ryan at the food court.

“That's great and everything Ab's but please remember we are in public and not everyone would like to see you play tonsil hockey with him.” Abby rolled her eyes as she pulled out a black dress, holding it up to her.

“Ugh everyone just needs to live a little. Here, this would look good on you.” Dani smiled and took the dress from her.

“So how are things with you and mystery boy?” Dani rolled her eyes.

“They're good.”

“Does that mean we'll get to meet him soon?” Dani looked at her best friend and shook her head.

“Oh come on Dani. What is it? Is he super old or something?” Dani laughed.

“No he's not super old. I told you, I just wanna keep things private for now.”

Abby rolled her eyes.

“Fine, keep secrets from your best friend since kindergarten.” 

It was Dani's turn to roll her eyes.

“You know sometimes Abby, I think you should become an actress.” Abby smirked.

“I should shouldn't I? Hmm, maybe I'll try out for the next play.” Dani laughed and shook her head.

“I'm gonna go try these on.” Abby nodded.

“I'll be over in the shoes.” Dani just rolled her eyes. If there was one other thing then boys Abby loved, it was shoes.

Walking over to the changing rooms, an attendant walked her over and opened one. Dani smiled and thanked her before heading inside.

She tried off the dress first, smiling when she saw how it fit. It had a halter top neckline, clung to her curves and stopped about mid thigh. Grabbing her phone, she snapped a picture of herself in then mirror and sending it to Tom, knowing he'd like it just as much as she did.

Pulling the dress off, she hung it back up and placed it in her buy pile. As she tried on a couple new shirts and some new jeans, her phone beeped, telling her she had a next text. Looking at her the pair of jeans she had on, she gave herself a nod before picking her phone up. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Tom. Sliding her thumb across the screen, she unlocked her phone and read the message.

You look beautiful, love. But that's a little short. It'll be colder now. Do they have any of those sweater dresses you wear?Call me when you're done. Xx.

Dani looked at the dress and back down at the text. Tom was right, it was getting colder thanks to the fall but she loved the dress to much not to get it.

She smiled as she typed back.

I'll make it work in the cold. I'll call you later. My parents are out of town again if you wanna come over to my place for dinner tonight.

While she was waiting for a reply, she changed back into the clothes she had come to the mall in. Grabbing the clothes she wanted, she walked out of the dressing room. She placed the clothes she didn't want back on the rack before heading off towards where Abby was. As she was walking, her phone once again went off.

Fine, be difficult. I would love to come over tonight. I just hope you don't kick me out like last time.

Dani rolled her eyes and typed back as she walked through the aisle's. 

Well tonight is different, you were actually invited! I'll see you at seven?

His response came instantly.

Seven it is, love. I'll see you then.

Dani smiled and placed her phone back in her bag as she stopped in front of Abby.

“All set?” The blonde asked as she looked through the shoes.

Dani nodded.

“Yup. Find any cute shoes?” Abby smirked and nodded.

“Yup except they didn't have my size so I had them order them. Ooh getting that dress?” Dani nodded as they walked to the cash registers. After Dani paid, they made their way to the food court where they would be meeting Jason and Ryan.

“See now if you and Ryan were together, then this would be a double date.” Dani rolled her eyes.

“I'm taken and Ryan is to good of a friend to date. I've explained that to him like a hundred times.”

“I feel like he'll wear you down eventually.” Dani shook her head.

“I doubt it.” Abby laughed as they came to a stop in front of the restaurant. Looking around, Abby smiled seeing her blonde hair and blue eyed boyfriend as well as Ryan already sitting at a table.

“There they are.” Abby pointed. Dani followed her finger and nodded before they both walked over. Dani noticed Ryan was staring and smiling at his phone, not even realizing they had shown up.

“Hey babe.” Abby greeted as she and Jason kissed.

“Hey babe. Hey Dani.” Dani smiled and waved as they sat down. Both girls looked at Ryan.

“Hi Ryan.” They said together, getting just a wave in response. Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at her boyfriend.

“What's up with him?” Jason shrugged.

“He's been like this since I picked him up. I think he is talking to a girl.”

“Ryan, you're talking to a girl?” Ryan didn't answer, just staring and smiling at his phone still.

“Hello? Earth to Ryan!” No answer and Abby smirked.

“Ryan, Daniella said she'd take her shirt off.” Dani's eyes widened and she hit her best friend's arm, making her laugh but Ryan didn't even blink. Shaking her head, Dani kicked his leg, hard, under the table, making him jump and look up.

“Dani, Abby? When did you guys get here?” Both girls rolled their eyes.

“Like five minutes ago. What's gotten into you?” Ryan smiled and sat forward.

“Alright so last night I was on Instagram. I posted a selfie, hoping Dani would see it and realize her attraction for me.” Daniella rolled her eyes.

“I saw it. I scrolled right past it.” She smirked, making Ryan roll his eyes as Abby and Jason laughed.

“Anyways, I got a message from this girl and guys, she is so hot. She's like twenty five or twenty six but we hit it off.” 

“And you think your parents are going to be okay with that?” Ryan nodded.

“Yea there is only an eight year age difference. My parents are six years apart so they have no room to talk.” Dani smiled.

“Well I'm happy to see you happy, Ry.”

“Dani you're just happy he won't bug you anymore.” Dani laughed.

“Maybe. What's her name Ryan?” Ryan smiled.

“Taylor.” He turned his phone around so they could look at her picture. Dani choked on her drink, seeing the woman who was basically obsessed with her boyfriend on the screen.

“Dani, you okay?” She looked and saw all her friends eyes on her. She nodded and wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

“Yea, I'm fine. It just went down the wrong pipe.” They nodded as Abby patted her back to make sure she was okay.

“Well anyway, we've hit it off and are planning a date.” 

“Congrats Ryan. Isn't this great, Dani, now he'll leave you alone.” 

Dani laughed and gave a tight smile.

“Yea, it's great.”

/*/

Tom walked up to the front door of Daniella's house. Raising his fist, he knocked.

“Come in!” He heard. Smirking, he opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing that hit him was a delicious smell and noises coming from the kitchen. Shutting the door he shrugged his coat off and hung it up while rolling up the sleeves of his green henley he was wearing.

“Love?”

“In here.” Walking into the kitchen, he saw her standing behind the counter dishing something out of a pan. Dani looked up when he entered and smiled.

“Hey.” Tom smiled and walked around to stand next to her, her vanilla body wash as well as the delicious meal filling his nostrils.

“Hello sweetheart. It smells delightful in here.” Dani smiled.

“Thank you. I made chicken cordon bleu, I hope you don't mind.” Tom shook his head, lightly kissing her lips.

“It sounds wonderful. Anything I can do to help?”

Dani looked around for a minute.

“No, I don't think so.” Tom nodded and looked around the kitchen.

“Your home is even more beautiful now that I'm allowed in.” Dani rolled her eyes as she checked one the rolls in the oven. Tom laughed at his own joke while looking around. He saw shopping bags sitting on a chair by the island. Walking over, he looked through them, smiling at her choices until he got to one. The black dress.

“Love, I thought you weren't getting this?” Dani looked up at him, seeing he had the black halter dress in his hand.

“No, you said I shouldn't get it because of the weather. I decided I would take the choice to freeze if it meant I looked good.” Tom shook his head, placing the dress back in the bag.

“What would you were it to?” Dani shrugged.

“With winter coming, holiday parties. My parents are always having parties with clients or, maybe, just maybe I could wear it if me and my boyfriend ever went out to dinner more.” Tom chuckled as she stepped in front of him. He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing lightly.

“Is that a hint?” Dani nodded and held up her thumb and pointer finger.

“A little.” Tom laughed and kissed her head.

After the rolls were done, Dani placed them in a basket before they sat down at the table with their plates.

“How was your day?” Dani giggled, making him raise an eyebrow.

“What's so funny?” Dani shook her head.

“No, you just sounded like a husband asking their wife how their day was at dinner.” Tom chuckled and shook his head.

“Well honey, how was it?” Dani giggled again and shook her head.

“It was okay.”

“Just okay?” Dani nodded as she cut her chicken.

“Did something happen?” Dani shook her head.

“No, no it's just, I found something out utterly gross.” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“And what would that be?” Dani swallowed her bite of food.

“Taylor and Ryan are going to go on a date.” 

Tom wanted so badly to smirk but he held it back. He was happy to see Taylor was useful for something. Instead he put a shocked look on his face.

“Excuse me?” Dani nodded, sitting back in her chair.

“Yea he told me today at the mall.”

Tom's hand clenched slightly. He didn't know Ryan was going to be joining her and Abby today.

“Well how did they meet?” Dani sighed tiredly.

“On Instagram.” Tom nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

“You should feel relieved Dani.” Dani raised an eyebrow in question.

“And why is that?” Tom smiled and sat forward.

“Because now he won't be constantly hounding you about a date and I won't be so annoyed with him.” Dani laughed.

“If I didn't know how much you hated talking to Taylor, I'd think you set them up.” Tom laughed and sat back in his seat.

“I think we both know I didn't.” Dani nodded.

“I just don't want her to go crazy on him. Ryan may be annoying but he doesn't deserve that.”

Tom reached over and grabbed her hand.

“I'm sure Ryan will be fine, sweetheart. Now no more crazy talk, lets have a nice evening.” Dani smiled as he kissed her hand.

/*/

“There is a very fine line between having a protective lover and a possessive lover.” Dani listened as her psychology teacher started on the lesson for the day. “But many people do not know the difference. How do you know when it's time to leave your partner before it's to late?”

“Having a possessive lover doesn't sound to bad.” Dani heard Abby say. She turned and looked at her;

“How?”

Abby smiled.

“Knowing someone is always there for you and just wants the best for you.” Dani shook her head as did their teacher.

“That is where you're wrong Abby. They don't want what is best for you like a protective lover would. A possessive lover tries to control everything you due. Using many methods such as manipulation to do it.”

Abby rolled her eyes as Dani laughed quietly. Their teacher walked over to the computer and changed the slide on the slide show. Dani watched as signs of having a possessive partner popped up.

“Here are the signs that you must look for. One, you must appease their wishes at all time.” Dani picked her pen up and started writing them down in her notebook. “Two, they control where you go, when, and why. Three, they stalk you.”

“Now that is hot.” Everyone laughed at Abby as Mrs. Monroe shook her head.

“Oh Abby, what am I going to do with you.” Everyone laughed again as Mrs. Monroe continued.

“Number four, they are needy and clingy. Always wanting to be near you, resenting anyone else that tries to take them away from you.” Something went off in Dani as she paid closer attention. She didn't know why, but all the times Tom practically begged her to hang out and get angry when she had other plans flashed in her mind. Shaking her head, she continued to pay attention.

As the lesson went on a couple more caught her eye. Like, they get extremely jealous and paranoid of other women/men. As much as they seemed to fit, Dani knew Tom was nothing like what they were talking about. So what two of these things applied to him? She was sure they applied to a lot of people especially when they had someone like Ryan constantly flirting with her.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she continued writing down the notes. There was no way Tom was a possessive partner. She wanted to laugh at herself for even contemplating it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

It was a busy day in the coffee shop and Daniella never stopped working. The place was crammed what with it being rainy and chilly all day. She was thankful it finally calmed down around dinner time. She was wiping down the counter when she heard the bell above the coffee shop door go off. Looking up from the counter, she immediately smiled seeing Abby and Ryan. 

“Hey guys, what's up?” Dani asked as they sat down in front of her.

“We brought dinner.” Dani smiled and gratefully to the bag of McDonald's from Abby.

“Have I ever told you guys how much I love you.”

“Well not in the way I want but yea.” Dani rolled her eyes at Ryan, placing her food underneath the counter.

“Don't you have a girlfriend now?” Ryan smirked and nodded as Dani just wiped the counter down. She still couldn't believe Ryan and Taylor were dating. The girl was cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. Since she first saw Taylor, she looked like the kind of girl who would go psycho after a breakup or even during the relationship and she just hoped Ryan didn't go through that. Despite his constant flirting, he was a good kid.

“So? Doesn't mean I can't still tease Dani.” Dani and Abby both rolled their eyes.

“How's work been?” Dani sighed.

“It's been crazy. Packed all day. It just died down about twenty minutes ago. What have you guys been up to all day?” 

“I had practice after school.”

“I went and hung out with Jason.” Both Dani and Ryan gave her a look, knowing what that meant. Abby blushed and shrugged.

“One of us has to be the fun one. Oh! Idea!” Both Dani and Ryan raised their eyebrows.

“What?” Dani asked hesitantly. Abby rolled her eyes.

“First of all, relax. It's nothing bad. I just thought of something fun.”

“What Ab's?” Abby smiled.

“Well we all have boyfriend's and a girlfriend now so I thought it might be fun if we all go out together. You know, like a triple date.” Ryan smiled as Daniella's dropped. 

“That sounds like a great idea. Dani?” Dani looked at her two best friends. She would love to but knew she couldn't. That was the one thing that bothered her about having a secret relationship. They couldn't do a whole lot.

“I can't.” They both furrowed their eyebrows.

“Why not?” Dani sighed.

“Because as I've said before, I want to keep my relationship private for now. We're still working through things and I don't think we're ready to be in the public yet.”

“Jeez what are you two? Celebrities?” Dani rolled her eyes.

“No but we just don't want anyone to know yet. But, that shouldn't stop you four from going out.”

“But what about you?” Dani shrugged.

“I'll be okay. You guys go have fun.” Both just sighed.

“Okay, fine. If you're sure.” Dani gave a small smile and nodded.

“I'm positive.” 

Daniella knew what came with a secret relationship but it still bothered her. All her and Tom ever did was hang out in his apartment, eat dinner and watch movies or he would read Shakespeare to her. She wished they could go out like normal couples do but there was to much risk to it.

Sighing sadly, she continued to work as Abby and Ryan chatted about their upcoming plans. After her shift was done, she took her apron off, grabbed her purse and coat before waving goodbye to her boss and heading out to her car. As soon as she got home, she immediately went into her bathroom and took a hot shower.

After she was done, she dried off and pulled on a pair of black cotton bed shorts and a plain black tank top. She brushed her hair and teeth before heading back out to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she opened her laptop and went on Netflix, trying to find something to watch. As she was scrolling, her phone went off. Reaching over to her nigh stand, she pulled her phone off the charger before sitting back up straight.

She smiled softly seeing it was Tom calling. Swiping the answer button, she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello sweetheart. I was just calling to see how work was.” Dani sighed tiredly.

“It was okay.” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“It doesn't sound it. You sound like when you found out Ryan and Taylor were seeing each other. What's wrong?” Dani sighed again.

“Ryan and Abby stopped by and saw me at work. They were talking about going out on a triple date with all of us but I told them we couldn't.”

“Okay and that upset you?”

“Kind of.” 

“Why? You get out of hanging around Taylor.” Dani rolled her eyes.

“I know that but I still hate it. I feel like we never do any normal couple things. The only time we ever went out was on our one month. Now we're just back to being held up in your apartment, eating takeout.”

“Well we could eat it at yours. It's not like your parents are ever home.” Tom laughed.

“Tom this isn't funny!” Tom sobered up and nodded his head.

“You're right love but you know as well as I, we can't risk being seen out.” Dani sighed.

“I know, I know. I just wish we did more normal things. Like go on dates or something.” Tom smirked.

“Is that your way of telling me you want me to take you on a date.” Dani picked at her comforter.

“Maybe.” She muttered. Tom smirked.

“Sweetheart, I would love to take you out. There is nothing I'd love more than to show the world my beautiful girlfriend but we just have to be careful.”

“Says the man who told me he would gladly lose his job over me.” Tom chuckled at her teasing tone.

“I did say that but losing my job means not being able to see you everyday and having fun knowing we know something no one else does.” Dani smiled softly. It was kind of fun being in class and acting like they weren't anything. It was like a game.

“Me too.” Tom smiled.

“So where would my beautiful girlfriend like to go out?” Dani sighed softly.

“I liked the restaurant we went to for our one month. Think you can get us in again?” Tom chuckled.

“I definitely think I can. I will call Benedict in the morning.” Dani smiled.

“Okay.” Tom smiled and heard her yawn.

“Get some sleep, Daniella. I will see you tomorrow in school.” Dani nodded, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Okay. Night Tom.”

“Good night, Daniella.” 

Daniella smiled and pulled her phone away from her ear, pressing the end button and locking her phone. Placing it back on the charger, she turned her lamp off and laid down on her bed, continuing to find something on her computer to help her sleep.

Tom watched the light in the room go off from out in his car. Unbeknownst to Daniella, he had been watching her all day while she worked. Sitting in the very back of the coffee shop to avoid detection. Lucky for him, it was super busy so Dani never had the chance to notice him. Unlucky for him, he had to sit and watch her interact with the two morons she calls friends. Everyone knew his dislike for Ryan but he also didn't like Abby. He feared she was a bad influence on Dani. He was afraid her boy crazy ways would rub off on her and he would not allow that. 

He started his car and made the drive home, all while the next part of his plan came together in his head.

/*/

Friday night came around and Dani was upstairs, getting ready for the night. Her, Ryan, and Abby were all set to go hangout at the movies and she was excited. She had been feeling like they hadn't been hanging out a lot lately and was ready for some fun with her friends.

After she finished her make up, she walked back out to her room and slipped on her shoes and jacket. She was wearing black leggings, a blood red over sized sweater, a gray scarf and over the knee, flat heeled, black riding boots. She left her hair straight and did natural makeup before deciding she was done. Grabbing her phone and purse, she walked downstairs.

“You off, Bella?” Dani nodded as she stepped into the living room where her parents were.

“Yea. Ryan, Abby, and I are gonna go to the movies then head to get some food.” Her parents nodded.

“Well have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Dani rolled her eyes at her father. 

“I won't dad.” She kissed both her parents cheeks before saying goodbye. Grabbing her keys from the bowl by the door, she walked out of the house. 

Fifteen minutes later, she was pulling into the movie theater parking lot. Not seeing Abby or Ryan's car, she decided to wait in hers until she saw them.

It was a good ten minutes into waiting when she started to get antsy.

“Where are they?” She wondered out loud. Unlocking her phone, she re read the group messages between them to see if she had gotten the time wrong. Seeing the messages said seven, she knew that wasn't it. 

“Maybe they're just stuck in traffic.” Waiting another ten minutes, she decided to call them to see if they were on their way. The movie was about to start and she needed to know if they wanted her to go in and get the tickets just to save time in case they were running late.

Going to Abby's contact, she pressed call and raised the phone to her ear. The phone kept ringing and Dani felt herself getting a little worried. Abby always picked her phone up. She was ready to call Ryan just when Abby finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Abby. Where are you guys?”

“Dani, I was just getting ready to call you. Ryan and I have to cancel tonight.” 

Dani felt her face fall.

“Oh. Why what's up?”

“Well Jason got us tickets for the concert going on downtown.”

“Us? As in you guys, Ryan, and Taylor.” 

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hurt right now. 

“But what about the movies?”

“I mean, we can always go see it tomorrow. It's just this is the last date of the concert and Jason had to pull a lot of strings to get these tickets.”

“And what about me?”

“Wouldn't it be weird to come alone while we're all going to be with our boyfriend and girlfriend? We didn't want you to feel left out, Dani.” Dani sighed, her eyes stinging with tears.

“I'm sorry Dani.” Dani shook her head.

“It's fine. Have fun.” She hung up before Abby could say anything else, throwing her phone onto the passenger's seat. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hurt. They had made these plans at the beginning of the week and they just blew her off.

Not wanting to sit there anymore, she started her car and made her way to the one person she knew would want to hangout with her. Pulling up to Tom's building, she parked her car and headed up to his apartment. 

Tom was sitting on his couch, papers scattered around him as he attempted to grade his college kids last essay's. Placing the one he had in his hand down, he rubbed his temples. Who knew college kids could be so bad at english, especially the ones who so poorly tried to hide the plagiarism in their essay.

“Idiots.” He muttered, getting up to grab a drink. As he was pouring himself a glass of bourbon, a knock sounded on his door. Furrowing his eyebrows, he set his glass back down and walked over to the door, opening it. He smiled seeing Daniella standing on the other side.

“Daniella! This is a lovely surprise. I thought you had plans tonight.” He bent down and kissed her cheek as she walked in.

“Yea.” Was all she said. Raising an eyebrow, he shut the door and turned around to look at her.

“Sweetheart, is something wrong?” Dani looked at him.

“It's nothing.” Tom shook his head and guided her to the couch. Sitting her down, he sat next to her.

“Daniella, you are upset. Now, tell me what is wrong.” His voice booked no argument. Dani sighed, taking a deep breath not wanting to cry.

“Abby and Ryan canceled on me to go on another double date.” Tom sighed.

“I'm sorry love. When did they tell you?”

“When I was already waiting at the movies. It's a good thing I stayed in my car or I would have looked like a loser.” Tom shook his head.

“That wasn't right of them.” Dani shrugged.

“I doubt they meant to do it on purpose.” Tom rolled his eyes. Now was the perfect time to set his new plan in motion.

“Daniella, it was not fair for them to do that to you. Have you ever once canceled plans with them to hang out with me?” Dani thought about it for a minute and shook her head.

“Exactly so what makes them think they can do that to you? Because we won't go out in public? Because we wanna keep us private, they won't even at least extend an invitation to you? Or at least tell you ahead of time they are canceling.”

Dani looked at him. He was right. She knew he was right. It wasn't right what they did. She knew they were both in new relationships but so was she. She cared just as much about Tom as Abby did about Jason and who knows about Ryan and Taylor. Taylor's crazy so she's probably already planning their wedding. But she didn't blow them off just to hang out with Tom. In fact, her and Tom had a fight about that and she still held her ground.

“You're right.” Tom smirked. That's what he wanted to hear.

He coughed to hide his smirk and nodded.

“But I'm not going to stop being friends with them. I'm gonna talk with them about it.” Tom nodded.

“You're a good friend, love.” He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “They don't deserve a friend like you.”

“It was just one cancellation, Tom.”

“One that obviously hurt your feelings and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't they deny hanging out with you earlier in the week because they were going out with their significant others?” Dani sighed. He was right again. She had tried getting them all together earlier in the week but was met with no such luck.

“Yea.” Tom nodded and cupped her cheeks.

“It's not fair to you, Daniella. Your friends obviously hold their relationships in higher regard than their friendship with you.” Dani looked at him.

“I don't think so. I-I'll talk to them about it.” Tom wanted to growl in frustration but just gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Okay. You do what you think is best.” Dani nodded.

“Thank you. And thank you for listening.” Tom smiled and pulled her into his arms. Daniella sighed contently and laid her head on his chest as he laid his head on top of hers.

“You're welcome sweetheart. You always have me, you know that right?” Dani nodded.

“I'll always have you.” She repeated, making him smirk as he rubbed her back. Oh yes. This plan was going extremely well.


	11. Chapter 11

The two sat there in each others arms. Tom rubbed her back one more time before slightly pulling back to look into her blue eyes.

 

“Why don't we got to the movies?” Dani raised an eyebrow.

 

“You wanna take me out to the movies?” Tom laughed and nodded.

 

“Yes I do. If your friends won't go with you, I will. And weren't you the one the other day, begging me to take you out on a real date?” Dani rolled her eyes as he smirked.

 

“First of all, I didn't beg and second of all, it's a Friday night. The movie theater are going to be packed with kids. All probably from the school.”

 

“I never said what movie theater we would go to. Come on love, let me make right what your friends did wrong.” Dani sighed softly and looked into his eyes.

 

“Okay.” Tom smiled and kissed her quickly and stood up, offering her a hand. Dani smiled, slipping her small hand into his larger one and allowing him to pull her up. Grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet, he walked them out of his apartment. Once he locked his door they took the elevator down to the parking garage and to Tom's car.

 

“So where are we going?” Dani asked once she was buckled. She couldn't thank Tom enough for doing this with her. It was nice to know she always had him when she felt like she had no one else. Tom pulled out of his parking spot and out of the garage before looking at her.

 

“I happen to know of a small movie theater that rarely anyone goes to.”

 

“How do you know all these small, non packed places?” Tom chuckled, reaching his hand over to rest on her thigh.

 

“I'm not a fan of crowded places, love. I had to do my research but I found some quiet, small places I'm sure you'd love.” Dani smiled at him.

 

“I hope you show me some day.” Tom shared her smile before focusing back on the road. He was happy to say the least that Abby and Ryan had done what they'd done. It worked in his favor big time. Sure he didn't like seeing Dani upset but it was for the best in the end. Now if he could somehow convince her to not make up with them but he knew that was an exercise in futility. They had been friends for to long and Dani cared to much for them. Why he would never know but she did. He would just let Abby and Ryan continue to ruin themselves.

 

Twenty minutes later, Tom pulled into a nearly empty parking lot. Dani raised an eyebrow as she looked out her window and read the bright letters in front of her.

  
“Cinema Saver?” Tom nodded, turning the car off.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It's a movie theater that is small and quiet and where we can be alone with no worries about being caught by anyone at school.” Dani smiled as he got out and shut his door before walking over to her side and helping her out. Making sure the car was locked, they headed inside.

 

Dani lent into Tom's side, the latter happily wrapping his arm around her shoulder's.   
  
“What would you like to see, my love?” Dani looked over the titles, biting her bottom lip as she thought.

 

“Hm, what about The Boss.” Tom nodded and stepped forward to buy the tickets. As he was paying, Dani's phone started to ring. Reaching her hand down, she pulled it out of her purse, her eyes dropping when she saw it was Abby calling her.

 

Tom looked down and saw the same, shaking his head, placing his hand over Dani's.

  
“Ignore it, love. She's probably just trying to justify her actions.”

 

“I know but I have to talk to her and fix it.” Tom wanted so badly to roll his eyes and take her phone but he restrained himself.

  
“You can call her later. This is a date, remember. If she wanted to talk to you, she shouldn't have canceled.” Dani shook her head.

 

“You're right.” Pushing ignore, she slid her phone back into her purse as the cashier gave Tom their tickets. After getting some drinks and a popcorn to share, they headed into the theater where their movies was playing. There were only a few other people in there. It made Dani feel better that she recognized no one.

 

“Lets sit in the back.” Tom whispered in her ear. Dani felt a shiver go down her spine as she nodded, following him up the stairs to the top row. Tom let Dani go in first before following and sitting next to her.

 

While the trailers were playing, Dani took her phone out of her bag to put it on silent. She saw she had two missed calls from Abby, one from Ryan, and two texts from each of them. Rolling her eyes, she put her phone on vibrate before putting it back in her bag and sitting straight.  
  
“Everything okay, Daniella?” Dani looked up at Tom. She smiled and nodded.  
  
“Everything is perfect.” Tom smiled and kissed her softly before they sat back and watched the movie.

 

/*/

 

“Dani!”

 

Dani sighed when she heard Abby's voice. It was Monday after and she done well at avoiding Abby and Ryan for most of the day. She was still upset about Friday night. She had ignored all their text and calls. Tom had been there with her through it all. Holding her and telling her she was doing the right thing.

 

Taking a deep breath, she shut her locker and turned around, coming face to face with her two friends.

 

“Abby, Ryan.” She just said.

  
“We've been calling you.” Dani nodded.

 

“I know.” Was all she said. Abby and Ryan looked at each other before back at Dani.

 

“Look Dani,” Ryan said, “we didn't mean to ditch you. It's just-.”

 

“It's just Jason had to pull a lot of strings to get the tickets. Yeah, I know.” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against her locker.

 

“We're really sorry, Dani. But it's not like we could invite you. You won't bring your boyfriend around and we didn't want you to feel awkward.”

 

Dani knew they had a point. She knew they had good intentions but the way they went around it was what made her upset. She felt her anger leave her body and she sighed softly.

 

“Look, I know you guys did it because you didn't want to put me in an awkward position again but it still hurt my feelings. Do you know how many times I've told my boyfriend I can't go hang out because us three had plans?” Both nodded.

  
“We know and we both promise it won't happen again.” Dani sighed and stood up straight.

  
“Thank you.” Abby smiled.  
  
“So we're forgiven?” Dani nodded.

 

“You're forgiven.” Abby smiled and hugged her best friend. Even though they had upset her, she know this wasn't something to ruin a friendship over. After they hugged, Dani smiled.

  
“So, how was the concert?”

  
“It was good until Taylor decided to have someone thrown out for talking to Ryan.”

  
Dani raised an eyebrow at Ryan who just smirked.

  
“What can I say? She's protective.” Abby and Daniella just rolled their eyes.

 

“Hate to tell you Ryan, but she's crazy. She glared at me when I gave you your ticket.” Ryan just shook his head while Dani laughed as they made their way to english class.

 

Tom sat at his desk, going over the material's for his next class as all the students came in. He heard Dani's laugh, making him smile but it dropped when he saw her walk through the door, arm in arm with Abby and Ryan trailing behind them. Had she made up with them? He watched as they walked over to their seats and sat down. He should have known this would happen. Looks like he didn't do as good a job changing Dani's mind as he thought. They would definitely be talking after class.

 

Thankfully, class seemed to fly by and all to soon all the students were leaving.

 

“Um, Ms. Marino, can you stay for a moment?” Dani looked at Tom and nodded as everyone else left. After the door shut, Dani raised an eyebrow.  
  
“We had this talk. No kissing at school, Mr. Hiddleston. It's not appropriate.” Tom smirked as she moved to sit in the desk in front of his.

 

“I do love when you call me that.” Dani rolled her eyes.

  
“What did you need?” Tom sat on the edge of his desk.

 

“You made amends with Abby and Ryan?” Dani tucked a piece of her hair behind her hear and nodded.

 

“Even after they made you upset?” Dani sighed.

 

“I know they did but they apologized and I understand why they did it. Now anyways.”

 

“Daniella, they ditched you. Left you alone to go hang out with their partners, not even caring if they upset you.” Dani rolled her eyes.

  
“They did care, Tom.”  
  


“Well they had a very funny way of showing it.” Dani saw his eyes were filled with anger and annoyance. Standing up, she walked over so she was standing in front of him.

 

“I know they upset me but I'm choosing to let it go. I'm not going to ruin my friendship with them over it. It was one time and they promised not to do it again.”

  
“And you believed them?” Dani nodded.

  
“I did. Why do you seem angry? They didn't ditch you.”

 

Tom sighed and grabbed her hands, holding them in his.  
  
“Because they upset you, Daniella. They hurt you. Someone as pure as you deserves better than that.”

 

“But if I'm choosing to put it behind me, then you should respect that. I know they're being sincere, okay.” Tom wanted so badly to tell her no that she wasn't to hang out with them again but he knew that wouldn't go over to well with her. So he just settled for nodding his head.

 

“You're right, love. I should and I do.”

 

'For now.' He added in his head.

 

/*/

 

Dani sat criss-cross apple sauce on her bed, her psych homework laid out in front of her. As she was going through her homework, something in her notebook caught her eye. It was the lesson about all the signs of having a possessive partner.

 

She didn't know why she stopped there but she did. Reading down the list, a couple caught her. The same ones that did when they first learned everything. One caught her eye.

 

_They try to sabotage your friendships._

 

Tom's voice immediately filled her mind.

 

“ _If they cared Daniella, they wouldn't have done this.”_

 

“ _Don't answer the phone, sweetheart. If they wanted to talk, they wouldn't have canceled.”_

 

“ _You don't need friends like that. You need people who care about your feelings.”_

 

Sitting backwards, her eyes lifted up from the notebook. Why the hell did all that just come up? Tom wasn't trying to sabotage her friendships. She knew he knew how much they meant to her. She shook her head.

 

“No, there's no way.” She said to herself, closing her notebook. The more she thought about it, the more the lesson kept repeating in her head. The neediness, the being clingy and always wanting to be together. The jealousy over other people like Ryan. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Turning the sink on, she splashed some water on her face before looking in the mirror.

 

“They're just coincidences. That's all.” She said to herself before going back out to her room. As she sat back done and resumed her homework. She would know if she was in a possessive relationship and she wasn't. She was sure of it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. I will mark where it begins and ends for those who would rather skip it! Remember to read and review! All the love I'm getting on this story means more then you guys will ever know!

Daniella had been acting weird lately. Despite her trying to hide it, Tom knew. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head constantly like she was thinking about something. But every time he asked if she was okay, she would just smile and nod. He knew better. When he would follow her, he could see the look of confusion on her face. It looked like it was almost like she was arguing with herself about something. Even now while they were just sitting in her living room, watching a movie.

 

Daniella sat on her couch, snuggled into Tom's side watching a movie. Although, she wasn't really paying attention. For some reason, she couldn't get the lesson she learned in psych class. No matter how many times she assured herself that she wasn't in a possessive relationship, the lesson hadn't left her mind. Now of course, she couldn't bring it up to Tom. To accuse him of being possessive would for sure start a fight she didn't want. Besides, there were so many signs that he wasn't. But that didn't explain why she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt light kisses being placed on her neck. She hadn't even realized Tom had bent down until now.

 

“What's bothering you, my love?”

 

Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile.

  
“Nothing. Why?” Tom sat back and looked down at her.

 

“You look like something is on your mind. You're barely paying attention to the movie. Did something happen between you and your friends again?” Dani shook her head.

 

“No everything's fine.” Tom just nodded.

 

“Then what?” Dani sighed. She knew she couldn't bring it up. It would cause a fight. So, she decided on something else.

  
“I'm just nervous about meeting your sister.” Tom had informed her when he got to her house that his sister, Emma was coming to visit and he wanted them to meet.

 

Tom smiled at her and grabbed her hands.

 

“There is nothing to be nervous, Daniella. Emma will love you.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, an eighteen year old is dating her thirty five year old brother.” Tom pulled her closer.

 

“Daniella, I have already told her all about you and our arrangement. She is very excited to meet you. I know you two will hit it off.” Dani just gave an unsure smile as he placed a kiss on her lips.

 

“What can I do to calm your nerves.” He said, his voice low and husky as he let go of her hands and started running them up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. Dani felt a shiver run down her spine at his sensual touch. Tom smirked and lent forward, attaching his lips to the skin of her neck. Dani moaned softly, tilting her head back to give him more access.

 

Tom was tempted to leave his mark on her but knew Dani wouldn't like that. Pulling away slightly, he nuzzled her neck.

 

“Will you show me your bedroom love? I didn't get to see it last time.” Dani nodded, needing the distraction. All the thinking she had been doing was giving her a headache. She just needed to be with Tom. She needed the reassurance it was all just in her head.

 

Dani stood up and grabbed Tom's hand, leading him up the stairs and to her bedroom. Walking in, Tom looked around while Dani shut the door.

 

“You have a beautiful room, sweetheart.” Dani smiled.

  
“Thank you. My bed isn't that big like yours though.” Tom smirked and looked down at her.

 

**(BEGINNING OF SMUT)**

  
“Now I'm sure that won't be a problem.” Dani smiled and stepped away from him. Tom watched with lustful eyes as she pulled the tank top she was wearing off before shimmying out of her yoga shorts leaving her standing there in just her light pink lace bra and panties.

 

“Get on the bed.” He ordered, his voice low and husky. Dani moaned and walked over, laying on the bed and propping herself up on her elbows. She watched as Tom took his black henley off, showing off his toned muscles. She bit her lip and watched as took his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Crawling on the bed, he crawled on top of her, making Daniella lay back down.

 

“You're so beautiful, sweetheart.” Dani blushed as Tom lent down and connected their lips. Their kisses were slow and sweet at first. Tom's hands moved from her hips to her back. Daniella felt her bra loosen, telling her he had unhooked it. As they kissed, Tom pulled her bra off, throwing it on the ground. Daniella gasped when his hand cupped her, squeezing her tender flesh.

 

“Such pretty breasts, my love.” Daniella groaned, rubbing her thighs together when she felt the familiar wetness return. She was a sucker for his accent normally but when he was talking dirty to her, she reduced to a puddle. She pulled him back down for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues wrestled as he continued playing with her breasts before letting them go. Sliding his hand down her stomach, he slid it into her panties and running it up her wet folds.

 

“So wet for me love.”

 

“C-can you blame me. You're hot.” Tom smirked as he slowly pushed a finger into her wet channel. Dani gasped, gripping his shoulder's as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropped open. Her moans and groans were getting him hard, fast.

 

When he felt her walls starting to clench, he pulled his finger out of her. Daniella whined, making him smirk.

  
“Shh sweetheart. We can't make love with our underwear on.” Standing from the bed, he slowly pulled her panties down and threw them on the ground before pulling his boxers down. Grabbing his wallet, he pulled a condom out and rolled it onto his painfully hard member.

 

When he got back on the bed, he was shocked when he was pushed onto his back, Dani swinging her legs over his waist, straddling him.

 

“You little minx.” He smirked, reaching a hand up and cupping her cheek. Dani gave a smirk of her own before slowly sinking down on him. Both moaned loudly. Tom settled his hands on her hips helping her slowly move up and down.

 

“You feel so good.” Dani moaned, placing her hands on his chest.

 

“Likewise love. We're a perfect fit. Made for each other.” He muttered but Dani didn't hear him, to lost in the pleasure. Both their hips moved together in unison. Still built up from earlier, Dani felt the tightening in her belly.

 

“Tom, I'm close.” Tom sat up moving her hair away from her neck and attaching his lips to her skin.

  
“Let go, my love. Let me hear those beautiful sounds.” Dani moaned loudly, throwing her head back and digging her nails into his shoulder. Tom growled as he followed her in bliss. Their hips moved together, riding through their orgasms before they settled down. Both were breathing hard, a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies.

 

**(END OF SMUT)**

 

“Are you relaxed now, love?” Dani nodded as she laid her head on his chest. Even after making love, she still couldn't get the thoughts to leave her head. And that worried her.

 

/*/

 

Dani's combat boots clicked on the ground as she walked towards the elevator in Tom's apartment. Since she was done with school for the day and had nothing else to do, she decided to go hang out in his apartment and wait for him to be done with work. She smiled and waved at the woman behind the front desk as she walked into the elevator. Pushing the button for Tom's floor, she stepped back. She had to admit, the thoughts had lessened in the past few days and for that she was happy. She knew the thoughts were absurd and she was happy they were almost gone.

 

A minute passed before the elevator stopped. As the doors opened, Dani came face to face with the one person she didn't want to see.

 

“Oh, hey Dani.” Dani gave a small smiled and stepped off the elevator.

 

“Hey, Taylor.” She turned to walk off but Taylor stopped her.

  
“Wait, Dani!” Dani closed her eyes and sighed before turning back around.

 

“Yea?”

 

“You don't mind I'm dating Ryan do you?” Dani shook her head even though she wanted so badly to say yes.

 

“No, not at all. Why?” Taylor shrugged.

  
“I know you two are close. He talks about all the fun times you've guys had together. I just don't want it to be weird.”

 

“It's fine, Taylor. Besides, it doesn't really matter what I think. Just what Ryan does and I know he likes you."

 

_Although I'll never understand why._

 

Taylor smiled.

  
“Thanks Dani. Say hi to Tom for me.” Dani just gave a small smile as Taylor stepped onto the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, she rolled her eyes. Now if there was one person that fit all these possessive traits, it was Taylor. The girl was crazy.

 

Shaking her head, she walked towards Tom's apartment while pulling the key he had given her out of her bag. Pushing the key in, she turned it hearing the click telling her the lock had turned. Putting the key back in her bag, she opened the door and stepped inside.

 

As she set her bag down on the island counter, she was about to grab herself a water when she heard noises coming from one of the bedrooms. Stopping in her tracks, she strained her ears, trying to see if she just was hearing things. But when she heard another noise, her heart stopped. Who else was here? She knew it wasn't Tom. He was teaching his class at the university.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she grabbed her phone and silently started down the hall, towards the guest room where the sounds were coming from. She saw the door was slightly ajar and the noises got louder. Taking a deep breath, she ran in, screaming when she saw an unknown female. The woman screamed to, startled and dropping the clothes she was holding on the ground.

 

“Who are you?” Dani asked.

 

“I-I'm Emma. Who are you?” Dani's eyes widened and she wanted to slap herself. This was Tom's sister. It then occurred to her it was Thursday, the day Tom told her she would be in town. She looked her over slightly. She had long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Tom.

 

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm Daniella.” Emma smiled.

 

“You're Tom's girlfriend?” Dani nodded, placing her hand against her racing heart.

 

“You must be his sister. He's told me a lot about you.” Emma smiled and bent down to grab her clothes. Dani rushed over to help since she was the cause of them being on the floor.

 

“Oh you don't have to help.” Dani shook her head.

 

“I do. It's my fault you dropped them.” Emma smiled as they both stood.

 

“You're as nice as Tom said you were.” Dani blushed and began folding them.  
  
“Thank you. I'm sorry I scared you. Tom didn't tell me you'd be here.” Emma laughed.

 

“Of course he didn't. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. If I did, I would have come out so I didn't make you think someone had broke in.” Dani laughed and handed over the now neatly folded clothes.

 

“No, no it's okay. So, when did you get in?” Emma smile as she put the clothes away in the dresser.

 

“About an hour ago. I would have unpacked sooner but Tom left a mess in the kitchen this morning.”

  
“Coffee grounds?” Emma pointed a finger at her, telling her she had gotten it right. Dani laughed and shook her head. Emma saw her nervous posture and smiled warmly.

  
“You don't have to be nervous, Daniella. Tom told me about you and you're guy's relationship. I know some people would care but I'm not one of them. I believe age is just a number.” Dani just gave a small smile.

  
“Thank you. Would you um, like some coffee or something. I promise to clean up unlike Tom.” Emma laughed and both girls walked out to the kitchen. After she made their coffee, they sat at the island.

 

It was an awkward silence between them until Emma spoke.

  
“So,” Emma smiled warmly at her, “Tom's says you guys have been together for two months now?”

 

Dani nodded, lowering her mug from her mouth.

 

“Yea. I believe next week it's two months.” Emma smiled.

  
“I must say Dani, my brother seems very smitten with you. Whenever we talk on the phone, I can practically feel his smile when talking about you.” Dani blushed and smiled.

 

“Thank you. So tell me, what was it like growing up with him? I could use some funny stories to blackmail him with.” Emma laughed and the two ended up having an hour long conversation about what it was like for Emma growing up with Tom.

 

As Tom stepped in front his door, he heard laughing coming from inside. Raising an eyebrow, he unlocked his door and stepped inside, smiling when he saw his sister and girl sitting at the island. Both turned and smiled at him.  
  
“Well, well, well, look who decided to show up.” Tom rolled his eyes at his sister as he placed his bag on the counter. Dani watched as Emma stood and hugged her brother.

 

“She's a sweet girl.” Emma whispered in her brothers ear. Tom smiled as she pulled back and sat down.

 

“So what were you two laughing about?” Emma smirked.

 

“I was just finishing telling Daniella about the time you would only wear a towel around your neck and a pair of underwear because you wanted to be a superhero.” Tom groaned as both girls laughed again.

 

“I wish you didn't, Emma.” Emma smirked.

 

“To bad, brother.” Dani laughed and watched as the two siblings interacted.

 

“So Thomas, when do you plan to show me around?”  
  


“Well I will take you to dinner if you stop sharing my embarrassing secrets.” Emma smirked.

  
“Deal, I'm gonna go get ready. It was nice meeting you, Daniella.” Dani smiled and hugged Emma.

 

“You too.” Emma smiled before going back to her room. Dani looked at Tom and smiled.

 

“Hi.” Tom smiled and walked over, giving her a kiss.

  
“Hello sweetheart. You and my sister seem to have hit it off.” Dani nodded as he took Emma's empty spot.

 

“Yea but I almost stabbed her.” Tom's eyes widened.

 

“Excuse me?” Dani laughed.

  
“When I got here, I heard her in the guest room but didn't know who it was so I grabbed my keys and phone before going to investigate. If someone had told me what time she'd be here, then I wouldn't have been scared.” Tom chuckled.

 

“I'm sorry.” Dani smiled.  
  
“It's okay. I guess I should get going so you guys can spend sometime together.” Tom shook his head.

 

“Stay sweetheart. Join us for dinner.” Dani shook her head.

 

“No you should have some alone time with your sister.” She got up and went to grab her bag when Tom placed his hand over his wrist, stopping her movements.

  
“Join us, Daniella.” Dani looked at him, seeing him staring at her with a look that dared her to challenge him. Swallowing the small lump that developed, she opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by Emma.

  
“Just join us Dani. I'd love to get to know you more.” Dani looked at Emma then back to Tom. She just gave a small smile and nodded.

 

“Okay.” Tom finally smiled and stood up.  
  
“Great. Lets go.” He grabbed his keys and Dani's hand before all three walked out of the apartment.

 

/*/

 

Daniella laughed as Emma finished sharing yet another funny story from her and Tom's childhood.

 

“Emma.” Tom groaned, placing his hand on Dani's thigh.

 

“Oh stop Tom, I'm just teasing.” Dani smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

 

“I think it's cute you put a mop on your hand and pretended to be Thor.” Tom rolled his eyes.

  
“Yes, yes. Laugh at my expense.” Both girls rolled their eyes as he stood.

  
“I will be right back.” He kissed Dani's cheek before walking away. Dani smiled and turned back around, seeing a big smile on Emma's face.

 

“What?” Emma just kept smiling.

 

“You make him happy.” Dani smiled.

 

“He makes me happy too.” Emma smiled.

 

“I'm glad to see he has found someone that makes him this happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a while.” Dani raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why?” Emma sighed.

 

“Tom um, Tom used to have a girlfriend. To make a long story short, he really liked her but she cheated on him. It broke his heart.” Dani just nodded.

 

“So he hadn't dated anyone since her?” Emma shook her head.

 

“No but when we found out he was dating, we knew she had to be special. I must say we are glad he found you.”

 

“Even though I'm eighteen?” Emma smiled and nodded.

 

“We're even happier. Now we don't have to worry about them ever getting back together.” Dani raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Why would you guys worry about that?”  
  


“Because after she cheated, she realized that our parents are very wealthy back in England. We were raised with money but never showed it. We all like to work for our own things.” Dani's eyes widened. Tom had never told her that. Emma missing her look, continued.

  
“Anyway, she found out and left the guy she was with and has been trying to get back with Tom ever since. She's pretty obsessed with him from what I understand. Even moved into the same building.” Dani felt her heart drop. Obsessed? Same building? Oh god.

 

She looked up at Emma.

 

“D-do you know her name?” Emma thought about it for a minute.

 

“I believe it was Taylor.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dani sat there stunned. Tom and Taylor? Sure she had her suspicions but she didn't think it would be Tom whose heart was broken. Taylor was crazy after all. She was sad for Tom but at the same time, angry. Why had he never told her? Not just about Taylor but where he came from. Money didn't matter to her but she thought they'd shared everything about each other. Apparently not.

 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You two aren't talking about more embarrassing childhood stories about me are you?” Tom snickered as he sat back down. Emma laughed as Dani just looked down at her lap.

 

“No Thomas. You're safe. I might of let the Taylor thing slip though.” Tom went rigid and his eyes went wide as he looked at Daniella who refused to meet his gaze. He looked back at his sister and glared.

  
“Why on earth would you bring that up?” Emma scowled.

  
“Excuse me, brother. I assumed your girlfriend knew of your life.” Tom's scowl deepened.

 

“Leave her.” Dani said, lifting her head up and glaring at Tom. “At least she told me the truth.” Standing up, Dani grabbed her bag.

 

“Where are you going?” Tom asked, standing.

  
“Home. I'm not very hungry anymore. Emma, it was nice meeting you.” Emma smiled.

 

“You too.” Dani just nodded and walked away.

 

“Why didn't you tell her?” Emma said. Tom glared at her.

 

“Because my past is my past and it does not matter.”

 

“It does when that girl is still living near you and you have a new girlfriend. A sweet girlfriend and you didn't tell her. Not even about our family.” Tom glared.

 

“That's none of your business Emma. Mine and Dani's relationship is ours only and I will choose what I tell her and what I don't.” He bit out the last part before heading to the front of the restaurant and outside. He Dani sitting on a bench, phone in hand.

 

“Sweetheart?” Dani tensed when she heard Tom's voice.

 

Tom walked closer to her, seeing the scowl on her face.

 

“Dani-.”

  
“Don't Tom. Just don't.” Tom sighed and he sat down next to her.

 

“Daniella, we must talk about this.” Dani turned her head, her glare never severing.

 

“Okay then, lets talk. Lets talk about how you didn't tell me you once dated crazy Taylor and she broke your heart. Lets talk about how now she is crazy because she learned you're from money, which you also didn't tell me. Is that what you wanna talk about?” She spat, standing up and walking down the sidewalk away from him. Tom scowled as he jumped up to follow her.

 

“Daniella, I was going to tell you.” Dani huffed.

  
“When Tom? God, here you always are, going on and on about not liking when I'm around Ryan but you live in the same building as your crazy ex, who still comes around and is very much a presence in your fucking life!” Dani was yelling towards the end, her anger getting the better of her. Tom grabbed her arms.

  
“Lower your voice.” He said, his voice husky. Dani shrugged him off.

  
“Don't Tom. Don't touch me. You lied to me.”

 

“I didn't lie. You never asked about Taylor or my family. If you'd just let me explain.” Dani just shook her head as she saw her Uber she ordered pull up.

 

“No. I'm going. When you have a good reason as to why you didn't tell me, then call me.” She went to walk around him when he caught her hand. He knew this hurt her and he could almost kill his sister at the moment.

 

“Please don't go.” He said, grabbing her hand as she tried walking away. Dani just pulled her hand away. He saw the hurt in her eyes and the way they shined with tears.

 

“Just stop, Tom. Please. I'm going home. Go have fun with your sister.” Before he could say another word, she walked off, hurrying her pace so she could make it to the car before Tom could come after her again. She shut the door and couldn't help but peek outside. She saw Tom still standing on the sidewalk, watching the car as it pulled away, a scowl and a look of hurt on his face. Dani took a deep breath and blinked the tears away as the driver pulled off.

 

/*/

 

“Dani?” Ryan waved a hand over her face. Dani blinked, snapping back to reality.

 

“Huh? What?” Ryan laughed.

  
“You were staring off into space. You okay?” Dani bit her lip and nodded. In truth, she wasn't fine. It had been a couple days since the fight and she hadn't heard anything from Tom. She certainly wasn't going to be the one to apologize. She had nothing to apologize for.

 

“I'm fine. So where were we?” Ryan rolled his eyes and put his pencil down.

  
“Dani, look around. Who here knows you the best?” Ryan looked around the entire coffee shop before looking back at her.

  
“Oh right, that's me. I know when something's wrong. So what's up?” Dani shook her head.

  
“My boyfriend and I just got into a fight.” Ryan nodded.

  
“Wanna talk about it?” Dani shook her head. She so badly wanted to but she knew she couldn't. She'd end up telling Ryan to watch out for Taylor and that would raised to many questions.

 

“Not really no. How's Taylor?” Ryan shrugged.

  
“She's okay. We kind of got into a fight too.” Dani nodded.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Ryan just shrugged again.

  
“It's just I feel she's a little clingy. She constantly wants to hang out and be with me which is great but sometimes I just need my own space. It seems like everywhere I go, she's there.” Dani's felt her heart ache for Ryan. Ryan was a nice kid and how he ever got involved with crazy Taylor, was beyond her. She reached across the table and placed her hand on his.

  
“I'm sorry, Ry. I' sure if you talk to her, she'll understand.” Ryan nodded.

 

“I have and she freaked out. Accused me of cheating but we're good now.” Dani just shook her head.

 

“You shouldn't deal with that. You shouldn't have to deal with be accused for nothing.”

 

Something twinged inside of her when she said that, remembering the fight she and Tom had after their fist night spent together.

 

“No, I know. I told her if it happens again, we'll need to take a break. I care about her but it just seemed a little crazy.” Dani laughed.

  
“Sounds crazy.” Ryan chuckled as Dani pulled her hand away and sat up straight.

 

“Speaking of Taylor, I saw you going into her building the one day. I didn't know you knew anyone that lived there.” Dani felt her heart drop.

 

“When?”

 

Ryan thought about it for a minute.

 

“I think it was like last week. I was picking Taylor up for our date and saw you walking in.” Dani nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips.

 

'Come on Dani, think of something.' Her brain practically yelled at her.

 

“Oh it was nothing. I had to run some files over to one of my parent's clients that they forgot.” She didn't know where that lie came from, but she was happy she was able to come up with one. Lucky for her, Ryan nodded.  
  
“Gotcha. I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Tea?” Dani nodded.

  
“Yes please.” Ryan nodded and stood from their table before walking off towards the counter. Dani sighed and picked her pencil up and looked down at her math homework. She was taking Statistics this year and it was proving to be harder than she thought.

 

She bit the end of her pencil as she tried to figure out which formula to use when she heard her name being called.

  
“Daniella?” Dani looked up to see Emma standing there. She smiled warmly at her.

 

“Oh, hi Emma.” Emma just kept the smile on her face.

  
“Hi. How are you after the, you know?” Dani sighed.

 

“I'm okay.” Emma nodded and pointed to the empy seat next to her.

 

“May I?” Dani nodded and moved her bag so Emma could sit. Emma sat and tucked piece of hair behind her hear.

 

“Daniella, I cannot begin to apologize. Had I known you didn't know, I wouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to cause and argument between you and my brother.” Dani shook her head and put her pencil down.

 

“Emma, it's not your fault. Tom should have told me himself. You didn't cause anything. I'm just happy someone told me so I wasn't left in the dark.” Emma nodded.

 

“Well I told Tom I'd apologize. He barely spoke to me after you left.”

  
“He hasn't spoken to me either.” Emma raised an eyebrow.

  
“He hasn't called?” Dani shook her head.

 

“That's funny. I heard him on the phone. I assumed it was to you.” Dani shook her head.

 

“No I haven't heard anything from him.” She looked around to make sure no one was listening and Ryan wasn't on his way back before looking back at Emma. “He didn't even say anything to me at school. He would look at me but said nothing. I hope he isn't waiting for me to apologize.”

 

Emma shook her head.

 

“I would kick his butt back home if he was to make you apologize. What he did was wrong by not telling you.” Dani just nodded in agreement.

  
“Can we exchange numbers. If my brother doesn't call you by tonight, call me and I will be certain to give him a piece of my mind.” Dani laughed and nodded. They exchanged numbers before Emma hugged her.

 

“I am truly sorry Daniella. I hope you forgive me.” Dani smiled as they pulled back.

 

“Like I said, you've got nothing to be sorry for.” Emma just smiled and stood up.

 

“I'll see you around? I'd like us to hang out again before I head back home.” Dani smiled.

 

“I'd love to.” Emma smiled.

  
“Great. I'll see you around, Daniella.”

 

“Bye Emma.” Emma smiled and waved before walking off to wait in line just as Ryan was walking back towards the table.

  
“Who was that?” He asked, setting Dani's hot tea in front of her before sitting back in his chair. Dani just waved him off as she picked her mug up and blew in it to try and cool the hot liquid.

 

“Just a friend of my parents saying hi.” Ryan nodded. As much as Dani loved Ryan (as a friend) she was very lucky he wasn't that quick on his feet. She'd doubt she'd be able to lie so easily if he was.

 

/*/

 

Dani raised an eyebrow as she walked into her kitchen, seeing a vase filled with red roses sitting on the kitchen counter. Figuring they were for her mom from her father, she knew they wouldn't mind if she read the card. If there was one relationship she admired, it was her parents. Together since they were twenty one and still in love as ever.

 

Setting her bag on the counter, she plucked the card out of the holder. She didn't expect to see her name on the front. Furrowing her eyebrows, she opened the small envelope and pulled out the small white card.

 

_Daniella, I can not even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I do hope you forgive me as it was never my intention to hurt you. Always yours, Tom._

 

Dani sighed and put the card back.

 

“How did he know roses were my favorite?” She asked out loud to herself.

  
“I remembered our first lesson in class.” Dani shrieked and jumped, turning around to see Tom leaning against the doorway to the living room. She placed her hand against her racing heart.

 

“What the hell Tom? How did you even get in here?” Tom gave a small chuckle and pushed off the door to walk towards her. Dani took a small step back that didn't go unnoticed by him.

 

“Your family isn't very creative on where you hide your extra key. Everyone looks under the plant holder.” Dani rolled her eyes.

 

“I'll remember to move it then. What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to apologize for my behavior the other night.”

 

“Two days later?” Dani said, crossing her arms over her chest. Tom nodded.

 

“I wanted to give you space. Give you time to think and give me time to prepare what I was going to say. Can we sit and talk?” Dani looked him in the eye. Part of her wanted to say no since she was still kind of angry but she knew they had to work through their problems. She just nodded and walked around to sit at the island, Tom following and sitting next to her.

 

“First let me start out by saying, I am very, truly sorry Daniella. I know I should have told you and I regret not doing it sooner though Emma took that away from me.” Dani scowled.

  
“Don't blame her. We've been together for almost two months. You've had two months to tell me.” Tom nodded and cleared his throat.

 

“You're right. I don't blame Emma, I know she didn't meant to do anything wrong. You were right, I should have told you at the beginning of our relationship but I was scared. I don't tell many people about the wealth in my family since the whole Taylor thing. I never told her but when she found out, she turned into the exact type of thing I didn't want. I know you'd care for me even if I wasn't from money. That should have been my first clue to tell you.”

 

“Why didn't you ever tell Taylor then? I thought you really cared for her.” Tom sighed.

 

“Because Taylor was very high maintenance. I always assumed she knew I had money since she would always hint at things she'd want. Expensive things. I don't think she ever cared for me. That proved right when she cheated.” Dani saw the hurt in his eyes. She sighed and reached over to grab his hand. Tom immediately placed his other hand on hers, keeping it on top of his right hand.

 

“I know that it must have been hard Tom. It's never easy to be cheated on. I just wish you had told me. Especially now that she is dating Ryan. That's the last thing I want is for him to be hurt like you were and her try to use him for money.” Tom nodded and rubbed his thumb on her skin.

 

“I know. I am very, truly sorry Daniella.”

 

Dani nodded.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Tom sighed.

 

“Because I didn't think it mattered but now I know that I was stupid to think that.”

 

“Yea. You were.” She said, a teasing smile on her face. Tom chuckled. He lent forward slightly.

  
“I hope you accept my apology, love. I can promise from this day out, I will never lie to you again.” Dani gave a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” Tom nodded.

 

“So I'm forgiven?” Dani nodded.

 

“You're forgive but if it happens again, Emma gave me her number so I can tell her to kick your butt.” Tom laughed.

 

“I'm glad you two have gotten along.” Dani smiled.

 

“Me too.” Tom chuckled and lifted her hand up to kiss her hand.

  
“Well I must be off. I promised Emma I'd take her out to see Byley and all it has to offer. Dani laughed as she walked him to the door.

 

“I hate to tell her but it isn't much.”

 

“Yes well she will figure it out for herself.” Dani smiled as he opened the door. Before he left, he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. A kiss that took Dani's breath away. It felt like he was pouring all his apologies into it.

 

“Goodbye, Daniella. I love you.” Dani's eyes widened as she pulled away.

 

“W-what?” Tom smiled.

  
“I love you. I love you, Daniella. Now I don't want you to think...” He didn't get to finish before Dani cut him off with her lips. Tom groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

 

“I love you too.” She breathed out, breathless from their passionate kiss. Tom smiled.

  
“Really?” Dani nodded. Tom tightened his hold on her.

 

“Say it again, sweetheart.” Dani giggled before putting on her best straight face.

 

“I love you, Tom.” Tom smiled.

 

“I love you too, Daniella.” They both smiled wide as they kissed again. Dani had never felt happier then at this moment. This was a day she always dreamed of. Being in love was a feeling words couldn't described. She finally felt like she had found a relationship like her parents. Tom treated her the way Daniella's father treated her mother. She didn't care if they had to go through a fight to admit their feelings as long as they did.

 

Unknown to Dani though, she wasn't going to have a relationship like her parents. She was going to have a very unique one. One that was sure to change her life forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The I love you's! I can't thank everyone enough for all the reads, kudos, subscriptions and reviews on this story. It truly means the world to me so thank you so, so much. I hope you all are ready because the rollercoaster is about to start soon! Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Something was weird. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was. It had been two weeks since Dani and Tom declared their love for each other and it was a couple days later when she felt something was off. First of all, she constantly felt like she was being watched. At school, at home, even at work. She would always get the feeling of her hair standing up on her arms and the back of her neck but every time she looked around, no one was there. Then there was Tom wanting to constantly be together all the time. Again.

 

Dani just figured it was because they had just took a big step in their relationship. Wouldn't you wanna spend time with someone you love? Next is Tom seemed much more...protective of her. Telling her when he thought she was wearing something to tight or revealing. He claimed it was because he didn't want any of the boys staring at her and causing her discomfort. But something about that didn't sit right with her deep down. The last thing is if they weren't together, Tom was constantly texting her. Asking where she was, when she'd be home. He'd always say it was so he knew when to call and say good night to her or to just talk to her but again. It didn't help that the lesson from psychology class kept coming up every time one of these instances happened.

 

Tom would say something about her outfit, the lesson would pop up. Texting her and asking where she was, the lesson would pop up. She didn't understand. She thought she had finally got the whole thing out of her head but these past two weeks, it had all come back. She tried everything to get the thoughts out of her head but nothing was working. Even now when she was laying, wrapped in nothing but a sheet in Tom's bed, the thoughts were creeping in.

 

She laid on her side facing Tom as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

 

“What's got you thinking, love?”

 

Dani looked up at him and shook her head.

 

“Nothing. Why?”

 

“You have that look on your face when you're thinking. I don't have anymore family members coming for you to worry about.” He teased. Dani rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly, making him laugh.

 

“Like you weren't nervous that night you came over to my house.”

 

“I wasn't. I'll have you know I am a very good actor.” Dani rolled her eyes.

  
“Well then maybe you should quit teaching and go act.”

 

“And leave my beautiful student, I don't think so .” Dani smiled as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She looked at the clock behind him and sighed.

 

“I have to go. I have work.” She kissed his lips before getting up. Tom pulled her back down, making her laugh.

 

“Don't go.” Dani smiled.

 

“I have to. I don't work, I don't get paid.”

  
“You don't need money. I'll buy you anything you'd like.” Dani shook her head.

 

“As appealing as that sounds, I don't wanna be that girl that depends on her boyfriend or parents to buy her everything.”

 

Tom sighed dramatically.

 

“If you must.”

 

Dani giggled and kissed him softly.

  
“You're cute when you pout.” Tom rolled his eyes as she got off the bed. He propped himself up on his hand, watching her as she got dressed.

 

“I do not pout.”

 

“Sure you don't.” He chuckled and raked his eyes over her body as she pulled her leggings on.

 

“Love, I thought we agreed you would only wear those pants around me.” Dani looked down at her leggings before looking back at him.

 

“No you said I should but I said to bad so sad.” She giggled as she pulled them up as Tom just have a tight smile.

 

“But sweetheart, they show things that should not be seen by anyone other than me.”

 

“Not everyone stares at my butt like you, Tom. Their fine.” She slipped her shirt on and shoes before grabbing her purse and phone. Walking over to the bed, she bent down and kissed him.

 

“Bye. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She kissed him once more before leaving. Tom sighed when he heard the front door shut and laid back down on the bed. As he laid there, he thought about how things had changed. He had been watching her more. Making sure she was being good and following the rules she didn't even know existed. He could watch her all day and someday's, he did. He would watch her at home, work, even at school when she was in her classes. He had been holding back but something in him said it was almost time. Almost time to let her know who the boss was.

 

What Dani didn't know was when he said he loved her, he meant it with all his heart but he also meant he had chosen her. He had chosen her to be in his life forever. He never wanted them to be apart. He loved Dani more than anyone in the world and now she really belonged to him. Whether she liked it or not.

 

/*/

 

“Bella?”

 

Dani's head picked up when both her parents came walking into the living room.

  
“Yea?”

  
“Can we talk for a minute?” Dani furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. Sitting up in the recliner she was sitting in, she turned shut her laptop and set it on the coffee table as her parents sat in front of her.

 

“What's up?” Carrie and Lorenzo shared a smile before looking at her. That definitely made her feel more at ease. No one likes the words 'can we talk for a minute.'

 

“So we've been thinking lately. We haven't spent a lot of time together. You're either at school, with your friends or work and we're always working and we feel like we haven't had the family time we should.” Dani nodded, feeling slightly guilty. She was guilty of leaving her parents at home to go “hangout with her friends” a couple times but not all the time. And usually it was only when they had all their files home which told her they would be working either at home.

 

“So it got us thinking and your father and I have decided we should go on a family vacation.” Dani smiled.

 

“Really?” Carrie and Lorenzo nodded.

  
“One of our clients has offered us his cabin up north. We'd leave Thursday and get back Sunday night.”

 

“Now it is no phones or computers. There is wifi and stuff but we want this to be a family thing. Family time on the go if you will.” Carrie and Dani laughed at Lorenzo.

 

“What do you think, Dani?” Dani smiled wide.

 

“I love it. I can't wait.”

 

“Great. Tomorrow at school, see if your teachers will give you the work you'll miss.” Dani nodded as she got up to hug her parents. This was going to be good. She had missed having quality time with her parents. But usually quality time led to her feeling guilty. Guilty that she was hiding something big from them but she knew her parents would not be a fan of her dating her teacher. So she had to keep it to herself but she wished she had someone to talk to about it. Especially since she had all the thoughts still consuming her brain.

 

After hugging her parents, they headed into the kitchen to start dinner as Dani sat back down in the recliner and picked her laptop back up to continue her search.

 

/*/

 

“Now what if I was to say, Caesar believed he was doing what he had to to keep something he believed belonged to him?”

 

Tom said to his class, his eyes flickering to Dani at his statement. He saw her doodling in her notebook, making him give a small smile.

 

“Anyone?” He asked, walking around. Some students avoided his gaze, others put fake expressions of thoughts on their faces. He sighed and decided to have some fun.

 

“Mr. Malloy, do you know?” Ryan looked up, from looking down at his book, hoping not to get called on. Tom noticed Dani picked her head up, looking at Ryan waiting for his answer. He knew she would jump in if he needed help.

 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. Tom had to stop his snicker. He saw Dani right something down on her paper before ripping it off and slyly handing it to Ryan. Something she thought went unnoticed by him. Ryan looked down at the paper and nodded before looking back at his teacher.

 

“I don't think Caesar has any claim to Rome. Just because he said the city belongs to him, doesn't mean it does. I think he is taking his position a little to far.” Tom nodded.

 

“Good, Mr. Malloy.” Ryan smiled and let out a sigh of relief before turning and smiling at Dani as the bell ring.

 

“Please read chapter six for you're homework and answer the questions in your notebook.” Everyone nodded as they packed up to leave. He noticed Dani saying something to Abby and Ryan who just nodded and walked out with the rest of the students as Dani approached his desk.

 

“Can I talk to you, Mr. Hiddleston?” Tom gave a small smirk and nodded. He waited until the last student left before looking at her.

 

“Yes, my love?” Dani smiled and moved her bag higher on her shoulder.

 

“I have some news.” Tom raised an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of his desk right in front of her.

 

“And what is that?”

 

“My parents and I are heading on vacation Thursday. They wanna have some family time so we're going out to a cabin one of their clients owns and are letting us use. I need the work for Thursday and Friday.”

  
Tom nodded.

 

“Why are you leaving Thursday? Why not just wait for the weekend?”

 

“Because they wanna give us enough time to spend together. We all feel like we haven't had a lot of quality time lately. I'm really excited, Tom. I feel like I haven't seen them a lot lately.”

 

“Well they are always working, sweetheart. Of course you won't see them.” Dani sighed.

 

“I know that but I'm not exactly around all the time either. I'm just excited. Not only are we going away but we're not going to use our cellphones or anything. It's about reconnecting with each other.” She smiled at the end but Tom scowled slightly. No cell phones? How was he supposed to stay in contact with her.

 

“No cell phones? How will you get in touch with someone if you need help?”

 

“It's not like there is no service, Tom. We're just not going to be glued to everything.”

 

“I don't know, Daniella.” It was Dani's turn to scowl.  
  
“What's there to know about? It's not like I'm asking you if this is a good thing to do.”

 

“I know that but to not be able to text or call each other.”

 

“I'm sure it'll just be during the day. My parents know I have a hard time sleeping without watching t.v or something. You can still text me or call.”

 

“For what? Two hours a day? And you'll be gone for four?” Dani rolled her eyes.

 

“Tom, it'll be fine. It'll give you time to go hangout with Ben. He keeps calling right?” Tom nodded.

  
“See. I have family time, you have friend time. It works out for everyone.”

  
Tom wanted so badly to say it didn't work for him but he bit his tongue. Instead he just nodded.

 

“Fine, fine. You'll just need to read chapters seven and eight and answer the questions.” Dani nodded and kissed his cheek before heading towards the door.

 

“And Daniella?” Dani turned her head as she kept her hand on the handle.

  
“Do make sure you get your phone at night. I'll will want to call and check in.”

 

The way he said it was like a demand. He turned his gaze to hers and saw he meant business. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she just nodded before leaving.

 

Since it was her last class, she made her way out to her car and back home. All the way home, she couldn't help but think of the conversation she just had. She thought Tom would be excited for her since he was always the one she went to when she talked about feeling upset when she felt she didn't see her parents often. Apparently she was wrong. And don't even get her started the last thing he said to her. His voice was hard and booked no argument. Almost like it dared her to defy him.

 

Shaking her head, she focused on her driving. As soon as she got home, she made her way up to her bedroom. Placing her bag at the end of her bag, she grabbed her laptop and got on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. She opened her laptop on immediately went to her search history. Clicking the first link, she was immediately sent to the article she had found last night while doing some research.

 

At first she didn't really want to read it because come on, it just wasn't possible. But something drew her to it. She already had notes on it but she wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

 

At the top of the page, in big bold letters read the title of the article.

 

**AN INDEPTH LOOK AT POSSESSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND THE SIGNS TO LOOK FOR.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank smithsbabe65 for the following line in the story... "he also meant he had chosen her. He had chosen her to be in his life forever. He never wanted them to be apart. He loved Dani more than anyone in the world and now she really belonged to him. Whether she liked it or not."
> 
> She said it and allowed me to use it so thank you so, so much! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!
> 
> P.S: I have started back at college so chapters may not come out so fast anymore but I will try and update once if not twice a week!


	15. Chapter 15

Dani smiled as her father pulled their car up to the front of the cabin they would be staying in. It was beautiful. They were in upstate New York and Dani couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. The house was surrounded by tall, green trees. The breeze smelled was crisp and refreshing. Dani let out a content sigh as the car stopped. She was excited to have this time with her family. Not only that, she was kind of happy to have a break from Tom.

 

Her brain had been in overdrive lately about their relationship and some of the things that seemed off and she needed a break from it. She needed a break from him.

 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her parents get out of the car. Shaking her head slightly, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She smiled as the smell of the forest hit her.

 

“This is beautiful.” Carrie said as Lorenzo opened the back of the S.U.V to get their bags out.

 

“It is. What do you think Bella?” Dani turned and smiled before looking back at the house.

 

“I love it. Are there trails here to walk?” Lorenzo nodded.

 

“Yup. I figured we could all head down one after dinner. Why don't you girls go in and unpack the groceries.”

 

“And would you like us to throw a rock through the window to get in?” Carrie asked, smirking. Lorenzo rolled his eyes and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the house key that was given to him.

  
“Smart ass.” Carrie and Dani laughed.

  
“Such language, Enzo.” Lorenzo rolled his eyes again as Dani and Carrie each picked up the grocery bags and headed inside. Dani's eyes widened as they stepped in. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. A huge living room was to the left, complete with a couple couches and a recliner. A fire place was also in there with a huge flat screen hanging above it. Across from the living room was the dining room. A long wooden table complete with the matching chairs. The stairs to head upstairs were against the wall separating them from the living room.

 

“Wow. This is beautiful.” Dani nodded in agreement as they continued further into the house. Dani saw different pictures of their host and his family hanging up on the walls as they walked to the kitchen.

 

“He looks familiar.” Dani said as she placed the grocery bag on top of the granite counter top of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was also beautiful. She could cook in there forever.

 

“He's one of your fathers friends from college. He came around a lot when you were younger. You called him uncle Bobo.” Dani furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Why?”

 

Carrie laughed.

 

“Because his name was Bob. He moved away when you were about four but we still handle his business from time to time.” Dani just shrugged as they pulled the groceries out and started putting them away.

 

“I'll take your word for it.” Carrie laughed and shook her head. They had just finished putting the groceries away when Dani's father came into the house, his arms full with their bags.

 

“Dad why didn't you take two trips?”

 

“Because I'm a man and men only take one trip.” Dani and Carrie rolled their eyes and took their bags from him. Lorenzo smiled and shut the door behind him. He looked around and let out a low whistle.

 

“This place is nice. Bob did good.” Carrie nodded.

 

“I still don't know who this Bob person is.” Her parents laughed.

 

“You wouldn't, Bella. You were young when you met him.” Dani just shrugged.

 

“I'm gonna go find my room.”

 

“It's the last door on the right.” Dani nodded and walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to her room for the next couple days. Opening the door, she smiled. It was beautiful! The walls her a light blue colors with a queen sized bed against the left wall with soft looking pillows and a matching comforter. Smiling, she stepped in and placed her bag down. She walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains back. She smiled again seeing the lake just outside her window surrounded by the tall trees. She let out a content sigh. This was definitely the break she needed.

 

Unfortunately though, her break was shortly interrupted when her phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her sweatpants pocket, she rolled her eyes seeing it was Tom.

 

'Of course it is. Who else would call me.' She said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she slid the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Hello, sweetheart. I was just calling to make sure you and your family arrived safely.”_

 

Dani let out an inaudible sigh as she stepped away from the windows.

 

“Yea we did. The cabin is beautiful. It's on a lake and surrounded by trees.”

 

“ _I'm glad. Have you told your parents you'll need your phone at night?”_

 

Daniella rolled her eyes.

 

“Yea I did and they already planned on giving it to me anyway.”

 

“ _Good, good.”_

 

Dani just sat on her bed.

 

“Yea. I have to go and unpack.”

 

“ _Now wait a minute sweetheart. I'd like to talk to you. We haven't seen each other all day. I missed you in class. So did Ryan. You weren't there to help him when I asked a question.”_

 

“Well if you didn't always ask him the hard questions, I wouldn't have to help him.” Tom laughed, obviously missing the fact she wasn't really joking. She wasn't a big fan of the fact Tom always seemed to turn to Ryan when he asked a hard question. It was like he got some joy out of seeing Ryan squirm.

 

“ _Well if he studied more, he wouldn't have to worry.”_

 

Dani rolled her eyes as Tom just laughed. Dani's head whipped up when her father came into her room.

 

“Bella, your mom was wondering if you'd help with dinner. Who's that?” He asked, pointing at the phone.

 

“Oh, it's just Abby. Bye Abby, I'll call you later.” She hung up the phone just as Tom was about to say something. She knew he wouldn't be happy she hung up without saying goodbye or I love you. They had already had that discussion and she wasn't in the mood to have another all though she was sure that didn't matter.

 

She stood up from bed and went to walk past her dad. He stopped her and held out his hand. Dani knowing what he wanted, happily shut her phone off and placed it in his palm. At least that would save her from a headache for right now. Lorenzo smiled and kissed his only child's head before they both went back downstairs.

 

/*/

 

Tom growled as Dani's phone went to voicemail for the sixth time. It was ten o'clock at night which meant her phone surely should have been on already. When he heard her soft voice speak for her voicemail, he hung up and angrily clenched the phone in his hand. Why wasn't her phone on? He made it very clear to her that her phone was to be on so he could call her at night when her parents weren't around. He knew she schedule. Dani liked going to bed early. She was usually in her pajamas, teeth brushed and hair up in a messy bun at ten o'clock. She would then watch some t.v before drifting off to sleep. He had learned all that by watching her. Like clockwork, her bedroom light would always be shut off at ten and the glow from her t.v could be seen from his spot in his car that was parked across from her house.

 

As he angrily paced his living room, a knock sounded on the door. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and opened it, coming face to face with Benedict. Benedict noticed the deep scowl on his friends face.

 

“And who has pissed in your cheerios?” He asked, walking into the apartment. Tom rolled his eyes. As much as he'd like to hangout with him, he wasn't in the mood for the teasing.

 

“None of your business.” Tom said through gritted teeth as he shut the door. Benedict rolled his eyes as he hung his jacket on the coat rack.

 

“Come now Thomas. How long have we been friends? What seems to be the problem?” Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Benedict wouldn't let it go.

 

“Dani hasn't been answering any of my calls.” Benedict nodded as he sat at the island.

 

“Did you two have a fight?” Tom shook his head.

 

“No we did not have a fight. She is out of town with her parents.” Benedict raised a dark eyebrow at his friend.

  
“Did it ever cross your mind that she isn't answering because she is with her parents? Maybe they are spending time together? Or maybe she doesn't want to answer and have to explain who she is talking to.”

 

Tom just kept the scowl on his face.

  
“It's ten o'clock. She should be ready for bed and have her phone on like we talked about.” Benedict huffed.

 

“You talked about it or you told her to do it.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means, Thomas, that you have the habit of trying to control things. Things you cannot control. And as for Daniella, she looks like the type that does what she wants, when she wants to.”

 

Tom just scowled. He knew Daniella was like that but how did Benedict? They had only met once. Hadn't they?

 

“And how do you know that about her?”

 

Benedict saw the flash of jealousy cross Tom's blue eyes. He started laughing.

  
“Are you kidding me Tom? Are you jealous?” Tom didn't meet his gaze and Benedict shook his head, his dark curls falling in his face. “I met the girl once but anyone can see it. She has that attitude about her. My god, honestly.”

 

Tom sighed.

 

“You're right I'm sorry. It's just after being cheated on, you tend to be careful.”

 

It wasn't because of his past experience. Tom knew that. It's because deep down he knew him and Daniella weren't met to be together. He was never going to let her. She was his and only his. Benedict nodded.

 

“I know that but it will do no good, Thomas.”

 

Just then, Tom's phone started to ring. Lifting up, he visibly relaxed when he saw it was Daniella.

 

“I'm assuming that's her?” Benedict asked. Tom nodded. “Well then go answer it while I get myself a beer. You're a terrible host for not offering me one when I got her.” Tom rolled his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the door and slid his thumb across the answer button before putting the phone to his ear.

 

/*/

 

Daniella chewed her bottom lip nervously as she sat on her bed. She had just turned her phone on a few minutes ago after coming back in from sitting around a fire with her parents. They had reminisced about a few of their favorite memories and they made smores. Well, her and her father did. Her mothers attempt ended in the marshmallow being completely black and then melting off the stick and going into the fire. The attempts after that weren't to good either. Thank god Lorenzo took over or Dani was sure her mother would have gone through the whole family sized bag and Dani needed a midnight snack. She had fun out there but that immediately dropped and her nerves raised after she had showered and turned her phone on, seeing the six missed calls from Tom. She knew he wasn't going to be happy.

 

She had gone back and forth on whether to call him back or not but she knew the situation would only get worse if she didn't. That and she was afraid he would somehow find out where they were and come to see if she was okay. It was sweet her cared so much but at the same time, it was suffocating.

 

So here she was, sitting on her bed practically chewing a hole in her lip as the phone rang. She thought it was going to go to voicemail and give her some relief for the night but it picked up on the last ring and Tom's accented voice rang through her ears.

 

“ _I've been calling you.”_

 

His voice had no emotion to it. Dani swallowed the lump in her throat. Should she be this nervous talking to her boyfriend?

 

“I know but I didn't have my phone. I just got back inside.”

 

“ _Daniella, I know you. You are always ready for bed at ten and yet when I call, I receive no answer. You promised to have your phone on.”_

 

“I know but Tom I swear, I didn't get it back until we came in the house. We were outside around a fire. I didn't mean to worry you.”

 

She heard him sigh, which was always a good sign. It meant he had calmed down.

 

“ _No, I'm sorry love. It's just with you being far away and in a new place, I worry.”_

 

Dani just nodded even though he couldn't see her.

 

“I'm fine but remember what I said, I won't have my phone a lot. But I promise to call at ten every night.”

 

“ _I know, love. I know. I'm sorry I called so many times.”_

 

“It's okay. I'm probably gonna head to bed. Dad want's to leave early tomorrow and go explore some of the trails around the house.”

 

“ _Okay. Call me first thing tomorrow before you shut your phone off please. God, I wish I could kiss you right now.”_

 

Dani smiled. This was the Tom she knew. She didn't like when he got angry.

 

“I wish I could kiss you too but it's only three more days and then I'll be home and right back in class.”

 

“ _Monday cannot come soon enough, my love.”_

 

Dani smiled.

 

“I know. I'm gonna hit the hay, I love you Tom.”

 

“ _I love you too Daniella. Good night.”_

 

“Night.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it on it's charger. Laying down on her pillows, she pulled her blankets up to her chest as she watched the t.v that was in her room. As she was watching the t.v show Catfish, something dawned on her.

 

She didn't remember ever telling Tom when she would get ready for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always, thank you for reading my story! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if any of you are fans of Tom's character Loki (I mean come on, who isn't am I right?), there is this incredible story that I follow. Loki is dark and possessive and it's amazing. You guys should check it out if you haven't already. It's called Love The Way You Lie by Caffiend! It's such an amazing story and my description of it did not do it justice so make sure to check it out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys! Between school and being sick, this week and most of last has not been fun. I hope you guys like this chapter as it's kind of the tipping point for a lot of things! So please give it a read and a review to let me know what you think!

“ _You're going for a hike? Are you being carried?”_

 

Dani rolled her eyes as she finished tying her sneakers. She heard Tom laugh on the other end of the phone. Like she had promised, she had called him in the morning though she made sure it was before he went to school. She did have to stop herself though from asking the question she had thought about all night. How did she know when she went to bed? The question had kept her up later then it should have. Her mind had already made up the two ways he probably knows. She either told him and didn't remember or he saw it firsthand when she spent the night at his apartment the night he took her virginity. She was sure it was one of those two things.

 

“Haha you're so funny. Why did I call again?”

 

She heard Tom laugh again as she stood up and walked over to the closet to grab on of her sweatshirts.

 

“ _Come now love. I'm only teasing. You didn't tell me there were trails.”_

 

'You never gave me the chance.' She wanted to say but refrained.

 

“Yea there are a couple near our cabin. Dad is determined to walk at least two of them today to see where they lead.”

 

“ _Well do be careful Daniella. I want you returned to me in the same perfect condition you left in. Being hurt would ruin my plans for when you're back.”_

 

Dani raised an eyebrow.

 

“Returned to you? What am I a lost toy? And what are these plans?”

 

She could practically feel Tom's smirk.

 

“ _They are a surprise sweetheart. Have fun today and be safe. I'd hate to have to come up there and save my girl.”_

 

Dani rolled her eyes.

 

“You won't have to. For one, I've got my parents here with me and they're pretty amazing if you haven't noticed and for two, you don't know where I am. How are you gonna come up here if you don't know my location?” She smirked. It was the one thing that made Dani feel better and reassured Tom wouldn't just pop up. She never told him where the cabin was located.

 

“ _I'd find a way, Daniella. I must be going, my first class will be in soon. I love you.”_

 

“I love you too.” Taking the phone away from her ear, she pushed the end button. Throwing her hair up in a quick ponytail, she looked back down at the phone in her hand. Tom's words rang through her head.

 

_I'd find a way._

 

Would he? Would he really find out where she was? Dani shook her head. No there was no way he could. She didn't tell anybody where the cabin was just that it was in upstate New York. No matter how much she loved Tom, she didn't want him to know where she was. She wanted to enjoy this time with her parents and not worry if he would just show up out of the blue because he missed her so much.

 

“Is this normal?” She asked herself out loud. Was it normal not to want to tell your boyfriend where you were in fear he would just show up? Was it normal that since yesterday, she had been looking forward to shutting her phone off this morning?

 

Dani reached a hand up to rub at her temples. Taking a deep breath, she shut her phone off and pushed everything away from her mind that didn't have to do with her parents and the hike they were about to go on. She had plenty of time tonight to over think things.

 

“It's what I'm good at.” She muttered to herself before leaving the bedroom.

 

/*/

 

Tom sat at his desk, going over a couple of papers but not really being able to concentrate. His mind was to busy thinking of something else. More like someone else. Dani had always been on his mind since day one. It was like she had her own permanent spot inside of his head. When they started dating, the thoughts of her became more manageable but now that she wasn't there with him and he didn't know where she was, it bothered him. It bothered him tremendously that she didn't bother to tell him where her and her parents were staying. What if something were to happen and no one knew where they were? He needed to know where she was.

 

'Relax she's fine and with her parents.' He thought but he didn't relax. No, he needed to know and he needed to know now. Just then, his classroom door opened and the students filed in. An idea hit him as soon as he saw Abby and Ryan walk in. Taking a deep breath, he smiled.

 

“Abigail, Ryan, are you missing your fearless leader?” Ryan and Abby stopped in front of his desk and laughed.

 

“Yea but it's good she has this time with her parents.” Tom just nodded, even though he wanted to disagree.

 

“I agree. Do you guys know where they went? I don't think I've ever seen a cabin sight around Pennsylvania.”

 

“Oh they went somewhere in upstate New York. That's all Dani really said.” Tom nodded at Ryan.

 

“Have you two talked to her since she's left? I fear our homework is going to change slightly for the weekend and I wouldn't want her behind.”

 

“I talked to her yesterday morning. She asked to get whatever she would miss in her classes for her.” Tom looked at Ryan. When had the talked and why? Was it before he called her that morning? Or was it after and Dani had lied about turning her phone off. He mentally scoffed at the thought. Dani wouldn't do that. She loved him just as much as Tom loved her. Beating his anger down he spoke again.

 

“Will you let her know that there will be a small reaction paper to chapter eight.” Ryan nodded.

 

“Will do.” Tom nodded. He didn't want Ryan to talk to Daniella but he couldn't very well say that he'd tell her and he had to make the lie convincing.

 

“I hope you two do better in my class now that she isn't here as a distraction.” The two friends laughed again as Tom just put a smile on his face.

 

“I think we distract her Mr. H.” He just gave a little laugh as they went and took their seats. His hand clenched slightly on his pen. Had she told nobody where she was staying? Part of him thought she didn't tell anybody just so he wouldn't find out and show up out of the blue. While the thought was very tempting, he wouldn't do that. But that didn't mean he didn't want to know where she was. He was going to find out somehow.

 

/*/

 

“And that right there is a...” Lorenzo trailed off as he looked through his tree identifying book to find the tree they had stopped in front of. Dani and Carrie both rolled their eyes.

 

“Enzo, maybe you should have read and studied that book before we came out here.” Dani giggled softly as her father scoffed.

 

“Nonsense my love. This book is not that big, I will find the tree in no time.”

 

“But dad all trees look the same.”

 

“That is where you are wrong Bella. And I'll prove it to you because I found the page.” He smiled triumphantly. Carrie and Dani both shared a look before he started talking.

 

“This is a sycamore tree. You can tell by the dark brown bark. It...”

 

“Dad, the bark isn't dark brown.” Dani cut him off with a laugh.  
  
“What?”

 

“She's right Enzo. The bark isn't dark brown. It's like a reddish brown. I think you've got the wrong tree.”

 

Lorenzo turned and lifted his sunglasses up to get a better look.

 

“Damn it.” He said before he started flipping through the book again. Carrie and Dani laughed, linking arms as they started walking again.

 

“So how has school been, Bella?”

 

“It's good. I really like my psych class. My teacher said she knows a really good program for what I want to go into. She said it's up in Toronto but the program is amazing. It would give me a one on one look at what being an ABA therapist is and how everything works instead of just sitting in a class room.”

 

Carrie smiled as Lorenzo trailed behind them, still trying to figure out what tree they were just looking at.

 

“That's amazing Bella but I thought you were looking at the university back home.”

 

“I am, it was just something I was thinking about is all.”

 

A thought she hadn't told Tom about. She could only imagine how well that would go over. He didn't like the thought of her going out of town for a few days. Imagine telling him she was leaving the country.

 

“Well it sounds amazing, Dani. Maybe over Christmas break we can go look at it.” Dani smiled as her father caught up with them.

 

“Look at what?” Carrie rolled her eyes as Dani laughed.

 

“Maybe if you weren't so concerned with your trees, you'd know.”

 

Enzo placed a hand over his heart.

 

“You wound me, my love.” Carrie laughed as did Dani.

 

“I was just telling mom about a program at the university of Toronto that my pysch teacher suggested.” Lorenzo smiled.

 

“Bella that's amazing! We'll have to go visit it over the winter break.”

 

“Already ahead of you on that Casanova.” Dani laughed and shook her head. Seeing how her parents were always made her smile. They had so much love for each other but weren't afraid to tell each other how it is. Her relationship with Tom flashed in her mind. She could tell Tom how it was but it never seemed to work well. He would could so offended or angry, it usually ended in an argument and Dani would get flowers the next day. It was still something they were working on. Though Dani had to admit, she was tired of “working on it.” Especially since they seemed to be getting no where with it. Maybe it was just because they were both strong willed people? But at the same time so were her parents so why did it work for them and not Dani and Tom?

 

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she failed to see the branch on the ground in front of her. Before she knew it, her foot was caught and her ankle twisted as she fell to the hard ground.

 

“Ow!”

 

Carrie and Lorenzo immediately ran over to her.

 

“Jeez Bella, what happened?”

 

“I-I didn't see the branch and fell. I think I twisted my ankle.”

 

Carrie ran over and bent down by her side and held her as Lorenzo knelt by her feet.

 

“I'm gonna lightly touch it Bella. Tell me when it hurts.” Dani nodded and bit her lip. Lorenzo touched lightly, not wanting to hurt his daughter. Dani yelped when he hit a sore spot.

 

“Okay Bella, it's okay. I think it's just twisted. Why don't we go back to the house and see if Bob has a wrap and some ice packs.”

 

“How is she gonna walk, Enzo?”

 

“I'll carry her. Just like the old days.” Carrie took the book from her husband as he bent down and softly lifted his only child into his arms. Dani clung to her father, burying her head into his chest as her ankle throbbed painfully.

 

“Shh Bella, I got you.”

 

Carrie smiled at her husband and daughter as she followed them.

 

“I knew this vacation wouldn't be accident free.” Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

 

“It's a good think you got my sense of humor Bella. Your mom's is terrible.” Dani let out a watery laugh as Carrie rolled her eyes.

 

“Shut it or you're gonna take a tumble over a branch next.”

 

/*/

 

Dani sat propped up in bed, remote for the t.v in hand as well as her phone laying next to her. It had been a couple hours since her fall and her ankle was still throbbing. As soon as they got back to the cabin, her mother found the first aid kit and her father expertly wrapped her ankle and carried her up to her room.

 

“You're mother and I are gonna go into town and get some pain relievers Bella. You stay off that ankle as much as possible okay?”

 

Dani had nodded at her fathers words before they left. Leave it to her to be the one to hurt herself. Her mother and her had bet on it being her father to get hurt first.

 

Softly laughing to herself, she started flipping channels when her phone went off. Picking it up, she saw it was Tom.

 

“Why is he calling already?” She asked herself, noting it was only three in the afternoon. Pushing the accept button she held the phone up to her ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

Tom's eyes widened slightly when he heard Daniella's voice. He had expected to get her voicemail.

 

“Sweetheart? Why is your phone on I thought you only had it at night.”

 

Dani sighed.

 

“I do but I had a little accident today so mom and dad gave it to me while they ran into town.”

 

“ _An accident? Are you alright?”_

 

“I'm fine. It's just a twisted ankle.”

 

She could feel his frown over the phone.

 

“ _What happened?”_

 

“We were walking the one trail and I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a branch on the ground. I'm okay though. Dad thinks it's just twisted and they went into town to get me some pain relievers.”

 

She heard him sigh and knew there was a scowl planted firmly on his face.

 

“ _What happened to being careful sweetheart? You could have been seriously hurt.”_

 

“I know I should have been paying more attention.”

 

“ _Yes you should have. Those red pine trees up there have very big branches sweetheart. You need to be careful. Do you know how many people get hurt up on the yellow trails each year?”_

 

Dani felt her heart stop.

 

“W-what?”

 

“ _Yes. About fifty people a year get hurt on them. Maybe you're the first of the new season.”_

 

Dani swallowed the lump in her throat as Tom laughed at his own joke.

 

“How did you know I was on those trails?”

 

“ _I may have done some investigating.”_

 

Dani furrowed her eyebrows. Investigating? What kind of... Her thoughts trailed off as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

“Did you track my phone?!”

 

“ _I just wanted to know where you were Daniella. I wanted to make sure you were safe.”_

 

“Did you really think my parents would bring me to an unsafe place? God Tom. I can't believe you tracked my phone. How dare you.”

 

“ _How dare me? How dare me what? Want to make sure my girlfriend is safe and being looked after well? Which apparently you're not or you wouldn't be injured.”_

 

She scowled as he got angry. He had no right to be angry. She however did.

 

“Don't you dare, Tom. It's no ones fault but my own that I fell. I wasn't paying attention. Don't try and change the subject either. This is not okay. What you did is not okay.”

 

“ _What I did was necessary! What if something were to happen and no one knew where you were? Is that really a smart thing to do, Daniella?”_

 

Dani couldn't even answer she was in such shock. So many thoughts were running through her head.

When she didn't answer after a few minutes, Tom spoke again.

 

“ _Daniella, are you there?”_

 

Dani opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What could she say? She knew no matter what, Tom would just keep trying to justify his actions but there was no way he could. She heard Tom sigh.

 

“ _Daniella, please you have to understand where I am coming from. I just want to keep you safe. I love you to much and could not handle if something were to happen to you.”_

 

Daniella closed her eyes. She knew she had to say something. She knew she had to do something. Opening her mouth, the words tumbled out before she could even think about them.

 

“Tom, I think we need to take a break.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

****After the words had come out, the other end went deadly quiet. Dani swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She was almost scared for his reaction. Sure she hadn't meant for the words to come out but she didn't regret them because it was true. They did need a break from one another. She needed a break.

 

She strained her ears to hear anything on the other end but she heard nothing. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he'd hung up on her but she knew that wasn't true. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask if he was there, he spoke.

 

“ _So anyways love, you need to be careful out there. We wouldn't want you to get more than a sprained ankle.”_

 

Dani's eyes widened. Had he not heard what she said?

 

“Tom did you hear me? I said-.”

 

“ _I heard you perfectly Daniella. I'm assuming you hit your head on the fall. Why else would you say nonsense like that?”_

 

Dani scowled and shook her head.

 

“It wasn't nonsense Tom and I didn't hit my head. I mean it. I think we need sometime apart.”

 

“ _We are apart or have you missed the two days you haven't been here?”_

 

Dani could here he was getting angry now.

 

“I mean more then just two days Tom. We need time apart. Lately I've been feeling suffocated and now with you tracking my phone it's just, to much. I need time and space.”

 

“ _And you have it. Right now.”_

 

“No Tom, I don't. Please, I don't want to argue but I think it's needed.”

 

It was quiet for a few minutes. Dani could only imagine he was trying to hold his temper in.

 

“ _No.”_

 

Dani's eyes widened as he spoke.

  
“What?”

 

“ _No Daniella, I do not wish to take a break with you. If you are feeling suffocated then we should talk about it.”_

 

Dani shook her head.

 

“It's more than that. Tom you've lied to me. You've kept things from me.”

 

“ _I already apologized for those misunderstandings, Daniella. Why are your bringing them up again?”_

 

“Because they weren't just misunderstandings. You lied to me. There you were telling me that you didn't like when I was around Ryan but you live in the same building as your ex! Then you track my phone because you wanted to know where I was when I told you I didn't want you to know. This is just to much. If I want to take a break you should respect that. I'm doing this for us.”

 

“ _How? How is this for us?”_

 

“Because it will give us time to think and give us some needed space. We need a break Tom, you'll see it will be a good thing.”

 

“ _No.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

Tom growled.

 

“ _Daniella, do not argue with me. We are not taking a break and that is final.”_

 

Dani swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to take a few deep breaths before she spoke again.

 

“I'm taking a break Tom.” He may not have wanted it or thought he needed it but she did. She did badly.

 

“ _Daniella-.”_

 

“No Tom. I need this and I'm doing it. To much has happened lately and I need to take a step back.”

 

“ _Daniella don't do this. I love you.”_

 

Dani felt the tears pricking her eyes.

 

“I love you too but I need this Tom and I need you to respect it. I need to go before my parents get home.”

 

“ _Daniella don't hang up on me. We need to talk about this.”_

 

“Goodbye Tom.”

 

“ _Daniella don't! Daniella-.”_

 

Dani pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed the end button before shutting her phone off, knowing he would keep calling. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

 

“You need this Dani. He'll see. It'll make your relationship better.” She said to herself. Little did she know, it was the beginning of a major roller-coaster that she didn't even know she was on.

 

/*/

 

A yell sounded throughout the apartment as more glass shattered against the wall. Tom dropped to his knees, breathing harshly. He looked around his apartment. It was trashed. After Dani had hung up on him, he lost. First throwing his phone against the wall, followed by tossing the couches, the coffee table, then some of his plates and glasses. How had this happened? How had it gotten to that far?

 

He ran his hands over his face and threw his hair.

 

“She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand.” He kept repeating to himself. It suddenly occurred to him, she didn't understand. At all. She didn't understand that she was his. She belonged to him. He had every right to know where she was. As Tom thought about it more, he realized that because she didn't know just how much in love with her he was, was the cause of many of their fights. She just didn't know. She didn't know his rules. She didn't know who she belonged to.

 

Letting out a low breath, he stared straight at the wall in front if him.

 

“But she will.”

 

/*/

 

Dani felt like she was going to be sick when she woke up Monday morning. She laid in her bed, thinking of different ways to get out of school. Could she fake sick? Could she tell her parents her ankle was still bothering her? Dani shook her head. No she knew she had to go to school. Even if it meant seeing Tom.

 

Since she had told him she was taking a break, she hadn't called or texted him but he had her. After their fight that Friday afternoon, she turned her phone off but turned it on before bed. Her inbox was flooded with calls, voicemails, and texts. All of them pleading with her to talk to him so they could work things out but Dani didn't want to talk right now. She wanted space and she knew that if she talked to him, she'd go back right away and she didn't want that. She wanted to stay strong. She needed space and she was taking it. Maybe in a few days they could talk but for right now, Dani had no want to see him for she knew if she did, her resolve would weaken. How could it not? She loved Tom more than she had ever loved any one with the exception of her parents.

 

Groaning, she buried her head in her pillows. She really didn't want to go today but she had already missed some school and she couldn't afford to miss anymore. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and grabbed a fresh set of clothes before heading into her bathroom. After a nice, long, hot shower, she changed into a pair of black leggings (the ones Tom didn't seem to like), a white long sleeved shirt and a black infinity scarf. Drying her hair, she kept her it straight and did simple make up. She tried to take as long as possible getting ready but knew she had to get going or else she'd be let for her first class.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed her phone and bag before heading downstairs. Grabbing an apple,she grabbed her keys off the counter and headed out to her car.

 

Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting in the school parking lot, hands gripping her steering wheel.

 

“You'll be okay Dani. It's not like you guys broke up. You're just on a break and he'll understand. It's not like he'll say anything during class. You'll be fine.”

 

Looking at herself in her rear view mirror, nodding to herself. Grabbing her bag, she got out her car and locked it before heading inside to her locker.

 

“Dani!” Dani laughed as she saw Ryan and Abby waiting at her locker. Abby ran and hugged her best friend.

 

“Hey Ab's. Squeezing a little to tight.” Abby laughed and pulled back.

  
“Sorry, I just missed you.” Dani smiled.

 

“I missed you guys too. What have I missed?” She asked, slightly looking down the hallway hoping not to see Tom since her locker was right down the hall from his classroom. His door appeared closed and the lights were off, letting her breath easier.

 

“Well I met Jason's parents.” Dani smiled as she opened her locker.

 

“That's good Abby! How were they?” Ryan laughed and shook his head.

 

“I would say shocked, right Abby?” Abby scowled as Ryan laughed and Dani raised an eyebrow.

 

“What's he talking about?” Abby sighed.

 

“I met Jason's parents when they walked into his room while we were ya know...” She trailed off softly, giving Dani a knowing look. Dani eyes widened as she started laughing.

 

“It's not funny!” Abby stomped her foot like a child as she scowled.

 

“That is definitely funny, Abby. Didn't you know they were home?” Abby shook her head.

 

“No Jason told me they wouldn't be home till later that night but bam there they were. I've never been more embarrassed in my life.” Dani laughed and shook her head, pulling her books out and closing her locker.

 

“I'm sure it'll be okay Abby. What about you Ryan? How's life?” Ryan shrugged.

 

“It's okay. I dumped Taylor.” Dani's eyes widened as they started walking down the hall to their classes.

 

“Why? I thought you guys were good.”

  
“We were but she just kept getting so crazy. After I called you the other day she was all over me wondering why I was calling you and what we talked about. She said she didn't want me talking to other girls so I ended it. She has no say in who I talk to.”

 

“Good for you Ry. I felt like there was something off about her,” Abby said as Dani remained quiet as she thought. Tom had done the same to her but yet she stayed. Then again, Tom wasn't crazy like Taylor. Shaking her head, she looked at Ryan.

 

“I'm sorry you had to breakup with her Ryan.” Ryan shrugged.

 

“It's okay. She was controlling and I didn't need that in my life.” Both girls nodded.

 

“I'll see you guys at lunch.” He said, slipping into his classroom as Abby and Dani walked to their class.

 

“I kind of feel bad for him.” Dani nodded.

 

“Me too. But at least he got rid of her.” Abby nodded as they both sat down at their desks. As Dani looked through her bag, she realized she forgot her math book.

 

“Shoot I forgot my book in my locker. I'll be right back.” Abby nodded at her as Dani left the room. Weaving through all the students, she made her way to her locker. She had opened the door just as the bell rang.

  
“Damn it.” She cursed, pulling her book out but managing to spill some loose papers on the ground. “Of course.” She muttered, bending down to pick them up. When she stood back up, she saw she was alone in the hallway. Sighing, she put the papers back and shut her locker, turning to head back to class when she ran into a hard chest.

 

“Daniella?” Dani felt her heart stop. Looking up, she saw Tom looking down at her.

 

“Tom.” She greeted with a slight nod.

 

“What are you doing out here? You should be in class.”

 

“I had to grab my textbook.” Tom nodded. Dani saw his eyes sweeping over. Taking a step back, he lifted his eyes to lock on hers.

 

“You're wearing those leggings again.” Dani rolled her eyes.

 

“I am. I should be getting to class.” She went to walk past him but he caught her arm.

 

“Please Daniella. We have to talk.” Dani shook her head.

  
“We did talk.”

 

“I know but there is so much I have to say. Please Daniella, I have been a wreck these past couple days. We must talk properly about all this.” Dani saw the pleading look in his eyes. As much as she didn't want to, maybe talking about everything would help him see why their break was a good thing.

 

“Okay fine. I'll come by later and we can talk.” Tom nodded.

 

“Okay. I love you.” Dani nodded.

 

“I know.” Shrugging out of his grip, she walked down the hall and back to class. Tom watched as she walked away. He was going to do anything and everything he could to make sure Daniella stayed with him.

 

/*/

 

Tom was pacing around his living room, waiting for Daniella to arrive. He had gone over what he was going to say a hundred times in his head. Some part of him was telling him not to say what he planned to because it would surely drive Daniella away but Tom wouldn't allow that.

 

Trying to calm his nerves, he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a half empty bottle of scotch. The past couple days had been a long one for him and the scotch helped keep him semi calm. Calm enough not to go to where Dani and her family were staying to talk to her. Not only was he having problems with Daniella, but he learned Ryan had dumped Taylor. He couldn't say he was shocked but now he knew Ryan would be around more which was another reason he had planned to tell Dani what he needed to.

 

Pouring himself a glass, he lifted it and downed the amber liquid in one gulp. He was about to refill the glass when a soft knock sounded on his door. Standing up straight, he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Daniella standing there.

 

“Good evening love. Please, come in.” Dani walked in past him. Tom shut the door and turned to face her.

 

“Can I offer you something to drink?” Dani shook her head.

 

“No thank you. You said you wanted to talk?” Tom nodded and led her over to the couch. Dani set her bag down and sat down as Tom sat next to her. He turned and looked at her.

 

“Daniella, I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry. I will not apologize for wanting to make sure you were safe but I am sorry for how I went about it.”

 

“But I was safe, Tom. I was with my parents.” Tom nodded.

 

“I know but I do not like when you aren't near me, Daniella. I love you and couldn't bear if something were to happen to you.”

 

“But I was fine Tom. You still had no right to track my phone.”

 

“I know but at the moment, I didn't care. Nobody knew where you were love. What if something had happen to you or your parents?”

 

Dani sighed.

 

“Look I know you were worried and it's sweet you were but you shouldn't have gone against my wishes.”

 

Tom nodded.

 

“I know and I know there is much more we should discuss. Why don't I order us food and we can talk about everything we need to talk about. I want to fix this Daniella. I don't want to lose you.” Dani sighed. She knew she wanted to stick to her guns but she also cared for Tom and wanted everything resolved deep down.

 

“Okay but I can't promise anything Tom. I think we still need some space from time to time.” Tom nodded.

  
“We will discuss it. What would you like for dinner?”

 

“Thai food is good.” Tom nodded and reached in his pocket for his phone before calling in their order. After he was done, he started looking for his wallet.

 

“Have you seen my wallet love?” Dani shook her head.

  
“Can you go see if it is in my room while I check my office?” Dani sighed and nodded and stood up, following him down the hall. Tom walked into his office as Dani walked to his bedroom. She looked around the room, checking all his pant's pockets that were hanging in his closet. Finding nothing, she checked his dresser. Finding nothing there, she decided to check his nightstand. Walking over to the left side of the bed she pulled the drawer open. All she found was a few pens, a pair of glasses she had seen Tom wear sometimes and a small notebook she had never seen before.

 

Curiosity got the best of her as she lifted the notebook out of the drawer. She opened the cover and read over the first page, her heart stopping. On the page in front of her were different days and times but underneath were little blurbs of what she had been doing.

 

_Friday, September ninth, four-thirty P.M.: Working behind the counter at the coffee shop. She looks beautiful with her hair tied up in a long ponytail. I see some of the boys looking at her but what they don't know is she is already taken. She is already mine._

 

Dani felt like she was going to be sick. She started flipping through more of the pages, finding more times and blurbs. It all suddenly made sense. The times where she felt like she was being watched. She thought she was just being crazy but the proof was in her hand.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Jumping, she turned around to see Tom standing in the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes looked from hers to the notebook in her hands. His eyes widened before looking back at Daniella who moved to hold the notebook up, tears glistening in her eyes.

 

“What is this?”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanna apologize for the long wait. It's been hectic what with school and basically being an on call babysitter. So I am super sorry and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and leave a review to let me know what you think!

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 

Tom's hands clenched at his sides. He should have known better then leaving that out. It didn't even dawn on him that she would have found it when looking for his wallet. He could see the confusion and fear in her eyes as she asked him the question again.

 

“Tom, what is this?” She asked, a tear falling from her eye. Tom sighed through his nose as he stepped into the room. Dani felt her heart pound when he shut the door behind him.

 

“Now love, let me explain.” He reached a hand out for her but Dani stepped away, almost like the hand would burn her if he touched her.

 

“Don't! Don't touch me! What is this?” The tears were streaming down her face now. “Y-you stalked me?”

 

“Daniella, please, let me explain.”

 

“Then explain it.” Tom scowled as she raised her voice. Shaking his head slightly, he looked at her.

 

“There are some things you must know. Things that I have wanted to tell you for so long and now, now I think it's time.” Dani looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about?

 

“W-what?” Tom sighed and stood up straighter. Now was the time. He had to do it. He had to say the words he had been longing to say since they started dating. He knew her reaction wouldn't be good but he was tired of hiding the truth.

 

“Daniella, I love you. Very much. You mean so much to me and that's why I did it. I did it because you are mine.”

 

Dani's eyes widened. So far that she thought they would pop out of her head. His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was kidding but the look he was giving her was telling her he wasn't. That's when her psychology lesson came back to her and it all finally made sense. It was like his words triggered something inside of her. Everything made sense now.

 

“N-no.” She whispered, shaking her head.

 

“Daniella...” He walked towards her but she jumped back.

 

“No! No! Why would you say something like that Tom? Please tell me you're joking.”

 

“I can't.”

  
Dani let out a sob and shook her head.

 

“What do you mean? I'm not anyone's Tom. Why on earth would you say that?”

 

“Because it's true.” He said simply. Before she could ask another question, he continued. “I have never felt the way I have feel about you, Daniella. I love you more than anything in this world. I know in my heart we are meant to be together and I will not allow anyone to take you from me. You are mine and I am yours.”

 

Dani shook her head.

 

“No Tom. No.” Tom sighed.

 

“Love, please...”

 

“No! I won't stand here and listen to this! I am not anyone's Tom. God, I thought I was coming over here to talk about things but I didn't expect this. I will not be with someone who thinks that I belong to them.” Throwing the notebook down, she moved to walk out of the room but Tom stood in her way.

  
“Where are you going?”

 

“I'm going home. We're over Tom.” Tom shook his head and grabbed her by the arms, stopping her from leaving.

 

“No you are not. You are mine Daniella. We are not over.” Dani struggled in his grip as tears fell from her eyes.

 

“Let me go! I'm not yours and we are over. Let me go!”

 

“Danielle enough!” He yelled. Dani jumped, staring up at him with wide eyes. She had never heard him yell before. Tom growled. “Enough. You are not leaving until we talk about this. Until you see where I am coming from. You will understand love, I promise.” Dani just cried and shook her head.

 

“I want to leave.” Tom shook his head.

 

“Not yet. Don't cry love, I hate to see you cry.” He tugged her towards his chest and kept her locked there as he ran his hair soothingly up and down her hair. “Shh love I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell and scare you.” Dani just cried. She had never been in a situation like this and she was scared. What if Tom never let her leave? Her parents had no idea where she was. No one did. She needed to get out of there. She needed to go home and lock herself in her bedroom. She needed to get away from Tom.

 

“Why don't I make us some tea and we'll talk. How does that sound?”

  
Dani knew she had to play along if she wanted to leave. She slowly nodded her head.

 

“Okay.” She whispered. Tom nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head before pulling back and grabbing her hand, leading her back out to the kitchen.

 

“Sit there love and I'll bring it to you.” Dani nodded and sat at the island. She had picked the closest chair to the door and quietly put her purse in her lap as Tom turned around.

 

“I'm sorry this is how it came out love. I didn't mean to scare you but I've wanted to tell you for so long.” Dani let out a quiet sob as she quietly pulled her car keys out. She was about to stand up when Tom turned around.

 

“I love you so much Daniella. We are meant to be together. I know it.” He walked over and Dani started to get a little scared. She didn't want him to see that she had her car keys at the ready. But he stopped across from her on the other side of the island. He reached over and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

 

“Would you like some lemon in your tea?” Dani looked at him, seeing a caring look in his eye which made her want to cry all the more. This was the Tom she had known but it was all an act. She had saw the real Tom just a few minutes ago in the bedroom. The Tom that would yell and grab her so she couldn't leave.

 

“Yes please.” Tom nodded and walked back over to the stove. Dani watched as he filled the tea kettle and placed it on the stove. She slowly inched towards the end of her chair, ready to bolt.

 

“I know it might have been a shock but you'll see why this is a good thing Daniella. You'll see I only did this for us. We belong together.”

 

Dani slowly got up and tip toed over to the door. She slowly pulled the handle down as he continued to talk about how everything was going to be okay. Dani wanted to cry at how insane he sounded but she needed to be quiet. She had just turned the handle when he turned around.

  
“Daniella, stop.” Daniella didn't listen and flung the door open before running down the hall to the elevators.

  
“Daniella stop!” She cried out as she heard him running after her. She quickly got into the elevator and hit the button to shut the doors. They shut just in time as Tom got there.

 

“Daniella get back here! Daniella don't leave. You are mine!”

 

Daniella shrank down against the wall of the elevator as it started moving. She couldn't help but start sobbing. How did this happen? She felt so stupid. All the warning signs were right in front of her. The psychology lesson had told her everything she needed to know and she just ignored it all but here she was, crying in an elevator because her boyfriend proved to be obsessed with her.

 

She jumped when her phone started ringing in her purse. Pulling it out of her bag, she saw it was Tom. Shaking her head, she sent it to voicemail as the elevator stopped. She all but ran out to the parking garage and into her car, making sure to lock the doors in case Tom was lurking around. As she was pulling out of her parking spot, her phone went off telling her she had a voicemail.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pressed the button on her car that would play the voicemail for her.

 

“ _Daniella, I love you. You are mine. I will not let you go. Do you hear me? I will not let you go. I will see you tomorrow in class.”_

 

Dani felt her heart stop. She forgot about class. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes.

  
“What am I going to do?”

 

/*/

 

Tom watched as his seventh period class filed in. He was looking for a certain brunette but didn't see her. His hands clenched at his sides as all the kids sat down but Dani's desk remained empty. He looked at her two annoying friends and took a deep breath before talking.

 

“Abigail, Ryan, where is Daniella?” Ryan shrugged as Abby spoke.

 

“Dani's at home sick with a migraine. She asked if I'd grab the work for her.” Tom nodded.

 

“Fine with me. Take your books out please and open to scene thirteen.” While all the students took their books out, Tom quickly pulled his phone out and texted Daniella.

 

_Daniella you cannot ignore me. We need to talk._

 

He put his phone back in his pocket before looking at his students.

 

“Let us begin.”

 

/*/

 

Dani laid in her bed, looking like a scene out of a movie. Tissues used to wipe her tears surrounded her, fresh tears fell from her eyes and sad music played in the background. She had been able to convince her parents she had a migraine and needed to stay home for the day. In truth she was on her way towards a migraine from all the crying she had done. She just couldn't believe this happened. This was definitely something she thought only happened in movies but she was wrong.

 

How could this have happened? Why didn't she see any of this before? There were so many signs that had pointed to Tom being possessive and obsessive but she ignored him because she loved him. Dani started to cry harder. How could she have been so blind?

 

Her phone went off, making her look up. Wiping her eyes, she reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. Looking at it, her heart clenched seeing Tom's name pop up. Against her better judgment, she opened the message.

 

_Daniella you cannot ignore me. We need to talk._

 

Shaking her head, she quickly typed a message back. After pressing send, she placed her phone on do not disturb before rolling over on her bed and closing her eyes. Before she went to sleep she said a prayer. The same prayer she said last night.

 

“Please God. Please let this all be a dream.”

 

/*/

 

Tom clenched his hands around his phone as he read the text message from Dani/

 

_We have nothing to talk about. I told you it's over. Don't call me or text me again._

 

He closed his eyes in frustration. If she thought he could just leave her alone, she was wrong. Dead wrong. Looking down at his phone with a straight, serious, face he typed a reply. She was going to realize he meant business. He didn't know how but he was going to prove it to her. One way or another.

 

After sending the text message, he read over it to make sure it was worded the way he wanted. Nodding his head, he pushed send and put the phone down before walking away to grab a drink.

 

/*/

 

Three hours later, Dani woke up feeling better but not by much. Rolling over, she grabbed her phone and took it off do not disturb. She sighed as all the messages came through. She saw she had some from her mom asking her if she was okay. Some from her dad to answer her mother before they came to look for her. Rolling her eyes, she texted them back and told them she was fine.

 

She got another text from Abby telling her she left Dani's homework in the mailbox for her. The last message was unfortunately from Tom. Groaning, she rubbed her face before dropping her hand to the bed.

 

“What part of leave me alone doesn't he understand?”

 

Sighing, she opened the message, her heart stopping when she saw what it read.

 

_I will not leave you alone Daniella. You are mine and only mine. We will talk about this. I will come by after my classes end._

 

Dani's eyes widened. She looked at the clock and saw it was just after three o'clock. Her parents wouldn't be home for another three hours. She started thinking about Tom's schedule, trying to remember how later his classes went.

 

Her body went stiff and her blood ran cold when she heard a sound that made her heart drop.

 

The doorbell went off.

 

 

"Shit."


	19. Chapter 19

****Dani sat frozen in her bed. She didn't know what to do. Should she go answer the door or stay where she was? The doorbell went off again followed by a knock on the door. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly got up from her bed. She made sure to keep her phone with her just in case she needed to call someone. Whether it be her parents or the police.

 

She held her breath the entire time she walked downstairs. She could see a silhouette outside the door but couldn't make out who it was. Her nerves got the best of her. She didn't wanna see Tom. She was just about to turn around and go back upstairs to lock herself in her bedroom. Dani had just turned around when a voice broke out.

  
“Dani you home?” Her eyes widened as she turned back around. She ran down the rest of the stairs and opened the door seeing Ryan standing there.

 

“Ryan? What are you doing here?” She couldn't deny, she was happy to see him standing there. But it didn't stop her from wondering if Tom was going to show up. His text was still in her mind which meant she was still on edge even if Ryan was here.

 

“Abby forgot to leave your textbook so she asked me to drop it off. You okay? You're pale?”

 

Dani swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a small smile.

 

“Yea I'm fine. My head is just bothering me today. Mom thinks it's the weather changing.” Ryan nodded.

 

“Do you have some medicine? Want me to go grab some?” Dani smiled warmly at him and shook her head.

 

“That's sweet of you Ry but I'm okay.” Her eyes flicked over his shoulder as a familiar black Jaguar turned down her street. She felt her heart stop as it seemed to slow down before stopping a few houses down from hers.

 

“Dani? Daniella?” Dani jumped when she felt Ryan's hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looked up at him. “You okay? You zoned out.” Dani eyes once more flicked over his shoulder looking at the car before looking back at him.

 

“Y-yea I'm fine. I just took some cold medicine but I haven't eaten anything yet.” Ryan shook his head.

  
“You can't do that Dani. Want me to come in? I can make us some food and I can tell you what you missed?” Before she could answer, her phone went off. Looking down, she saw Tom's name pop up with a text message.

 

_Tell him to leave. Now._

 

Dani shook her head and looked up at Ryan. She knew if Ryan left, Tom would come in and she didn't want that. Instead she gave Ryan a small smile.

 

“That sounds great Ry. Thank you.” Ryan nodded as she moved to the side so he could step in. Her eyes flicked over once more to Tom's car before she shut the door. She followed Ryan into the living room and watched as he placed his bag down on the couch before looking at her.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Dani opened her mouth to answer when her phone started ringing. Looking down, she saw it was Tom calling.

 

“Why don't you um go look and I'll be right in after I answer this.” Ryan nodded as Dani walked out of the room and back up to her room. Shutting her bedroom door, she hesitantly pushed answer and put the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Why is he here?”_

 

“Because I want him here unlike you. I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“ _And I told you I wouldn't. Daniella, tell him to leave so I can come in and we can talk.”_

 

Dani shook her head.

 

“No. You don't get to tell me what to do. We're not together anymore and we have nothing to talk about.”

 

“ _Daniella you are-.”_

 

“Stop it! I am not yours damn it. Leave me alone or I will report you.”

 

She heard him growl into the phone.

 

“ _And who would believe you love? It would be your word against a respected teacher.”_

 

His words made Dani want to cry. She closed her eyes and willed them away before speaking again.

 

“More people would believe than you'd think. Leave me alone Tom.”

 

Before he could respond, she pushed the end button. Deciding to turn her phone off, she placed it back on her nightstand before heading back down to the kitchen. She saw Ryan standing by the stove cooking her a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

 

“You okay?” Dani sighed and nodded as she sat down at the island.

 

“Fine.” Ryan gave her a look as he turned the stove off and put her sandwich on a plate before placing it in front of her.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right Dani?” Dani looked down at her plate and nodded.

 

“I know.” She mumbled, taking a bite of her sandwich. Ryan gave a slight nod before sitting next to her. Dani's thoughts were racing. Was Tom right? Would no one believe her if she told on him? But what if she didn't tell anyone? She knew deep down Tom wouldn't stop and she knew she had to tell someone. But there was a part of her that thought if she just didn't answer him, he'd get the idea.

 

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Ryan.

 

“Thanks for being a good friend, Ry.” Ryan looked at her and smiled before placing his hand on top of hers.

 

“You're welcome Dani. Now let me tell you what you missed.”

 

Ryan hung out at the house for a couple more hours and Dani was surprised to see how more at ease she felt. She laughed with him and felt like she didn't have to worry. At least right now. But all to soon it was time for Ryan to leave.

 

“You gonna be okay?” Dani nodded.

  
“Yea mom and dad should be home in a hour or two. Thanks for staying with me Ryan.” She lent forward and hugged him. Ryan smiled and rubbed her back.

  
“Hey, that's what friends are for. I'll see you in school tomorrow.” Dani nodded and looked out the door as he opened it. She let out a sigh of relief not seeing Tom or his car anywhere.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, she shut the door and made sure to lock it before resting her forehead against it.

 

“I'd thought he'd never leave.”

  
Dani screamed and jumped, turning around to see Tom leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, an angry look on his face. Dani put her hand against her racing heart.

 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Tom turned slightly and pointed behind him at the patio door.

 

“You should check all your doors, love. I wouldn't have had to sneak in had you done what you were told.”

 

Dani scowled.

 

“I told you that you can't tell me what to do, Tom. We're not together, I'm not-.”

 

“Yes, yes we've been over this Daniella and for the fiftieth time, you are mine. We are not broken up until I say so and you will sit and listen to me.” He growled, his eyes darkening. Dani swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never seen Tom more serious and it scared her.

 

Standing her ground, she shook her head.

 

“No. Now get out before I call the police.” Tom scowled at her but at the same time, he felt a little turned on. He had missed her and seeing her angry like this did something for him as weird as that might sound. Before Dani could blink, he was charging towards her and grabbing her shoulder's, pinning her against the door. Dani squirmed and opened her mouth to yell but was silenced when Tom covered her mouth with his own. Tom groaned, having missed the feel of her lips. Dani however just pushed him off of her.

 

“Don't! God what is wrong with you?”

 

“I love you. Don't you see that Daniella? I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life.” Dani shook her head.

  
“If you loved me you wouldn't think I belong to you like some material thing. You wouldn't try to control my life.”

 

“If you would listen then you would see things wouldn't be so bad.” Dani shook her head.

 

“You're insane. Tom, this isn't going to work. I will not be with someone that sees nothing wrong in what you're telling me. We are done whether you like it or not and if you don't leave me alone, I will not only report you at school but I will call the police.”

 

Dani shocked herself by how strong she was being but it was clear to her that her previous thought of just ignoring him was not going to work.

 

She watched as Tom just stood there and stared at her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and she waited to see what he did next and with any hope, he'd leave.

 

Tom clenched his jaw. Daniella was obviously not going to listen to him, no matter what. But he'd be damned if he was going to leave her alone. Oh no. She was his and would remain his. He would do anything to keep her and he would. That's where the idea came from. The idea to make sure she knew the consequences of not listening to him.

 

“Fine,” he said, standing up straighter. “I'll leave you alone.”

 

Dani's eyes widened. She slightly nodded. Was her speech that good?

 

“Good.” Tom huffed and looked at her.

 

“You didn't let me finish love. I'll leave you alone but I hope Ryan has a very good tutor.” Dani furrowed her eyebrows.

  
“What?”

 

Tom shrugged and placed his hands in the pocket of his dress pants.

 

“I was merely being easy with him as a courtesy to you but now we are not together and I have no reason to help him.”

 

Dani knew what he meant and his eyes widened.

  
“You'd fail him?” Tom nodded.

 

“I would and imagine his chances of getting into a good university wouldn't be as good anymore.”

 

Dani felt her heart stop as tears stung in her eyes. She shook her head and lent against the front door.

 

“Y-you wouldn't.”

 

“Oh I would, sweetheart.” He slowly walked towards her. “But I'd be willing to make a deal with you.” Dani lifted her tear filled eyes to his cold ones.

 

“W-what deal?”

 

Tom smirked as he stopped right in front of her. Reaching a hand out, he ran his knuckle down her cheek. Dani felt a shiver run down her spine before he spoke.

 

“If you return to me and do as your told, I will not ruin Ryan's grades and he will graduate just as he planned.”

 

Dani let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. She couldn't let Ryan's grades suffer because of her. She knew he needed this grade to get into a good school and graduate with good grades and she would never be able to live with herself if he didn't get into the school he wanted just because of her.

 

“Y-you can't make me. I'll report you.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
“We've been over this love. Who would believe you? You are just a little eighteen year old girl. It would be your word against mine and trust me Daniella, more people would believe me more than they'd believe you.”

 

A soft sob escaped her mouth. Tom sighed and cupped her face, bending down to kiss her forehead.

 

“You know I hate it when you cry sweetheart. But I need an answer this offer is only for so long.”

 

Dani kept her eyes shut as tears slid down her cheeks. So many thoughts were facing through her head.

 

“Well sweetheart?”

 

Dani opened her eyes, looking up into his. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to give him her answer.

 


	20. Chapter 20

****Dani's mouth opened but nothing came out. Her head was pounding as she argued with herself. She thought she had her answer but apparently not. Her brain and heart were at odds. Her brain said to say no because she did not want to be back with Tom but her heart said to say yes so Ryan wouldn't have to deal with the backlash. He didn't deserve it.

 

Dani closed her mouth when nothing came out. Tom saw the conflict going on with her and sighed.

 

“I can see this is a hard decision for you Daniella.”

  
“If you knew then you wouldn't have given it to me. Why are you doing this?” Her throat tightened as tears stung her eyes. How had she gotten to that point? How had they gotten to that point? She thought they had such a good relationship and then bam! A huge setback.

 

Tom stepped forward but Dani shrunk back so her back was pressed against the front door. Tom sighed and stopped just in front of her, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her like he had done once earlier.

 

“Because Daniella, I love you. I see you being in my life for a very long time. I refuse to lose you. But I am not completely heartless. How about I give you a few days to think about your decision. I want your answer no later than midnight Sunday, do you understand?”

 

Dani just nodded. Since he was giving her a few days, she hoped she was going to be able to come up with an idea on how to get out of this mess.

 

“Fine.” She muttered, looking down at her feet. Tom nodded and reached out, grasping her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He lifted her face up so their eyes met.

 

“I do hope you come to the right conclusion Daniella. I know in my heart we belong together. You belong to me and I to you. Just remember that.” He brushed his lips against her forehead. His lips lingered before pulling away.

 

“Goodbye love. I will see you soon.” He let her chin go before heading out the way he came in. When Daniella heard the back door shut, she immediately slumped to the ground. She put her head in her hands as the tears finally fell from her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair as she sobbed.

 

“What am I going to do?”

 

/*/

 

The next couple days, Daniella moved on autopilot. She missed school again on Friday this time actually sick to her stomach. She knew it was because of her conversation with Tom. She had spent the rest of that night and all day Friday trying not to lose the contents of her stomach.

 

But Saturday she had to force herself to get up and move. She had work and needed the distraction. As she stood in her bathroom brushing her hair up into a ponytail, she heard her bedroom door open and soft footsteps coming towards her.

 

“Bella?” Turning her head, she gave a small smile seeing her mom standing in the doorway.

 

“Hi mom. What's up?”

 

“Just came to check on you. You were sound asleep when your father and I got home last night. How are you feeling?” She stepped in and raised her hand to feel if Dani had a fever.

 

“I feel better. I think it might have been something I ate Thursday.” Carrie nodded and stepped back.

 

“Well don't push yourself at work okay? If you still don't feel good tell Megan so you can come home.” Dani gave her mom a small smile and nodded.

 

“I will.” Carried nodded and looked over her daughter. She noticed how her shoulder's were slumped. Her eyes weren't as bright and she could see the dark circles underneath them.

 

“Honey?”

 

Dani lowered her mascara brush as she looked at her mom.

 

“Yea?”

  
“Is everything okay? You seem off.”

 

Dani felt her heart start to pound. She almost wanted to tell her mother what was happening but at the same time she didn't want her mother or father to worry. She could handle this.

 

She gave a small smile and nodded.

 

“Yea. Why?”

  
Carrie shrugged as she watched her only child go back to doing her make up.

 

“You just seem tired. Everything okay with Abby and Ryan?”

 

Dani nodded as she put all her make up back.

 

“And how about at school?” Dani forced herself not to tense up. Instead she just gave another nod. Putting everything back in her make up bag, she turned and looked at her mother.

 

“Everything's fine mommy, I promise.” Dani kissed her mother's cheek before heading out of the bathroom and to her closet to grab her shoes.

 

“And if something wasn't you would tell me, right?” Dani's heart clenched at her words. Taking a deeo breath, she poked her head out of her closet door and nodded.

 

“I know.” Carrie nodded.

 

“Good. I'm gonna go make sure your father hasn't burnt breakfast.” Dani let out a little laugh as her mother left her room. As soon as she heard the door shut, she lent against the wall in her closet. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her down. She felt bad for not telling her mother but this was her fight. But she made a promise to herself, if things got worse she would tell somebody.

 

Taking another deep breath, she stood up and finished getting ready before heading downstairs.

 

After a quick breakfast, she got in her car and headed to work.

 

As it turned out, work was just what she needed. It had been busy all day and helped keep her mind off of things. That was, until the last person she wanted to see came into the shop. She had just finished brewing another pot of coffee when she turned around and jumped seeing Tom leaning against the counter.

 

“Jesus.” She placed her hand against her racing heart. Tom smirked.

  
“Sorry my love, didn't mean to scare you.”

 

Dani took a deep breath and lowered her hand.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tom shrugged.

 

“Thought I'd come see you. You weren't in class yesterday.”

 

“I was sick.” She murmured as she wiped down the counters with rag. Tom just simply nodded.

 

“And have you been thinking about my offer.” Dani's hand tightened on the rag.

 

“You told me I had until tomorrow.” Tom nodded.

 

“I did. I was simply just asking a question Daniella. Please lose the attitude.” His voice took to a no nonsense tone that made Dani's heart race. This wasn't the Tom she knew which was another check on the board for the “don't do it” side of things.

 

Dani didn't answer instead she just looked down at the counter.

 

“Did you want anything?”

 

Tom sighed and shook his head.

 

“No I must be off. Things to prepare for. Come over tomorrow, no later then six. I will have dinner ready and we will talk.”

 

Dani nodded. Tom pushed off against the counter before leaving the coffee shop. Dani felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. For the past couple days, she had felt her anxiety levels escalate and in no way wanted to have a panic attack. Turning around, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before letting out.

 

“One, two, three.” She counted before repeating it over again as she breathed in and out.

 

“You'll be fine Dani. Everything will be fine.”

 

/*/

 

“One, two three. One, two, three.” Dani repeated as she got off the elevator in Tom's apartment. Sunday night had come faster than she wanted. She had once again lied to her parents about where she was going. She felt like she had been lying more and more lately which only increased her anxiety. She had finally come to a decision, just hoping she had made the right one.

 

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to Tom's door and knocked. Not even a minute later, it opened and Tom smiled as he rolled up the sleeves of his red flannel shirt.

 

“Right on time my love. Please, come in.” Dani swallowed nervously and walked in. Tom noticed her tense posture as he shut the door. Walking over, he placed his hands on her shoulder's and bent down to whisper in her ear.

 

“Nothing to be nervous about, Daniella. Put your bag down and go sit, dinner is ready.” He reached around and grabbed her purse from her, placing it on the island in the kitchen before softly nudging her towards his dining room table. Daniella kept her clenched hands by her side as she sat down and Tom served her.

 

“I made the meal we had on our first date. Spaghetti and meatballs.” She hadn't noticed before but at his words, she took a deep breath and smelt the Italian food. Tom set her plate down in front of her before sitting across from her with his own.

 

She felt his eyes as she twirled spaghetti on her fork. She slowly lifted the food to her mouth and took a bite. She saw Tom nod slightly to himself before he himself started eating. They ate in a tense silence. Dani took small bites of food, afraid her stomach would betray her and everything would come back up and she didn't want that.

 

“How is it?” Dani looked up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“Good.” She mumbled, keeping her eyes on her plate. She jumped when Tom's hands settled on hers.

 

“Daniella, look at me.”

 

She slowly lifted her head at the command. Tom's eyes slightly softened as they looked into hers.

 

“You have nothing to be tense about. We are just having dinner like we always did.”

 

Dani wanted to huff. Nothing to be tense about? One of her best friend's grades and graduation were on her shoulder's. Ryan's life could get messed up all because she refused to get back together with Tom. She felt her anxiety begin to rise but beat it back down. No. She had to be strong.

 

Giving a simple nod, she pulled her hand back and they both continued eating. When they were done, Tom took care of their plates before sitting back down at the table. He folded his hands in front of him and looked at her.

 

“You know I love you Daniella. More than anything. But I need your decision and I hope for our sake and Ryan's, it's the right one.”

 

Daniella willed herself not to cry. Taking a deep breath she raised her eyes to his.

 

“Do you promise you to leave Ryan alone?”

 

Tom nodded.

 

“I do.”

 

Daniella sighed and shut her eyes.

 

“Fine. I won't leave.”   
  
A smile broke across Tom's face. He knew all along she would say yes. Tom knew she would do anything for her family and friends.

 

“That is wonderful sweetheart.” He laughed. “Absolutely wonderful.”

  
Daniella lowered her head. Tom sobered up and and reached across the table to grab her hand.

 

“Daniella, you've made the right decision. You just ensured Ryan will graduate and be able to go to whatever school he wants with no worries.”

 

Daniella just nodded. That was the only thing that made this whole thing okay. As much as she went back and forth with herself, she knew she wasn't going to let Ryan suffer because of her.

 

“Yea I know. Can I go now. I have work to catch up on.”

 

Tom sat back in his chair, pulling his hand back.

 

“Now just hold on love. We still have rules to discuss.”

 

Dani's head popped up.

  
“Rules?” Tom nodded.

 

“Rules. Rule number one, no more hanging out with Ryan or any other boy alone. Rule number two, you will tell me who you are hanging out with and when and if I don't like them, you don't see them. Rule number three-.”

 

“No.” Dani said, jumping up. Tom glared.

 

“Daniella, sit down and listen to me.”

 

Dani shook her head.

 

“No. No way. I am not a child Tom. You don't get to give me rules. Especially ones like these. I can hangout and be around whoever I want to.”

 

Tom scowled and jumped up to stand.

 

“You are mine Daniella. You will listen to me.”

 

Daniella took a step back and shook her head.

 

“No,” she whispered. Shaking her head she looked at him. “This was a mistake. I need to leave.”

 

She went to walk past him when Tom grabbed her arm.

 

“You aren't going anywhere Daniella. We made a deal.” Dani tried pulling her arm away.

  
“Let me go. The deal is off.”

 

“And what about Ryan?”

 

“I will help him myself. I won't be with someone who tries to rule everything I do. Now let go!”

 

“No! You are mine Daniella and we are together.” Dani shook her head as Tom's grip tightened.

 

“You're hurting me let me go!”

 

Her words hit him hard and he immediately let her go. Daniella took the chance to grab her bag and run out of the apartment.

 

“Daniella get back here!” She ran fast and hit the button for the elevator. It seemed to take forever and she heard Tom growl before she heard his footsteps. Forgetting the elevator, she immediately ran for the stairs. She ran faster than she ever had and she hoped she made it down to her car before he got to her.

 

She made it down to the lobby of the apartment building and quickly ran outside where she parked her car. Hurriedly getting in, she had just started it when Tom got outside. She saw him looking all around before his eyes locked on her car. Daniella buckled as fast as possible before pulling away just as Tom got to her car.

 

“Daniella!” She heard him yell but she kept driving. Tears were running down her face. She wiped them away so she could see what she was doing. The last thing she wanted to do was crash. Her phone started ringing which made the bluetooth in her car pick it up. Looking at her radio, she saw it was Tom calling. Pushing the ignore button, she kept driving. She should have known to follow with her brain rather than her heart.

 

“I shouldn't have gone in the first place.” She said, more tears falling as her phone once again rang. Wanting him to leave her alone, she pushed the answer button.

 

“Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!”

 

“ _Whoa there. What did I do?”_

 

Dani's eyes widened as she stopped at a red light.

  
“Ryan?” Finally taking a look, she did see it was in fact Ryan who called her.

 

“ _Yea it's me. What's wrong?”_

 

Daniella shook her head.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“ _Bullshit Daniella. You're crying and you just flipped out when you answered the phone. What is wrong? Come on talk to me. Let me help you.”_

 

Daniella shook her head.

 

“I-I don't know.” She heard him sigh.

 

“ _Come on Dani. I've been one of your best friends for years now. I can tell there is something going on with you. I could even tell Thursday when I came over. Whatever it is, maybe talking to somebody will help you. Let me help you Dani. Let me be there for you like you're always there for everyone else.”_

 

His words were soft and hit her hard. Maybe this is what she needed. Maybe she finally needed to talk to someone. She could tell Tom was not the Tom she loved and that this was becoming a more serious matter than she thought.

 

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded.

 

“O-Okay. Can I come over?”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. The semester is almost done so hopefully I will have more time to write! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's short but I think (hope) you'll like it! So after you're done reading please leave a review to let me know what you think!

**Chapter Twenty One:**

 

Ryan was in his kitchen, getting some snacks together when a soft knock sounded on his front door. Walking out of the kitchen, he walked to the front door and opened it. Dani's blood shot eyes lifted to meet his. Ryan sighed and moved to the side to let her in. As soon as he shut the door, he pulled Dani into a hug.

 

Dani clung onto Ryan as she started crying again. She had fought with herself since Ryan called her but ultimately made up her mind to go to his house. She knew now more than ever she had to tell someone what was going on. After a few minutes of just standing in his foyer, Daniella pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes.

 

“Sorry. I got your shirt wet.” Ryan looked down at his gray t-shirt and saw the spots where her tears had fallen. He shrugged and looked back up at her.

 

“It's just a shirt Dani, it'll wash. Do you want something to drink?”

 

“Um, water please.” Ryan nodded.

 

“You got it. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll bring it in. You look tired.” Dani just nodded and walked into his living room while Ryan walked back to the kitchen. Dani heard the clinking of glasses and the running of the water. A few seconds later, Ryan came back in with a box of chocolate thin mint cookies and their water.

 

“I know when girls are sad they like to have chocolate. Just don't tell my mom, these are hers.” Dani let out a little laugh and took her glass from him.

 

“Thank you.” She sipped her water as Ryan sat down next to her. It was silent between them for a few minutes.

 

“So are you gonna tell me what's got you so upset?” Dani looked at him and nodded. Her hands started to shake slightly as she set her glass down on the table in front of them.

 

“So you um, know that boyfriend I had?” Ryan nodded as she started to twist her hands together, something she only did when she was nervous.

 

“Yea. Dani did he do something? Was he mean to you? Did he hit you? Cause I will kill him.”

 

Dani shook her head.

 

“No. No it was nothing like that. W-we broke up.” Ryan nodded but as he looked at her more, he could see there was something else she wasn't telling him.

 

“But the Dani I know wouldn't cry over a guy. Except when you found out Leonardo DiCaprio was in a relationship.” Daniella rolled her eyes. Ryan laughed and shook his head, reaching out to grab her hand. “I know there is more Dani. And you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone.”

 

Dani looked into his eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath.

 

“When we were first together, it was great. Some times he would get jealous when I would be with you and Abby or my parents but other than that it was good.” Her heart clenched as she thought about the good times she had with Tom. Tears pricked her eyes but she wiped them away with her free hand. Ryan squeezed her hand.

 

“It's okay Dani. You don't have to say anymore.” Dani shook her head.

 

“No I do. I want to. Things were good but it was like everything changed. When I went out of town with my parents, I didn't tell him where I was going because I just wanted alone time with my parents. I didn't want him to just show up like he did at my house one day.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, he just showed up?” Dani nodded recalling when Tom showed up to her house and was so close to staying and having dinner with them.

 

“Yea. My parents and I were gonna have family day so I canceled the dinner plans I had with him. He insisted he join my parents and I but I told him know. He showed up anyways.” Ryan shook his head.

 

“Sounds like you found a stage one clinger.” Dani huffed.

 

“You could say that. I just noticed things were changing. And then when I went away with my parents, I fell and hurt my ankle.” Ryan started laughing.

 

“I knew that would happen. You've got two left feet and in the forest, that isn't a good combo.” Dani rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you gonna keep making jokes or let me talk?” Ryan just nodded his head, telling her to continue. Dani sighed again and spoke.

 

“I called and told him and he mentioned the trail I was on.”

 

“How did he know?”

 

“He tracked my phone.” Ryan's eyes widened as she continued. “I was so angry. It was like the straw that broke the camel's back. So I decided we needed a break. He didn't like it. Told me he wasn't going to do it but I stood my ground and hung up on him.” Ryan smirked a little. That was the Dani he knew.

 

“And what happened after that?”

 

“He ended up getting me to come over a couple days after I got back.” Her throat started to tighten and tears stung her eyes again as she thought about what happened next. “I ended up finding a notebook in his bedroom. He had been stalking me. There were times and dates of places I had been. Who I had been with. What I had been doing. I-I was so shocked and scared. He then went into this long speech about how I belonged to him and that he wasn't gonna let me leave.”

 

Ryan's eyes remained wide.

 

“Jesus.” He whispered. Dani nodded and wiped her eyes.

 

“I know. And now, he just won't leave me alone. He keeps trying to get me to go back with him but he's crazy. He expects me to abide by all these rules of his and I-I just...” she trailed off as more tears fell. Ryan shook his head and pulled her in for a hug.

  
Dani broke down just like she had done when she first got to his house.

 

“I-I never thought something like this would happen to me.”

 

Ryan shook his head.

 

“It shouldn't have Daniella. Nobody should ever think someone belongs to them. I'm glad you left. You don't deserve that.” Dani just cried harder. Ryan sat back on the couch, holding his friend as his anger went up. Dani was one the sweetest, most caring people he knew and for someone to hurt her, made him angry.

 

“Have you told your parents?” Dani shook her head.

 

“No. No. You're the first person I've told.” Ryan nodded slightly.

 

“Maybe you should tell them Dani. They can help you. They're lawyers. Maybe they can file a restraining order to keep him away from you.”

 

Dani shook her head. Sure she wanted to tell her parents but she also didn't want this to become town news. Byley was a small town and news always traveled fast.

 

“No I wanna keep it between us right now.” Ryan shook his head.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea Dani. You said so yourself, he's not leaving you alone. I think we should tell someone else.”

 

Dani shook her head again and sat up.

 

“No. Please Ryan. Please don't tell them. I-I just want this all to go away and if I ignore him, then it will and he will move on.”

 

Even though she said the words, she didn't believe them herself. Not for a second.

 

“He will move on? Dani from what you've told me, he is obsessed with you. I've seen the shows, stalkers just don't move on. If we're not gonna tell anyone then tell me who it is so I can go pay this guy a visit.” Dani shook her head.

 

“I can't.” The only reason she wasn't telling Ryan who Tom was, was because in her heart she felt dumb. She felt stupid for falling for her teacher and starting a relationship with him. Hell she gave him her virginity and now look where they were.

 

“Why Dani? Why are you protecting him? This guy is a creep.”

 

Dani shook her head as she started crying again

 

“I-I just can't.”

 

“Did he threaten you into not telling anyone Dani?”

 

She thought back to when Tom threatened to fail Ryan. She knew that she couldn't tell her friend that she could potentially be the reason he didn't graduate. She knew that Ryan wouldn't care and he'd sacrifice graduation and college for her. She couldn't have that weighing on her conscious.

 

Instead she shook her head.

 

“No.”

 

“Then why won't you tell me? Or anyone else? I can help you Dani. Why won't you let me help you?” Ryan pleaded. He couldn't understand why Daniella wouldn't let him help her. She seemed so upset about the whole situation but she wouldn't let him help her.

 

“You can't help me Ryan.” Daniella snapped, as tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“Why won't you tell me who it is Dani?”

 

Dani looked at Ryan. She could feel all of her emotions slowly rising within her. She had been holding so much in for weeks and before she knew it, it was all coming out.

 

“Because you won't believe me!” She shouted, more tears falling.

 

“Why not?” Ryan shouted back.

 

Dani grabbed at her hair as the words came tumbling out before she could stop them.

 

“Because it's Mr. Hiddleston!”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I just wanna apologize for the late update. I have been having troubles coming up with ideas as of late. If any of you guys have any ideas or anything you'd wanna see, feel free to let me know! I could use the help lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> P.S: I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. My spell check has not been working for some reason. I tried to catch everything but on the chance I missed something, I am super sorry.

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

 

Ryan stepped back slightly, his eyes wide.

 

“What?”

 

Dani's eyes widened when it occurred to her what she had just said.

 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. She hadn't meant to let that information slip but in the heat of the moment, it slipped. And now it was out there and she couldn't take it back.

 

It was deadly quiet between the pair.

 

“Dani, I-I don't even know what to say.” Ryan ran a hand over his short hair. Dani wiped her eyes and nodded in understanding. “I mean I had a feeling he liked you but I didn't ever think you'd actually get together. How long did it go on?”

 

Dani took a deep breath.

 

“About the third or fourth week into school till a couple days ago. I-I wanted to tell you and Abby but it was to risky. If anyone found out, he'd lose his job.”

  
“Well he should Dani. At least now. He's stalking you. Jeez Dan...” He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. “We've gotta report him.”

 

Dani's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head no. She didn't want to tell anyone else. This was a small town, everyone would find out and she didn't want that. She also didn't want her parents to be disappointed in her

 

“No, no we can't. Promise me Ryan, we have to keep this between us.”

 

Ryan's eyes widened.

 

“No Dani. He's crazy. We gotta tell the police or at least your parents.” Dani shook her head as tears fell.

 

“No Ryan please. Please I don't want anyone else to know. Besides, who would believe me? Please Ryan.”

 

“But what if this get's worse Dani? What if he goes off the deep end?”

 

“Then we can tell someone but please Ryan.” She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please promise to keep this between us.”

 

Ryan looked down at her and sighed. He didn't want to but Dani was his friend and he'd abide by her wishes. Sighing he nodded.

 

“Okay fine. But you keep me in the loop now. If he does anything else, or things get worse, I want you to promise you will tell your parents.” Dani nodded.

 

“I promise. Thank you. Thank you for listening and being here for me.” Ryan nodded and pulled her into his arms in a hug. Dani wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I'll always be here for you Dani. You're one of my best friends and I'll help you through everything.” Dani nodded.

 

“What am I gonna do about school?” Ryan slightly tightened his grip on her.

 

“I'll be there, Dani. He won't get near you, I promise.” Dani just nodded. She didn't fully believe him because they couldn't be together all day but she knew Ryan meant business.

 

“Than you.” Ryan nodded and kissed the top of her head. They stood in his foyer, still hugging. Ryan's thoughts traveled to Tom. He was going to protect Dani, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Tom glared at Ryan's house. He was parked across the street, having followed Daniella. Next to him was a crushed phone. The phone he had purchased and made into an exact copy of Dani's phone. Everything she did on her phone, he saw on the one he had. Everything she said, he heard since he had her phone tapped. It was very easy to do and didn't understand why he hadn't done it sooner.

 

But after hearing Dani tell Ryan everything, his anget got the best of him and he snapped the phone in half. He was so angry that she had gone to the younger man.

 

“You are mine,” he said to himself, staring at the house. “He won't be able to protect you, Daniella. He is just a boy. I am what you need. I will protect you.”

 

Staring at the house one last time, he started his car and drove off. While heading back to his apartment, his mind was racing. He had to come up with a plan. He refused to let anyone take Daniella from him.

 

“I won't allow it.”

 

* * *

 

Dani's hands shook while her turned the lock on her locker, trying to get it open. Her nerves and anxiety were through the roof. It was her first day back to school since everything happened with Tom and her telling Ryan what had happened. She hadn't seen or heard from Tom since which made her relieved. Had he realized what he had been doing was wrong? Had he realized how much of a crazy person he had become and decided to back off?

 

All were wishful thinking and she just hoped she was right.

 

“Morning.” Dani turned and saw Ryan heading up to her. She gave him a small smile as she opened her locker.

  
“Morning.”

 

“This is for you.” Dani smiled and took the foam coffee cup from him.

 

“It's hot tea with some lemon. I thought you could use it.” Dani smiled warmly at him.

 

“Thanks Ry.” He nodded as she set it on top of her locker so she could grab her books. Ryan looked around and down the hallway.

 

“Have you seen him at all?” Dani looked up at him and shook her head.

 

“No. I haven't heard from him either. Maybe he got the hint?”

 

Ryan shrugged.

 

“For his sake, I'd hope so. I'd hate to have to kick his ass in the middle of school.” He gave her a lazy smirk, making her giggle, something she hadn't done in a couple days.

 

“I doubt he'd try anything while we're in school.” Ryan shrugged.

  
“Well in class I'm sitting in front of you and everytime I think he's looking at you, I'm moving in front of you so he can't see.” Dani smiled and put her books in her bag, grabbed her tea and shut her locker.

 

“Thanks Ry. It really means a lot to me that you're doing this.” Ryan nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Unbeknownst to them, Tom was standing at the door of his classroom just down the hall from Dani's locker. His eyes were burning into them and his hands clenched at his side angrily.

 

Walking back into his classroom, he shut and locked the door. Turning around, he angrily swiped everything off his desk, sending it to the floor. Placing his hands on his now empty desk, he hunched over and breathed harshly.

 

“I will show her. I am better than any man she could ever dream of.” A thought suddenly popped in his head. A smirk grew on his face as he stood up and picked all the discarded papers up and put them back on his desk.

 

* * *

 

Dani sighed tiredly as she parked her car in her driveway. She had just got done with her shift at the coffee shop and now all she wanted to do was go in and eat dinner with her parents and then go up and take a long, hot, bath. School had been uneventful much to her pleasure. Tom hadn't even looked her way in class which she and Ryan were both glad about.

 

Turning her car off, she grabbed her purse and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Opening her door, she stepped out and shut it. Locking her car, she headed inside. When she stepped in, she furrowed her eyebrows seeing the dinning room light on. Usually when her and her parents at, they ate in the kitchen at the table.

 

“Dani? Is that you honey?”

 

Dani shut the door and put her keys in the bowl. Shrugging her jacket off, she called back.

 

“Yea it's me. Are we having company?” She asked walking towards the kitchen. “I saw the dinning room light was...” She trailed off and froze in her spot at seeing who was in the kitchen with her parents.

 

“Hello Daniella.” Dani's eyes widened slightly.

 

“M-Mr. Hiddleston. What are you doing here?” She tried to keep her voice even as to not show her shock. Or slight fear. Her mother stepped up and smiled.

 

“I ran into him at the grocery store. We got to talking and I invited him over for dinner.” Dani looked around the kitchen, not seeing her father.

  
“W-where's dad?”

 

Carrie sighed.

  
“He got stuck at the office. Have you eaten yet?” Dani shook her head, making her mother smile.

  
“Good. I'm gonna go set the table. Dani, will you check on the chicken?”

 

Dani wanted so badly to say no that she would go set the table but her mother had already left the kitchen. Slowly she turned to face Tom.

  
“What are you doing here?” She whispered harshly. Tom smirked as he rolled the sleeves of his dark blue henley up and grabbed the wine cork.

 

“I was invited, Daniella. Is there a problem?”  
  
“Of course there is a problem. I don't want you here. I don't want to be around you why can't you understand that?”

 

She so badly wanted to leave and call Ryan but she didn't want to leave her mother alone with Tom. He wasn't dangerous but then again, she didn't think he was crazy either and look where they were now.

 

Tom stepped closer to her, making Dani take a step back.

 

“What? Are you upset your little friend Ryan isn't here?” Dani's eyes widened. Did he know that she told him.

 

“I know you told him, Daniella.”

 

“H-how?”

 

“I have my ways.” He stepped even closer to her. “You tell Mr. Malloy, that I am ready for a fight anytime. I do not give up easily when I want something Daniella. I will go through anything and anyone I have to. You'd do well to keep that in mind.”

 

Dani swallowed the lump in her throat when they heard Carrie's light footsteps coming towards them. Tom quickly moved back to the counter as Dani stayed frozen in her spot. His words had sounded very much like a threat and it scared her. It reminded her of why she never wanted to tell anyone in the first place.

 

She didn't know what Tom was capable of and that scared her. She didn't want anything happen to Ryan because of what she told him.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when the oven door shut. She looked and saw her mother had the chicken pan in her hands. She smiled at both Tom and Daniella.

  
“Dinner is ready.”

 


End file.
